Family Ties
by MarieP
Summary: When their scheme with Darla and Drusilla fails to bring Angelus back, Lilah and Lindsey decide to try again with another of Angelus' offspring: Spike. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Family Ties

Author: MarieC

Feedback: 

Rating: R

Pairing: A/S; G/S (friendship)

Spoilers: General timeline: Post Epiphany (ATS); Post Initiative (BTVS)

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters.

Note: Spike never fell in love with Buffy.

Thanks to Ghostforge for his fantastic beta skills!

Chapter 1

_Los Angeles, CA_

"What did you want to meet with me about, Lilah?" Lindsey McDonald burst into his colleague's office.

The tall, slender brunette lawyer brought her finger to her lips to quiet him. "Ah." She said as she found the object under her desk. In her hand was a small metallic object which she smashed with a heavy law journal. She sat in her chair and looked up to see a very annoyed Lindsey staring at her. "And I suggest you search your office for bugs as well."

"Gee, Lilah." Lindsey smirked. "I didn't think you cared."

Lilah rolled her eyes. "Just because the Senior Partners are keeping us both alive for now doesn't mean they trust us."

"I don't trust you." He responded with venom in his voice.

"Maybe; but, you need me."

Lindsey sighed and glanced at his watch. "I have a 10:30 appointment. Do you have a point?"

"Actually, I do." She gracefully rose from her chair and walked towards the dark haired lawyer. "After your girlfriend's massacre in the wine cellar, we both better be on our best behavior." She paused and grinned evilly. "By the way Lindsey, how is Darla?"

At the mention of the blond vampire's name, Lindsey flinched.

"What's the matter?" Lilah taunted as she strode behind him. "Haven't heard from her lately? Did she dump you? Oh wait, you actually have to be in a relationship to be dumped." She chuckled.

Lindsey grabbed her wrist tightly and hissed. "What. Do. You. Want?"

Lilah wrenched her arm away and smiled. "Okay." She said while placing her hands in the air. "The white flag is up." Her voice lost its mocking tone. "I wanted to talk to you about our next move."

"Our?" Lindsey's raised his eyebrows. "Since when has this been a team effort, Lilah?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Since our ass is in a sling." She responded nervously. "Do you think just because Holland is worm food that the Senior Partners will just give up on Angel? This 'special' project is still a high priority."

Lindsey watched her closely. As much as he did not want to admit it, she was right. He exhaled and bowed his head. Lilah interpreted his action as permission to continue. She walked back to her desk and sat down in the plush leather chair. Lindsey took the seat opposite to her. They gazed at each other for some time. He finally spoke. "What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe we're approaching this from the wrong angle." She said as she chewed on her right index finger.

Lindsey added. "Holland thought that Angel's Sire was the best bet to turn him to the dark side or at least get him out of the game somehow." He paused. "We underestimated his resolve when it came to Darla. After all, he did kill her previously... And what about Drusilla? He didn't seem too phased about her presence while she was here."

"What happened to her?" Lilah asked.

"I don't know." He answered quietly. "After Darla came to me burned, I never saw her again."

"I'm okay not dealing with her. She's psychotic. She's always talking about her 'Daddy'. It's creepy." Lilah added as a chill travelled down her spine. She turned towards her computer and started typing.

"What are you searching for?"

"I'm looking through the company's file on The Order of Aurelius...." She replied slightly distracted. "Here it is." She said as Lindsey approached her desk to see the computer screen. "Darla was sired by the Master and she sired Angelus."

"We already know this Lilah." Lindsey said with an annoyed tone.

"Hold on..." Lilah scrolled down. "Angelus sired Drusilla the Seer. We can cross her off our list, by the way. He also sired a man named Penn the Puritan." She clicked on his name. "Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting?"

"What?"

"Penn, Childe of Angelus. Staked by Kate Lockley of the LAPD in the presence of the Dark Avenger himself."

"He essentially killed his own Childe." Lindsey added. "He is such a bastard." He turned back towards the screen. "Look, there is one more member of the Order. William the Bloody. Click on him."

Lilah read from the screen. "William the Bloody. Otherwise known as Spike. The Slayer of Slayers. By some accounts, the youngest Childe of Angelus and by others the only Childe of Drusilla the Seer."

Lindsey smiled. Lilah looked up at him and said with some uncertainty. "I don't know, Lindsey. If this Spike was sired by Drusilla, he may be just as nuts as she is."

Lindsey began to pace across the grand office. "There has to be an Achilles heel with Angel. It obviously wasn't Darla, Drusilla, or Penn. We were close with Darla, but not quite there. He is clearly affected by his family, though. He still had a Soul when he allowed Drusilla and Darla free reign in the wine cellar. It's possible to tap into his dark side." Lindsey said as he shook his head. "Although, Darla was not able to be controlled once she was a vampire again. In the accounts I've read on Angelus, even if he was 'back in the game', so to speak, this might be a disaster for us. Perhaps pursuing the Spike avenue might be an alternative. We may not be able to bring Angel to our side but maybe we can make him hurt or get rid of him." He said the last sentence very slowly.

"You really have a yen to hurt Angel personally, don't you? Is it because of Darla or your dearly departed hand? Or perhaps," she said slowly, " you have more than just a passing interest in Angel?" Lilah looked at him with half closed lids and slyly grinned. "Look, this is business Lindsey. Our objective is to remove a champion who is a potential player in the Apocolypse."

Lindsey ignored her Wolfram and Hart rhetoric and spoke. "We need to find out more about Spike and how best to use him to our advantage." His eyes burned with conviction.

"I agree." Lilah nodded. She pressed a button on her phone. A voice came over the machine.

"Yes, Miss Morgan?"

"Melinda, I need you to set up a meeting with one of our Private Investigators. Contact Mr. X, of Special Projects. I want to see him tomorrow morning at 9 am."

"Is there anything else I should tell him, Miss Morgan?"

"Tell him not to be late." Lilah released the button and the two lawyers smiled at each other. "I think things maybe looking up."


	2. 2

Author Note: I really appreciate the feedback! It inspires me to write faster. Thanks!

Chapter 2

_Sunnydale, CA_

"Good job, Slayer!" Spike laughed as he leaned against a large tombstone.

"Shut up, Spike!" Buffy yelled as she tried to wipe off the green demon pus that covered her petite body. "You call yourself backup? I think all you can say is that you just sat on your ass while the Trackstar Demon pissed all over me."

"Actually, it's a Trochlar Demon." Spike answered with a smirk. "And I did have your back, pet."

"Don't call me pet!" She screamed as she started to stomp away.

"Oh, come on!" Spike responded as he jogged to catch up with Buffy. "I killed 'im in the end!"

"Whatever, Spike." Buffy sighed. She closed her eyes briefly and said, "Just leave me alone."

"You best wash up, pet. Don't think Cap'n Cardboard will shag you tonight smelling like shit, literally. And I'm sure that green goo will do wonders for your hair color!" He chuckled.

Buffy quickly turned back to the blond vampire. "You know what? Go away. No one cares if you're here anyway! You're just a neutered pain in my ass!" For a second, Buffy thought she saw a hurt expression in Spike's eyes. It was so fleeting that she probably imagined it.

Spike walked up to her. "Fuck you, Slayer!" His nostrils flared. "See if I help you and your pathetic lot again!" He turned in the opposite direction and strode off.

"PROMISE!" Buffy shouted to the retreating form. "Stupid vampire." She mumbled as she began the walk back to her dorm wondering if her hair color would survive her latest patrol.

"Stupid bitch." Spike mumbled and pouted as he walked towards his destination. Before entering through the door, he looked around to make sure he was not followed. He opened the heavy cast iron door and marched in. Suddenly he found a sword pointed towards his throat.

"Oi, watch where you point that thing!" He said as he tried to back up from the sharp object.

"Spike, is it too much to ask for you to possibly knock once in awhile?" The sword was retracted.

"And where would the fun be in that, Watcher?" Spike plopped down on the plush green couch and placed his Doc Martens on the coffee table.

Giles straightened his glasses and proceeded towards the kitchen. "The usual, Spike?"

"Yep. Blood and whiskey. The perfect combo." He spoke as he fiddled with the TV dial. "You should try to come into this century, Watcher. Buy yourself a new telly, mate."

Giles returned to the room with a tray with Spike's drinks and a cup of tea for himself. "And risk you coming over more often? I think not." He answered playfully.

"How was patrol?" He asked as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Saved Slutty's arse once again." Spike answered but was met with a disapproving glare by Giles. "Sorry, BUFFY, not Slutty." He corrected himself. Spike walked over to the chess set in the corner and was joined by Giles. "So, whose move was it?"

"I do believe it is yours." Spike sat down and placed his drink on the table. He slapped his hands together as he contemplated his next play. After about 10 minutes, he moved his piece. Giles silently acknowledged the bold move and continued formulating his.

"You know, Rupes, " Spike voice pierced the quiet, "you should come down to Willy's and play poker."

Giles looked up annoyed with the interruption. "Do you not use kittens as currency?" Spike nodded. " I will not go to a demon bar and play poker for kittens with demons." He answered emphatically.

"Yet, you'll sit here on a Saturday night playing chess one?" The vampire smirked.

"Well, I cannot say much for the company." He answered sarcastically as Spike pretended to be hurt by the statement. "Chess is a civilized game that takes wit to play. Somehow, I am amazed that you defeat me regularly.

Spike snorted as he looked at the Ex-Watcher. "You really think I'm a stupid bloke, don't ya?"

"Living as long as you have, Spike, it is inevitable to accumulate some knowledge." Giles answered politely insulting the blond vampire.

"Just because I talk like gutter trash, don't make me trash, ya know." He answered plainly.

Giles realized he hurt his feelings. "I did not mean to offend you Spike." He smiled. "I detest losing." The two shared a smile and continued the game. After some time, again, Spike spoke.

"I went to University." He said with his head bowed as he continued to concentrate on the chess board.

Giles looked up with an amazed look in his eyes. "Come again?"

The blond vampire sighed and began to speak in his native high class accent. "I attended Oxford University. I studied to become a barrister as my brothers and father had done before me. I excelled in my studies and was to graduate with top honors."

Giles sat transfixed as Spike's true voice emerged. Spike seemed lost in his thoughts as Giles spoke. "What prevented you from completing your studies?" The Ex-Watcher knew the answer before he finished the question. He watched Spike's head fall again. "You were turned by Drusilla."

"D-Drusilla?" Spike asked and realized he hesitated. "Oh, yes, Drusilla." He hoped Giles did not notice his babbling.

Giles stared at the vampire anomaly for some time. "Why Spike? Why all the bravado...the accent...the hair..all of it?" Since Giles and Spike became friends, the older man had understood that Spike did not often talk about his past. Giles could relate to this as well; he did not share his past indiscretions.

Spike hesitated but realized that he trusted the fellow Englishman. For the first time in his life and unlife, he felt as though he had a friend. And this friendship was the only good thing that had resulted from the chip.

"I hold our conversations in the strictest confidence, Spike. Please know that." Giles smiled warmly. "While I do not condone your life as a demon, the chip has given you an opportunity to relate to humans in a totally different manner. It cannot be easy to deny one's nature, but you have always appeared to me to have a strong sense of humanity." He could tell that Spike wanted to speak, so he was quiet until his friend was ready.

"Angelus." Spike whispered.

"What?" Giles asked perplexed.

"To answer your question. I adopted the accent etc. because of my S...my Grandsire ." Giles noted a sadness to his voice.

"He said the name William didn't strike fear in people and that I was weak and pathetic." Spike laughed bitterly. "In life, people thought I was weak and pathetic and in death, nothing had changed. So, I decided to transform myself." Spike's voice rose a bit and he had a look of pride on his face. "I started calling myself Spike and, " Spike paused as he looked at Giles, "well, you know why." Giles nodded his head. He spared Giles the graphic details. as he saw him shudder a bit.

"'M sorry, mate. Bit violent, I know." He smiled. "Angelus started noticin' me after that. Said he was proud of me."

"Did this mean a great deal to you?" Giles asked as he removed his glasses.

Spike sat silent for a moment before answering. "At the time, yes."

"You do not seek his approval anymore?"

"Why should I?" Spike stood up and paced the room. "The stupid poof treated me like shit most of the time and up and left me...I mean us without even a goodbye." The vampire was seething with anger. Giles noticed that Spike had said that Angel left him, but he quickly corrected himself. The Ex-Watcher pondered the nature of the relationship between Spike and Angel.

"Does his abandonment still hurt?"

"You a fuckin' shrink now Watcher?" Spike hissed at his fellow Englishman.

Giles ignored Spike's anger for the time being. "How did you react when Angelus returned?" He saw Spike lowered his head and chuckled.

"Was real happy for about 10 minutes. Wasn't the same person, though. Don't know if being caged for all those years made him go bonkers."

"How was he different? You said he treated you poorly before...what changed?" Giles asked.

"Was just different, 'kay, Giles?" Spike did not want to delve into his past relationship with Angelus anymore.

Giles thought back to his time at the mansion as he suffered torture at the hand of Angelus. He remembers hearing the screams of Spike echo through the home when he would receive a brief rest from Angelus' attention.

"Angel doesn't give a piss if I'm dust in the wind or not, so let's drop it, 'kay?" Spike's eyes pleaded with Giles.

"Indeed, Spike. I am sorry to upset you."

Spike sat down exhausted. " 'M sorry. Just don't like to talk about the past. What's done is done."

Giles nodded. "Well, I think we shall call it a night. Feel free to use the couch tonight, Spike."

"Ta, but I should get back to me crypt. Don't wanna have ta make a mad dash for me digs tomorrow if I wake up too late. Might end up all dusty and that would give the Slayer a happy and we can't have that." Giles smiled as Spike walked towards his duster.

"Goodnight, Spike."

"Night, Watcher." Giles closed the door behind him.


	3. 3

Disclaimers in the first chapter

Author Note: Please keep the feedback coming!

Chapter 3

_3 Days Later_

Lindsey sifted through the papers on his coffee table, concentrating on every detail. He looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He slowly rose and followed the sound. He opened the door with a smirk. "You're late." He said to the figure as he immediately turned around to walk back into his apartment.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't followed."

"Don't be so paranoid Lilah. After all we are 'Joint Acting Executive Vice Presidents of Special Projects' ." Lindsey remarked sarcastically. "That has to carry some weight in the Firm. Besides, if they wanted us out of the way, we'd be dead already. Or at least one of us would be." He went towards the kitchen. "So, relax." He ordered.

"Whatever." Lilah huffed as she removed her coat and placed it on the couch.

"Red wine?" Lindsey offered as he sauntered out of the kitchen with a bottle and two wine glasses.

"Sure." Lilah answered somewhat uneasy. She was still attempting to adjust to their temporary truce. "Did you get the report I sent?"

"Yup. A good read too." He responded as he handed her a half full glass. He raised his own and continued. "A toast."

"What are we toasting to?"

"To the destruction of Angel." He laughed as he sipped the vintage drink.

"Here. Here." Lilah agreed. The two lawyers sat down and began to strategize.

"According to the report," Lindsey began, "Spike is about 1 1/2 hours away in Sunnydale. So, that part is easy."

"He ran with Angelus for twenty years until he was cursed. They seemed to be quite close during that time." Lilah added as she brushed her hand through her long brown locks.

"For the better part of the last century, they have been adversaries. I think this is what we need to focus on. They had encounters in World War II and most recently in Sunnydale. They hate each other. Spike opposed Angel when he was soulless." Lindsey remarked as he looked at the papers.

"Do you think he's strong enough to kill him? Angel is much older than he is."

"If anyone can do it, maybe he can. They are both considered Master Vampires. Spike is apparently well known for his fighting skills."

"We should be able to get him to come with us hopefully; but, if we have to force him, it shouldn't be too hard." Lilah added.

"Why not?"

"Did you see the part in the report where he has a behavioral modification chip in his head? He is unable to hurt humans. He was captured by a group called the Initiative two years ago. They experiment on demons and make them harmless."

Lindsey thought for a moment. "The Initiative? Huh, seems familiar."

Lilah nodded her head. "That's what I thought too. I researched the group. It was a government agency that at one time, Wolfram & Hart gave generously to. Apparently, though, they killed a few demons that were clients of ours and we pulled our funding. It's all a moot point anyway because the facility is destroyed."

"By his description, he sounds strong willed and unruly. We'll need to offer him something to make this worthwhile." The male attorney added.

The two thought silently for a few moments before Lilah spoke. "We could offer to take the chip out..."

Lindsey's eyes were wide as he looked at her. "And have the same problem that we had with Darla and Drusilla? We would be back at square one."

Lilah rolled her eyes. "If you would let me finish...I was going to say, that we could offer to remove the chip after he takes care of our Angel problem. I didn't say we would actually do it." She smiled evilly. "We can eliminate him after he completes his task. It's simple. This will be a much cleaner operation than the Darla fiasco."

"Hopefully." Lindsey sipped his wine. "Let's talk to Agent Hauser and his Operations team tomorrow to coordinate the acquisition of Spike." Lilah nodded.

Spike weakly knocked on Giles' door and waited for it to open.

"My goodness, Spike. I had not realized it would be you. Since when do you knock?" Giles asked wryly before looking up at the blond vampire. "Dear, Lord, Spike?" He gasped as he noted the appearance of his friend. Spike's face was riddled with bruises and he leaned against the doorway to support his weight.

"Look that bad, eh?" Spike's attempt at humor only worsened the pain in his ribcage as he chuckled.

"What happened?" Giles asked as he helped Spike to the couch.

"Nothin' to worry about." He practically whispered as he was eased down. "Just need some blood...that's all."

"Yes, hold on a bit." Giles rushed to the kitchen to prepare some blood from his refrigerator. When he returned he noticed Spike's eyes were closed. "Spike?" He said as he extended the blood towards the vampire.

"Ta, mate." Although weak, he quickly drained the blood like he had not fed in days.

"You haven't fed." Spike ignored the statement. "Spike. Answer me." Giles voice rose as attempted to receive an explanation.

Giles' tone of voice reminded him of Angelus' so Spike's eyes opened quickly. He sighed. "No, I haven't."

"What happened?" The Ex-Watcher's eyes were filled with concern.

After some time the vampire answered. "Long or short version?" He laughed bitterly and coughed. He gazed at Giles and realized that he better cooperate. "Two days ago I went to Willy's to get some blood. Bunch of demons were pissed off and beat the shit out of me."

"What did you do to them?"

Spike's answered with an angry tone. "Why do you assume that I did somethin'? They beat me up because they say I'm a traitor...the Slayer's lapdog. They compared me to the Great Poof." He said dejectedly as he searched his pockets for cigarettes. "Haven't been able to go back for some blood and the butcher's closed at night."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Giles asked with care. He watched the emotions flicker across Spike's face. His lips pursed as he clenched his jaw and abruptly stood.

"Do you know what it like?!" Spike's voice rose with fury. "I'm a VAMPIRE! William the fuckin' Bloody! And I've got to rely on humans to survive? I work with an 'effin Slayer, for God's sake!" As if the absurdity of his situation became clear, Spike laughed manically as he threw his hands in the air. "Demons hate me because I kill our kind; but, I'm not a man either, am I?" His azure colored eyes watered as his despair became evident. "Don't fit in anywhere." His head bowed down as a tear traversed his sculpted cheekbones. Giles watched silently as Spike continued. "I've turned into such a nancyboy." He stood and paced. "Things are so messed up. Unlife was so simple before, ya know?" He added as he looked at the Ex-Watcher. "Feed, fight, and fuck. Simple. This chip has changed everything! Don't know who I am anymore."

"Spike, the chip has altered your sense of relating to humans." Giles removed his glasses. "If the chip was removed tomorrow, would you kill me?"

The blond vampire sat silent for some time. "No." He quietly answered.

Giles smiled a bit. "Why not?"

"Well, you've been nice to me and all...and well, you're a decent bloke, I guess." He added sheepishly as he rolled his eyes. After realizing his response he added. "See? That's not normal!!"

"What?" Giles countered. "To have feelings? You loved Drusilla, correct?"

"But it's weakness! Angelus always said so. He tried to beat it out of me."

"Whether you like to admit it, Spike, you are an unconventional vampire. You are quite human in your emotions. They drive you. The chip has made you re-evaluate your moral compass."

"I don't have morals, Watcher. Watch your mouth!" He said angrily.

"I do not think you would kill Buffy even if you had the opportunity. You know it would be wrong." He heard Spike snort and then turn his head. "In a way, I think the chip has made you realize this. It is almost like having a soul, I would wager."

Spike's head shot up. "A SOUL? I'm not Angel, Mate. A chip is not a fuckin' soul. All it is are fuckin' wires and metal to keep me from being the real me!"

The room was eerily quiet as the conversation reached an impasse. Giles sensed that Spike was deep in thought. He rose from the couch to procure some more blood for the vampire. Spike nodded in appreciation but continued his silence.

Spike quietly spoke again. "I saw Dru yesterday."

Giles eyes immediately widened? "D-Drusilla is here?" He asked nervously.

Spike sensed Giles' fear and reassured him. Don't worry, Rupes. She's gone." Spike dropped his head and concentrated on his nails.

"What happened?"

Spike smiled. "She came back for her prince she said. Seems she got into some trouble in LA. She's still nutters so I had trouble figuring everything out. But she kept talking about Daddy and how Grandmummy was her baby now too."

"What did she mean?"

"Seems some blokes used some mojo and brought Darla back human to get the Great Poof's panties in a bunch."

"Darla, as well? Dear Lord." Giles nervousness returned.

"Yeah, can you believe they brought back that bitch? Anyways, things didn't go so well...Dru ended up siring Darla. Then she started rambling on about fire and Daddy."

"What did Angel do?"

"Who knows, but Dru looked burned. Can't believe he'd do that to her, ya know? Darla I get, but..." Spike looked sad for a moment as his voice trailed off.

"Was Darla with Drusilla?"

"No, thank whoever. That bitch always had it out for me." He said as he took a long drag from his neglected cigarette.

"For what reason?"

"Don't know." Spike lied as he looked away. He knew Darla detested him secondary to the affection Angelus showed for the former poet.

"So Drusilla is gone, then?"

"Yeah...she said she wanted her boy back." Spike looked up. "I was tempted but, Dru only wants me when she can't have her 'Daddy'. Sick of gettin' sloppy seconds. 'Sides, she fucked around on me twice. So, I told her to leave. She was right pissed and told me Miss Edith wouldn't be happy. Stupid fuckin' doll. Dru got real agitated and started ramblin' on 'bout animals and the stars and shit." Spike laughed. "Don't know how I put up with her riddles and visions for a hundred years."

"You loved her." Giles added.

"Yeah, well," Spike snorted, "Love don't mean nothin'."

The Watcher in Giles appeared for a moment. "Were her visions accurate?"

"Sure...if you could figure them out."

"Did she have one this time?"

"Hardly paid attention really, because when I told her to get the fuck out, we fought for a bit." Spike looked up attempting to remember as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "I think she kept talkin' about foxes and deer and how the stars said they were comin'. She's so freakin' nuts." He laughed again. "Don't think she meant anything...just ramblin' on as usual." Spike continued to smoke his cigarette and. "You know, you should charge by the hour, Rupes."

"What?" Giles answered, confused by the change in subject.

"For the therapy session. Maybe I should lay down on the couch, next time, Dr. Giles." Spike felt a bit unburdened after talking to Giles and laughed a hearty laugh.

"Indeed, Spike. Indeed."


	4. 4

Author Note: Thank you so much for the generous feedback! I hope you continue to enjoy the story...Angel will come into the mix soon...I promise!

Warnings and Disclaimers: see previous Chapters

Chapter 4

One week later, Spike sat in his crypt alone on a Saturday night. His usual plans with Giles were canceled because of an emergent trip the Ex-Watcher had to take. There were problems with his family back in England and he left two days prior. Spike was draped over his easy chair bored out of his mind watching reruns on the television. Suddenly, he sensed a few heartbeats and heard a large knock on his crypt door. He lazily sauntered towards the noise. "Don't know why the 'effin Scoobies bother knockin'," he grumbled. "Stupid Slayer usually barges right in anyways!"

As he opened the metal door, suddenly men in black with masks charged in. Some held guns, while others garnished stakes. Spike stumbled backwards as his fear set in. His first thought was 'The Initiative.' He felt himself panic as he watched the team surround him. He was greatly outnumbered and realized any attempt to retaliate was futile: he was dealing with humans. He slowly tilted his head as his blue eyes fixed upon the men.

To his right, a man in black spoke. "William the Bloody?"

Spike's only option was to project his Big Bad image. "Who wants to know?" He held his head high.

His question was ignored. "We are asking you to come with us. There are some important people who would like to meet with you."

Spike squinted his eyes as he measured up his situation. "Do I have a choice?"

"No. But we suggest you cooperate with us."

Spike felt he had nothing to lose. He screamed as he lunged for the leader. He was able to punch him before his chip activated. He screamed as he held his head, but he tried not to give in to the pain. He was able to strike two more soldiers before he felt blind from the excruciating pain exploding in his head. He received kicks to his abdomen and face as he felt himself fall. He shuddered to the ground as a taser came into contact with his body and spasmed as he hit the floor. He was still conscious laying on the cold concrete but immobile. He sputtered as he took unnecessary breaths and felt himself succumbing to the darkness as a needle penetrated his forearm. The last words he heard were, "Agent Hauser. Subject bagged and ready. Out." His eyes fluttered slowly as the world turned black.

Spike slowly opened his eyes and braced himself for white walls and scientists. He was surprised to see that he awoke on a comfortable bed in a place that resembled a hotel room. His eyes traversed the room and the first thing he noticed was a decanter full of blood with a glass resting on the coffee table. 'Not fallin' for drugged blood again' he thought to himself as he waited for the fog clouding his mind to lift. He turned around and winced as held his head. 'Bloody chip.'

Based on the light peaking through the curtains, he surmised it was late morning. He was unsure how long he had been unconscious. A sense of dread spread through him. He suddenly heard a key inserting into the locked door. He stood in a fighting position as the door slowly opened. Two well dressed persons walked through. A tall slender brunette and a slightly shorter brown haired man. Spike growled as they approached him.

"William the Bloody?" Lilah began as she strode towards the vampire with her right arm extended. "Lilah Morgan." She cheerfully added. Spike did not reciprocate the gesture. She turned to her colleague. "This is Lindsey McDonald." The two men stared at each other. "We hope your trip here wasn't too traumatic. I know sometimes our boys can get a bit rough." She laughed nervously as she noted the predatory look in the blond vampire's eyes. She walked towards the coffee table. "You haven't fed in two days. Enjoy." She said as she pointed to the blood. "It is fresh O-Positive: straight from the vein." She smiled.

Spike tilted his head. "Why don't we cut through the pleasantries and tell me why 'M here." He said as he noted a sly grin on Lindsey's face.

The male attorney spoke. "We work for Wolfram & Hart, Attorneys at Law..."

"You're kiddin', right?" Spike started laughing. "You're fuckin' lawyers? What the hell do you want with me?"

"Please, have a seat." Lilah gestured towards the couch.

"I think I'll stand, luv." Spike crossed his arms.

"Well, Spike, " Lindsey began, "we brought you here because of your reputation as a fighter and a Slayer killer. Your exceptional skills could be useful to our organization." Spike rolled his eyes as Lindsey continued. "We think we could partner in a mutually beneficial way."

Spike smirked as he listened to the lawyer. "Cut the shit, kid. I know my resume. What do you really want?"

"We will discuss that in due time." Lindsey responded. "In the meantime, enjoy the room; order room service. You will find this hotel accommodates demons, so feel free to order a different blood type if you prefer." Lindsey walked around the room. "There's a great jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. We'll be back tomorrow." He smiled widely. "Lilah." He said with a nod as the two prepared to depart.

Spike could only watch as the two humans walked away.

"Oh and Spike?" Lilah turned around before leaving. "The door has a mystical shield surrounding it. Demons can neither enter nor leave. See you tomorrow. "

Spike heard the door lock behind them. His anger rose as he looked around at the plush surroundings of his luxurious prison. He suddenly grew tired and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes watered as he came to the realization that he was in deep trouble.


	5. 5

Thanks for the continued feedback...it is a great motivator...

Chapter 5

Angel Investigations attempted to return to their routine over the past few weeks. The demon fighters moved back into the hotel to continue to fight the good fight as a team. Although Angel was happy to relinquish the leadership role to Wesley, he worked everyday to regain the trust of his friends.

Angel sat brooding in his room one night when Cordelia entered. "Jeez, Angel. I was knocking for like five minutes."

"Sorry, Cordy." Angel answered distractedly while continuing to look down.

She walked towards Angel and stood before him. "Do you remember what Wes said?"

Realizing she was still in his chambers he raised his eyes. "Huh? Wes said something?" He said as he looked around the room for the former Watcher.

"All right, oh broody one. What gives?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Cordelia."

"Wesley told you that you need to engage your co-workers...talk about what's bugging you." She paused as she looked at his hands. "What's this?" She grabbed the paper from his hands and turned to walk towards the window.

"Cordelia, wait!" Angel shouted as he started after her.

In her hands, she held a tattered, old photograph of Angel and others; and underneath this was another one as well.

He yanked the pictures away from her and growled. "That's private." He returned to his seat. Cordelia grabbed a chair and sat down opposite the dark vampire.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Her eyes reflected her remorse. "You know that you can talk to me, right?" She smiled warmly. "I won't judge."

Angel sighed as he looked at the picture and handed it to his friend. "It's my family." He said quietly after Cordelia had a chance to peruse the first photo.

The picture was worn around the edges and yellow secondary to the age of the object. Darla sat in a large ornate chair with Angel standing to her right. To her left appeared to be Penn and sitting at Darla's feet were Drusilla and Spike.

"When was this taken?" The seer asked.

"1885. We were in Vienna." He said wistfully with a hint of sadness.

"And the other?" The second picture looked just as worn as the first. It showed Angel standing next Spike. There was a sly grin on Angel's face and a genuine smile on Spike's as his face was slightly turned up looking at the dark vampire.

"Spike looks so sweet. How scary." She said as she handed the pictures back to Angel.

Angel chuckled slightly. "That picture was in 1887 when we were in Hamburg." He leaned back and appeared to be reliving the past in his head.

Cordelia watched transfixed. This was a side that she had rarely seen from Angel. He was loathe to discuss his soulless past. She placed her hand on his knee. "I know you don't like to talk about your past or your feelings, but you can talk to me. That's what friends are for." She smiled brightly.

Angel hesitated. "I know. It's just..." He trailed off.

"Angel, please. Fresh start, remember?"

He bowed his head for a moment and then made a decision to change how he related to the people around him. "So much of what I did before the Soul was so evil. I feel guilty thinking back fondly on the times that didn't involve killing or torture. Although as Angelus, those parts were a highlight." He laughed bitterly.

"No, there were times that my family and I sat around the fire talking or laying in bed playing certain games." He grinned slyly.

"Ew..." Cordelia scrunched her nose, "You can skip over the kinky vamp sex stories okay?"

"No problem." He chuckled lightly. "We vampires are incredibly social creatures; we surround ourselves with family." His eyes became sorrowful. "That was one of the hardest parts about wandering the world for eighty years after I got my soul: the loneliness. The shame and guilt I felt for all my actions were intensified because of my isolation from the world...but, it is what I deserved." He spoke with conviction.

Angel appeared to be lost in his thought again. Cordelia after some time broke the silence. "Tell me about this picture. She pointed to the picture of Angelus and Spike.

Angel smiled. "Will and I were alone Hamburg for a month. It was wonderful. Penn had already left the family to strike out on his own, and Darla and Dru had gone to the Master's Court. I was happy that Darla did not make me go." Cordelia raised her eyebrow. "The Master and I never saw eye to eye on most matters. And Will?" He smiled. "He was happy that Darla was gone."

"Why?" She asked.

"Darla hated my Will. She was angry at me for siring him and furious for the attention I paid to him."

"Wait, I thought Drusilla sired Spike?"

"Stupid Watcher Journals; a lot of their information is erroneous."

Cordelia gazed upon the picture again. "He has a very loving look in the picture."

Angel smiled sadly. "Will, even after he became a vampire, was still a sentimental fool at heart. I think, in my own twisted Angelus way, that I cared for him as much as he cared for me. But, love and feelings were weak and inconsequential." He shook his head. "I tried to beat it out of him. Tried to make him hard. Like me." Cordelia noticed his eyes water and she understood.

"Hence, Spike?" Angel nodded.

"I killed this beautiful creature with the true face of an angel and created a blood thirsty killer. When it comes to my family, his death and my subsequent actions relating to Will haunt me the most. He personified innocence and I just had to have him." Angel continued nearly whispering. "But part of me doesn't regret it."

"Angel, I thought you hated him?"

The dark vampire stood and began pacing. "I do!" He said weakly. We're enemies now. I have vowed to help humans and good demons; I betrayed him by leaving and he hates me for it. But after I was cursed, how could I stay? I couldn't be who I was. I couldn't kill." He slowly returned to his chair and shook his head. "You know? Looking back, I bet if I had asked Will, he would have come with me." He buried his face in his hands. "But, Darla made sure that 'my filthy Soul' would not come near the family. I tried to find them after it had happened, but they were gone. When I found them in China two years later, he was so angry with me that he barely acknowledged me. And well..." He voiced trailed off as he looked up at Cordelia. She had a blank look on her face. Angel felt self-conscious for a moment. "I'm sorry. Did I share too much?"

"God, no, Angel." She shook her head and leaned in to reassure her friend and lighten the mood.. "Thank you for trusting me. I've read about vampire families. What you have told me isn't too shocking. It helps me understand you better... I don't want to imagine all the icky parts; but, if you get past the bleached hair and the way too tight jeans, I guess Spike is okay looking." She said with a slight smile on her face.

Angel stared at her for a moment and suddenly burst out laughing. The friends giggled together.

Angel stood. "Thanks, Cordy." He said as he walked over to his bureau and placed the pictures away in a drawer.

"No problemo! Now, let's go downstairs and go help the helpless!"

"Sure." Angel said with a smile.

TBC


	6. 6

Short chapter...sorry...keep the feedback coming...it is very appreciated!

Chapter 6

The next morning, Spike absently walked around the large room. His hunger eventually led him to consume the offered blood. He slowly became agitated as he felt claustrophobic. He assumed he was being monitored and only once attempted to break beyond the barrier that kept him locked in his cage. As he sat back on the bed, he heard voices coming near. He strained to hear what they said, but was unable to. He knew the identity of the voices: the two lawyers.

"Good morning, Spike." Lilah said cheerfully as she entered and sauntered towards the heavy curtains shielding the windows. She threw the crushed red velvet fabric open. Spike flinched and darted off the bed as sunlight bathed him. "Oh, goodness." Lilah said with a smirk. "I guess I didn't mention that you are safe behind this glass." She knocked on the window. "Necrotempered glass. A safe way for vampires to see the sun."

Spike walked towards the window attempting not to look impressed. But, feeling the warmth of the sunshine for the first time in one hundred plus years, even for a brief moment, was an amazing feeling. He closed his eyes to revel in the glow and then slowly turned to the two lawyers.

"Trying to impress me with fancy magics? Great." He said forcefully as he went to sit on the sofa. His blue eyes were icy in intensity. "I will repeat what I said yesterday. What do you want with me?"

Lindsey smiled as he appreciated the candor of this vampire. He sat opposite Spike on the another couch. "Well, Spike. I believe we have a mutual enemy and we are looking to eliminate this adversary expeditiously." Lindsey expected Spike to interject at this point but he could not read any expression on the blond vampire yet. He continued. "So, to purge our organization of the threat is our highest priority." The two lawyers looked at each other and nodded.

Spike sat silent for a moment. "And you want me to do the purging. Right?" He stood to stare menacingly down at the lawyers. He snorted and walked a few steps away. "And this is beneficial to me how?" Spike's patience was wearing thin.

Lilah stood. "By completing this task, you would be aiding our Firm; but also, helping yourself two-fold." Spike raised his scarred eyebrow but then turned his head away. "We can make it worth your while. We have the capability to do the one thing that no one else can." The vampire turned back to face her. "We can remove the chip." She smirked as she noted Spike's eyes widen.

'We've got him.' Lindsey thought to himself.

Spike was unnerved by the fact that the lawyers knew of his chip. Yet, after two years of being crippled, the thought of removing the burden was tempting. "The Initiative is destroyed." He stated plainly.

"We have access to many things at the Firm, Spike. You would be amazed by what we can do." Lilah replied.

"Wouldn't brag, pet." Spike said as he placed his hands in his duster to search for some cigarettes. He slowly lit one and took a long drag. "Still need me to do this for ya. Clearly you can't do everything on your own."

"Touché ." Lindsey countered as he joined the others across the room. Look, Spike, what we are offering will return you to your true form. Take the mark out and we remove the chip. That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Lindsey grew annoyed.

"Now, hold on a minute, Cowboy." Spike held his hands up mockingly. "Didn't say I wasn't interested." He sauntered over to a chair and sat down and propped his legs up on a table. "What's the creature that you need me to rub out? Is it a Grocksclar Demon? Nasty buggers they are. Fought a few back in the day." His eyes look up curiously and smirked.

The two lawyers looked at the other and Lindsey proceeded to speak. "Angel." Lindsey's eyes gazed upon the vampire as he noted the smirk fall from Spike's face.


	7. 7

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Please keep the FB coming!

Chapter 7

Spike placed his legs on the ground as he sat up. He was not clear on Lindsey's request. "Did you say, Angel?"

Lindsey answered simply. "Yes." The lawyer noted the lack of expression on the vampire's face.

Spike stood and paced around the room. He seemed to be in deep thought as the two lawyers awaited an answer. Suddenly, he turned to them. "And you'll take the chip out?"

Lilah answered grinning. "That's the deal. We told you, this would solve our problems and help you two-fold. You would be eliminating an enemy of yours and have the chip removed at the same time." She looked at her colleague and continued. "I can see you may need a few minutes to decide. We'll be back." Lilah added as she turned on the charm. The two left the room quickly.

Outside the chamber, they congregated. "It's in the bag." Lilah chuckled as the two lawyers shook hands. They remained outside for a few minutes as a mere formality.

Spike paced frantically throughout the room. Finally, he could get the bloody chip removed. "All I have to do is off Soul Boy." Spike said out loud with a smile. "Wonder what the Poof did to piss off these lawyers." Spike snorted as he realized that his salvation would lie with the attorneys from Wolfram and Hart. He chuckled at the situation. He sat down to light another cigarette to ponder his options. He took a long, slow drag. "Hold on a mo'...Wolf, ram, and hart...oh, bloody hell!" Spike shook his head as he realized who they were. Drusilla had warned him and he thought she was simply rambling. "What the hell is goin' on here?" He mumbled quietly to himself. As much as Spike wanted the chip removed, he was not going to allow a bunch of lawyers to take down Angelus. As much as he would like to see Angel suffer, this was not the way. 'It's not like I care for the bloke', Spike thought to himself as he dismissed his feelings. He was torn. 'Why do I care? Angel doesn't give a shit about me...hasn't for a hundred bloody years.' The blond vampire head turned quickly to the door as the two lawyers reentered with smug looks on their faces.

"Well, Spike?" Lilah said.

Spike eyed both brunettes very slowly while continuing to smoke his cigarette. "Yeah, about that." Spike paused. "'M not interested." Both lawyers' eyes were wide with surprise.

"Excuse me?" Lindsey practically hissed.

"You heard me, Mate." Spike punctuated the last word with venom in his voice. "Appreciate the offer and all; but, find someone else to do your purging."

"Do you realize what we offered you?" Lilah interjected; her face crimson with anger. "A return to the killing fields."

"Yikes." Spike chuckled. "Don't take it so hard, pet." Spike's eyes sparkled with glee.

"We can be a powerful ally, Spike. I don't think you understand our offer."

"No, I think I do." The vampire countered as the two stared at each other. "'M no one's puppet. So, that's that." Spike said as he dropped the cigarette to the carpeted floor and ground it out with tip of his worn black Doc Marten's. "I'll be on my way, then. Thanks for the room." He added sarcastically as he walked towards the door. Two armed guards stood just outside the entrance as Spike attempted to walk through. He was unsure if the barrier was still armed.

Lindsey walked up just behind Spike. "I think you should reconsider." He said quietly.

"Boy, you all have trouble with the word no, don't ya?" He turned to face the guards again. "Outta my way." Spike said forcefully. From behind him, Lindsey nodded. Suddenly, Spike screamed as he felt his face burning. A guard has doused his face with holy water. The other produced a taser that rendered Spike to the ground. He was moaning as the two dragged the vampire up by his arms. They turned to Lindsey to await their orders.

"Take him to the Chamber." The two nodded and then disappeared with Spike.

Lilah looked at Lindsey. "Now what?" She said impatiently.

"Don't worry, Lilah." The male attorney spoke with cold eyes. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot." He smiled.

-

Spike's eyes painfully fluttered open. He attempted to sit up and soon realized he was held down by leather restraints. He felt three leather strips across his torso and legs and his arms were held out to the side each bound with a band of leather. As his eyes surveyed the darkened room, it was clear he was no longer in a hotel room. His stomach twisted slightly with fear.

"Wakey, wakey." Lindsey said from a chair to the side of the chamber. He laughed a bit as he watched Spike turn his head toward the lawyer's voice. He sprung put of his chair and walked up to the vampire.

"Fuckin' pillock!" Spike sneered as he tried to break his bonds. "Let me outta here before I kill you."

"Um..." Lindsey looked up, "no!" He laughed again. "Come on, Spike. Glare at me all you want, vampire. You can't hurt me." Lindsey walked around the table to the other side. Spike's eyes did not follow. He looked straight up at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" He asked reluctantly.

"Do we need to go over this again?" He huffed. "We remove the chip after you kill Angel."

"Yeah, like I believe you fuckin' lawyers." Spike rolled his eyes.

"You have the skills to fight him." Lindsey leaned over and looked directly at Spike.

"Stop, I'm blushin'!" Spike said sarcastically as he spit in Lindsey's face. "Ow!" He added as his chip fired and his body shuddered.

The brunette lawyer paced around the table taunting the blond vampire. "Can't even spit in my face...pretty pathetic there, Sport!" There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again. His voice was low as he spoke directly into Spike's left ear. "Look, it's simple. Do as we say and you get to go. "

"Get bent." Spike uttered defiantly.

"Have it your way...Julius!" Lindsey turned to a man in black lurking in the corner. The menacing figure slowly stepped into the dim light. "Loosen him up a bit." Lindsey turned and proceeded to walk out the door as he heard the first groan of pain coming from the vampire.

TBC...


	8. 8

AN: Thanks for the feedback! Keep it coming! Please -) Angel and Spike will meet up eventually.

Chapter 8

Giles smiled as he pulled his cherry-red BMW convertible into his spot in front of the Magic Box. After he locked the door, his arm shielded his eyes from the intense rays of the sun. 'Such a contrast to England', he chuckled to himself. He was growing rather fond of the brightness of Southern California. 'It's good to be back, even if it is a Hellmouth.' he thought. As he walked into the shop, a jingling of the bell over the door alerted the establishment to his presence.

"Welcome to the Magic B..." Anya started. "Oh, it's only you Giles." She said with disappointment in her voice.

"A joy to see you as well, Anya." Giles countered with a strained smile on his face.

"H-Hi Giles!" Willow exclaimed as she ran up to the Ex-Watcher and hugged him.

"Willow, how are you?"

"Peachy!" She answered with a big grin.

"Good. Good." Giles said as he placed his briefcase on the counter and perused the shop.

"I've made a large amount of cash in your absence." Anya said proudly as she counted receipts while sitting at the table.

Giles smiled as he started to tend to the log behind the counter. He looked up suddenly when the door opened and Buffy and Xander walked through in the midst of a heated debate.

"I appreciate your help, Xander, but Bleach Boy is stronger than you. I can't risk you getting hurt. Now if he'd only come back then...Giles!" Buffy blurted out as she ran over to her mentor and hugged him tightly.

"H-Hello, Buffy." Giles strained as his circulation was blocked by the strength of the Slayer. "Air, Buffy." His eyes implored her.

"Sorry!" She let him go quickly. "We're happy you're back."

"G-man!" Xander shouted and waved as he saw the older man.

"Hello, Xander."

The group naturally gravitated towards the table and sat down.

"H-How was England?" Willow asked.

"Quite wet, really."

"Well, you're back in the warm bosom of SunnyD, G-man!"

"Xander, please refrain from calling me that horrid name." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. His attention turned to his Slayer. "Since I did not receive any calls in my absence, no apocalyptic occurrences while I was away?"

"Nothing, big, really." The petite blond answered. "You know, the usual vamps and some pathetic demons. A lot of them, though."

"What were you and Xander discussing when you arrived?" Giles inquired.

"Oh, that." She smiled as she looked at her brunette friend. "Like I said, there were lots of vamps. Usually the Bleached Wonder helps out. I just had my hands full and Xander tried to help." She looked sympathetically at Xander before he opened his mouth in protest.

"I helped!" The Zeppo whined.

"I know, Xander, but you almost got hurt a bunch of times." She said while patting his hand. "I do appreciate it, though."

"Well, I am happy none of you were injured." Giles said as he placed his glasses back upon his face. "Now, what is this about Spike? Is he away?"

"Yeah." Buffy huffed. "He should be grateful that we don't stake him. He's supposed to be here and help."

"Where is he?" Giles asked the group.

"Who cares?" Xander answered as he leaned over to kiss Anya's cheek. "We haven't seen him in a while." He chuckled. "I, for one, appreciate the silence."

Giles' stomach twisted. "When was the last time you have seen him?"

The Slayer thought for a moment as she looked up. "Um...about the time you left."

"W-What?" Giles slightly shouted which made the group tense. "Buffy, I have been gone nearly one month."

"And?" She countered as she rolled her eyes. "I looked at it like a vacation from the pain in my ass."

"Do you mean the 'ass' that aides you over and over again?" Giles snapped back at Buffy. She stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're defending Spike now?" She stood with her hands on her hips. "Is this like the Twilight Area or something?"

"Zone, Buffy." Xander quietly added.

"What?" She whipped head over to him.

"Twilight Zone." He said as he, Anya, and Willow exchanged looks.

"Shut up, Xander!" She turned back towards Giles.

"Why do you care?" She glared at him.

Giles ignored her tirade for a time. "Does anyone know where he is?" He noticed blank looks on the children's faces.

"I-I did go by his crypt." Willow added quietly as she felt Buffy's stare. She looked back defiantly. "W-What? I like him. He's harmless." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Will!" Buffy shouted. "He tried to kill you!" She huffed. "He tried to kill all of us!"

"So did Angel, Buffy." She countered and watched how quickly Buffy deflated.

"Willow, did you find anything?" Giles asked trying to steer the conversation back to the original point.

She shook her head. "The crypt was locked with a pretty strong looking padlock. Tara and I figured he went out of town or something."

"When was this?"

"A few weeks ago." She thought for a moment. "D-Do you think something is wrong with him?"

"Hello?" Xander interjected. "This is Spike we're talking about. He's a demon! The Big Bad. Why should we care? Demon's can't change!" He said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Really, sweetie?" Anya added as she gazed at her boyfriend.

"W-Well, of course, some can. Right, An?" He nervously giggled and then hugged her closely.

"Very well, then." Giles nodded to the group and walked over to grab his briefcase.

"Giles, you're going to look for him?" Buffy asked with puppy dog eyes. "Since when do you like Spike?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

Giles did not feel the need to explain his motives to her but did respond. "Buffy, you all people should know that certain circumstances can cause someone to change his or her path." With that he proceeded towards the door.

"W-Wait!" Willow shouted. "Can I go with you, Giles?" The Ex-Watcher smiled as he held the door open for the young witch. They walked silently to his car and sped away towards Resurrection Cemetery.

As the two got out of the car, Giles walked around towards his trunk. He opened it and produced a brown leather bag. He slung it across his shoulder and motioned towards Wilow. The two walked silently towards Spike's crypt. Willow chuckled. "I guess we don't have to worry about any vamp attacks."

"Indeed." Giles agreed. "Traversing a cemetery in daylight is quite the new experience."

They arrived at their destination and Giles dropped the bag to the ground; he rummaged through it and produced a lock cutter.

"Handy contraption to have." Willow quietly said.

After a grunt or two, Giles broke the lock and opened the crypt door. He placed his tool back in the bag and retrieved a flashlight.

"Spike?" Willow said skittishly as the two walked down a few steps into the cold, dank area. They stopped abruptly when they saw the condition of the crypt. They slowly perused the space with their eyes. Spike's TV lay shattered on the floor. Two chairs appeared overturned. There were candles strewn across the room.

"Giles?" Willow asked with uncertainty.

"There appears to have been a struggle." Giles said as he walked around. The only sound heard was that of broken glass grinding into the floor with Giles' footsteps. "Clearly something occurred...but what?" He asked himself. He looked around for a few more minutes and then turned to Willow. "Willow, let us go." The red headed Witch nodded in agreement and the two left.

When the two returned to the Magic Box, they were relieved to find Buffy and Xander were gone. Anya sat at the counter. She looked up. "Did you find Spike?"

Willow shook her head as a look of sadness enveloped her face.

"Willow, is it possible for you to do a locater spell?" Giles asked the witch.

"S-Sure, Giles. If you think it would help." She smiled nervously.

Anya walked over to the bookshelf and retrieved a spellbook and handed it to Willow. "I'm surprised you're helping us, Anya."

"Well, Spike's kind of like me: a neutered demon. He makes sarcastic remarks and sometimes helps me lift heavy things around the shop. I like him." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to the counter.

"U-Um..." Willow said as she thumbed through the book. "O-Okay." She looked at Giles. "Ready?" She sat on a mat and slowly began an incantation in Latin as her eyes closed. Suddenly her head raised quickly. She gasped and then her head fell. She looked at Giles. "I know where he is." Giles looked at her and raised his eyebrow, eagerly awaiting an answer. "LA."

TBC...


	9. 9

AN: This chapter is a bit longer than the last two...keep the feedback coming, I really appreciate it!

Warning: Mentions of torture

Chapter 9

Giles and Willow sat at the round table.

"I'm sorry I can't be more specific, Giles." Willow said as her eyes reflected her sadness. "The spell revealed that he was in LA; but it seemed so fuzzy. Almost like I couldn't get past something."

Giles sat silently as he pondered the situation. "Why would he be in Los Angeles?" He muttered aloud. "Whatever the reason, I fear that he may be in grave danger." He removed his glasses. "Oh course!" He said suddenly as he looked at the young Witch. "Before I departed for England, Spike informed me that Drusilla had visited him."

"Drusilla?" Willow asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes, he told me that she recently had been in LA..." Giles looked up as he attempted to recall the details. "Darla was there as well and Angel was involved somehow."

"Eek. Darla too? I'm not sure I understand." Her eyes reflected her confusion.

"It is a long story. I will fill you in later." Giles stood to pace. "If Spike is now in Los Angeles, this cannot be a mere coincidence. Somehow, this is all connected." The Ex-Watcher walked over to the counter and opened a drawer. He retrieved a pen and a pad of paper. He wrote something quickly and taped the piece of paper to the register.

"You're going to LA?" Willow asked as she walked to the counter.

"Yes. I believe I need to have a talk with Angel. I can search for Spike once I arrive." He smiled to reassure Willow. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Can you drive me to my dorm so I can grab some clothes and call Tara?"

"Of course." He said as the two left the Magic Box.

-

"Wesley!" Cordelia yelled from her spot on the counter.

"Cordelia, please refrain from shouting when you know very well that I was in my office." The Ex-Watcher emerged from behind the sliding doors with a scowl on his face. He huffed as he walked over to her. "Did you need something?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Jeez, Wesley. Angry much?" The Seer flipped her hair. "You're getting to be as moody as Mr. Broody Pants."

"Cordelia." Wesley drew out her name slowly as he attempted to contain his annoyance. "Did you have a point?"

"Oh, yeah! Did Mrs. Taylor pay you and Gunn for the protection you provided her against that vamp? And since you dusted it, I hope you charged her extra."

"Yes, Cordy. Here is the check." He reached into his wallet and retrieved the check and handed it over.

"Yes!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Mama needs some new shoes!" She said excitedly as she kissed the check and placed it in the Accounts Receivable box. Her smile faded as she watched Angel descend the grand staircase. He looked pensive. As he passed by the two on the way to the kitchen, he did not even seem to notice them.

Wesley looked at Cordelia. "He appears to be rather moody the last few weeks. I had hoped after the fiasco with his Sire and Childe, his disposition would gradually return to normal." He thought for a moment while Cordelia nodded in agreement. "Why don't you talk to him?" He asked her.

"What, me? Why not you? You're the boss!"

"I agree. And as the Boss, I think he might share his feelings better with a female co-worker. Good luck." He smiled as he patted her hand and returned to his office.

"Stupid Wesley." Cordelia muttered as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She noticed Angel sitting at the table staring at his mug full of blood. "Hey." She said quietly.

Angel looked up and half smiled at his friend. "Hi."

"So." She said as she fiddled with her fingers searching for the right way to begin the conversation. She settled on the direct approach. "What's got you all broody now, Angel?"

"What?" The dark vampire countered.

"Look, some thing's going on. You been all bad moody for a few weeks now. You're upstairs a lot and really quiet. " Cordelia looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, God! You're not having freaky-ass sex dreams about Darla again? Are you?"

"W-What? No! No, Cordy." He shook his head. "I don't know. Do you ever get a bad feeling?"

"Yeah, when I get a vision." She tried to make light of the situation.

"No. I mean, a sense of dread. Like, it's a warning that there is something coming."

"Well, we always look forward to an apocalypse." She noticed Angel smirk at her. "Come on, Angel. We only have to wait for my next vision to know that there is badness around the corner." She patted his hand. "So, let's deal with it when it comes, right? We can't worry about things that haven't happened yet."

The dark vampire smiled at her. "You're right. I'm probably overreacting." he chuckled. "When did you get so wise?"

"Hello? I'm Queen C." She smiled widely. "Come on." She stood and grabbed Angel by the hand. "Why don't you help me file." Before Angel had a chance to protest, she dragged him out of the kitchen. They were laughing as they burst through the door. Their laughter immediately dissipated as they found Giles and Willow standing in the lobby with small suitcases.

"Willow?" Angel said as the red-headed witch came to embrace him. "How are you?"

"Okay." She said quietly. "Hi, Cordy." She waved.

"Wow, Willow. It's been a while. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Peachy. Hi Giles."

"Hello, Cordelia. Angel."

"Rupert." Angel nodded at the Ex-Watcher. Angel led them to the sofas and motioned for them to sit down. "What brings you to LA?" Somehow in the pit of his stomach, he was sure this was not a social call.

"W-Well." Rupert hesitated because he was not sure how Angel would react. "We are sorry to descend upon your place of business unannounced, b..."

Suddenly Wesley came out of his office searching for Cordelia. "Oh, my! Mr. Giles. Miss Rosenberg. What brings you to Angel Investigations?"

"Wesley. Wow, you look different." Willow responded.

"Wesley." Giles nodded politely. He looked at Willow and smiled and then turned his attention back to Angel. "May I speak to you in private, Angel?"

"Sure." The dark vampire stood. "Cordelia, can you show Willow to a room?" He stopped for a moment. "We have plenty of rooms. I assume you do not have a place to stay?" The two Sunnydale travelers nodded. "This way, Rupert." He walked the two towards the kitchen, since Angel technically did not have an office anymore. Not that he was bitter that Wesley now occupied his big leather comfy chair.

The two sat down and initially shared an uncomfortable silence. Angel stood abruptly. "Tea?"

"Please." The Ex-Watcher nodded gratefully. After a few minutes, Angel placed a teacup with a bag of Earl Gray and a small container of milk in front of the Giles.

"Thank you." Giles cleared his throat. "W-Well," he started nervously, "the reason for our visit." He sipped his tea and began. "Spike."

At the mention of his wayward Childe's name, Angel's head shot up. He said nothing for the time being.

"Much has happened to Spike over the last few years." Giles began to inform Angel of the Initiative, Spike's tenuous pact with the Scoobies, and subsequent close friendship formed between the Ex-Watcher and the blond vampire. Angel was silent while Giles relayed the story. He did notice Angel's eyes flirting with yellow as he discussed Spike's time at the Initiative.

Angel's anger grew as he listened to Giles' story. He was shocked at what his Childe endured, guilty for not being there for him, and felt regret that their relationship was in shambles. 'We're enemies...he is soulless...why should I care?' Conflicting thoughts raged through the mind of the dark vampire.

"I last saw Spike approximately one month ago, prior to my trip to London. He came to my flat with some bruises. He had been in a fight with a few demons that were angry with him for being a traitor." Angel's eyebrow raised. "For helping the Slayer."

"I see." Angel sat stone-faced while listening to Giles. This lack of reaction was starting to annoy the Ex-Watcher but he continued talking.

"He also said that a few of his bruises were from Drusilla."

Angel's head shot up. "Drusilla? She was in Sunnydale?"

"Indeed. She told Spike she had a run-in with you in LA and had sired Darla. She was there to get Spike back. Spike did not share in her wishes and they fought and then she departed."

Angel stomach started to twist. His mouth was dry as he asked, "Where is Spike now?"

"I arrived back in Sunnydale earlier this morning. The children informed me that Spike has not been seen since I left for England. Buffy and Xander were quite pleased with his absence as you could imagine. Willow and Tara..." He paused as he saw Angel's eyebrows raise. "Tara is Willow's girlfriend."

"Oh." Angel said with some confusion. "Oh!" He said as he realized that Willow had gone through some changes since he left Sunnydale.

"We digress. As I was saying, Willow and Tara were worried and they went to his crypt a few weeks ago. It was secured with a padlock. Willow and I returned to it prior to coming here." Giles eyes looked sullen. "His home was in disarray. There appears to have been a struggle."

Angel was not sure what to think. "Why did you come to me?" He regretted the words as soon as they flowed from his mouth; especially after he saw anger upon the face of the Ex-Watcher.

"W-What? Angel, I would think that you would care that your Grandchilde was missing. I know you two have a complicated history. Spike has revealed a few things to me."

Angel hung his head in shame; then, he looked up. "What do you mean Grandchilde? William is MY CHILDE." His growled as his eyes became yellow in hue.

Giles sat stunned for a moment and then nodded. 'It all makes perfect sense now.' He thought. Spike's reaction to Angel had always perplexed the Ex-Librarian. He postulated how strong family ties were despite the fact that he was not born directly to Angelus. Now, he understood their connection clearly. And he also realized the depth of hurt Spike felt.

"Well, he informed me otherwise." Giles said curtly. He felt guilty for a moment goading Angel, but he needed to know if Angel would help them. "He refers to Drusilla as his Sire. He speaks occasionally of you with some emotion. I believe Spike has abandonment issues." Giles watched as Angel turned his head away.

The dark vampire spoke quietly. "He will never forgive me for leaving him." He looked at Giles. "Did he tell you that I went to China in 1900 to get him?" Giles simply stared back. "He had just killed his first Slayer and I went to find him after begging Darla to take me back. The look that he gave me was pure hatred. His beautiful blue eyes turned to ice as soon as he saw me. He wouldn't let me explain; Darla had told Dru and Will that I had died." Angel was wringing his hands. "I think he overheard me talking to Darla. That is how he found out that I had a soul and was wandering for two years feeding on rats, wallowing in my guilt. I made a mistake leaving him; but, it was an error I could not reverse." Giles saw tears in the eyes of the Master Vampire.

"In Sunnydale, Angel." A thought occurred to Giles. "Did you want to kill him?"

Angel shook his head. "I know I fight on the side of good, Rupert." Angel eyes burned with conviction. "But, I would not let ANYONE kill Will."

"B-But, when Angelus returned..." Giles removed his glasses.

Angel placed his hands over his eyes for a moment. "He...I was crazy. Will was so happy when he realized my soul was gone...but...I hurt him all over again."

Giles was surprised at the candor of Angel. Normally, the dark vampire did not speak with many words; he always seemed to shield his nature with secrecy.

"I came to you because I hoped that you would still care enough about him to help." He continued after Angel nodded. "Spike told me, in our last conversation, that Drusilla rambled about animals and the stars. Because Drusilla was here in Los Angeles prior to coming to Sunnydale, I presumed there could possibly be a connection."

"What kind of animals did she see in her vision?" Angel asked.

"Let me see..." Giles thought. "I believe she mentioned deer and perhaps foxes."

Angel sat silently for a moment. "Oh, God..." He said abruptly. "They wouldn't..." Angel stood and started pacing.

"W-Who, Angel?"

"Wolfram and Hart." He seethed as his face changed away from its human form to reveal the demon inside.

-

The chamber was dark and quiet. Huddled in the corner was a pale figure stripped naked and bound by chains. Spike's body was riddled with blood and bruises. He lay, nearly catatonic, on the cold concrete floor shivering; his eyes cold. He retreated inside himself to withstand the torture that was inevitable. Time meant nothing anymore. How long he had been there, he did not know. His lips were cracked and his tongue was parched as he had no water or blood in quite awhile. He was no longer sure how much longer he could last. He felt the pull of permanent catatonia calling to him with each passing moment. A lone tear traveled down his hollowed cheeks as he realized there was no hope.

TBC...


	10. 10

AN: Please continue with the great feedback...it makes me write faster! Thanks!

Chapter 10

Cordelia opened the door to a room on the second floor. The two former classmates looked at each other and half smiled.

"So, Cordelia..." Willow hesitated as she tried to search for words to break the uncomfortable silence. "I didn't know you were in LA."

"Yep. Came here after graduation." Her head bounced a few times as she stood looking at Willow.

The red head placed her bag upon the deep purple velvet comforter. "So...anything new?"

"I'm a Seer. You?"

"Witch...a-and a lesbian." She smiled nervously.

"Oh! Great." Cordelia smiled back and the two burst out laughing. "This is stupid, Willow. We're not in high school anymore."

Willow stopped laughing. "Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for the whole Xander thing. I'm not sure if I ever told you that."

Cordelia flipped her hair. "That's okay. He's a big loser, anyway!" She grinned widely. Cordelia went to the sofa to sit. "So, what brings you guys to LA anyway?"

"Spike's missing and we're here to find him. We're worried sick." Willow answered as she removed a few clothes from her bag.

Cordelia stood immediately. "Excuse me? Are you joking?" The brunette yelled.

"Cordy, a lot has changed over the last few years. Spike has a chip in his head that prevents him from hurting humans. He was forced initially to help us; but that has changed. Some of us became friends with him."

Cordelia thought for a moment. "Well, Angel recently revealed some things to me about Spike. But, he was here like two years ago trying to kill us for the Gem of Amara."

Willow chuckled. "Yeah, Spike told me about that." Cordelia frowned as she realized Willow was making light of the frightening time. "He swears he just wanted to see the sun!"

"And you believed him?"

"Partly...but I think he might have killed you anyway. But that was the old Spike."

"How do you know he wouldn't go back to that if he had the chance?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't. But I have faith in him that he wouldn't." Willow smiled warmly.

"Are you settled a bit?" Cordelia said as she surveyed the room. Willow nodded. "Let's go back downstairs."

* * *

Angel stormed out from the kitchen growling. Giles followed closely. He needed to know about this Wolfram and Hart that Angel mentioned.

"Angel, please." The Ex-Watcher implored. "Calm down." He walked closer to him slowly. "What is Wolfram and Hart?"

Angel reverted to his human features and turned to Giles. He was too upset to even talk. Suddenly, Giles heard Wesley coming from his office. The fellow Englishman talked in Angel's place.

"Wolfram and Hart is an evil interdimensional law firm hell-bent on destroying Angel and this agency. They will employ any means necessary to complete the task. They are our greatest adversaries."

"For what reason?"

Suddenly Angel, from across the room, spoke. "Because we exist." He paused. "We help the helpless and in our quest to do so, we have run across Wolfram and Hart many times. We ruin their plans time and time again." Angel sat down on the circular couch. He quickly relayed the recent events involving the law firm and Darla and Drusilla.

Angel sighed. "They used Darla and Drusilla to try to get to me."

Wesley added. "And it nearly worked."

"Somehow Spike is involved now as well." Giles postulated. "But how?"

Wesley's eyes were wide. "William the Bloody? How is he a part of this?"

"Willow performed a locater spell," Giles explained, "and Spike is somehow in Los Angeles. I worry by the state his home was in that he was taken by force." He turned to Angel. "Perhaps they are attempting to take advantage of the rift in your relationship with your Childe; as they did with Darla and Drusilla. I worry, though, that because he has been unaccounted for for nearly one month, something more sinister is at play."

"Where in LA is he?" Angel asked.

"We don't know." The three heard Willow answer as she and Cordelia descended the grand staircase. "It was like I was unable to see beyond the general location. I-It felt like strong magics were protecting his whereabouts." A sad look came upon her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

Angel stood up abruptly. "Wesley. Call Gunn. Tell him to meet us at the corner of Oak and 5th." Wesley nodded. He smiled as he realized Angel was not going to shut them out this time around.

"I would like to accompany you." Giles said adamantly.

"No." Angel said briskly. "I don't need these damn lawyers knowing who you are. They would somehow use it against us or Spike. Stay here." Angel stalked over to the coat rack and grabbed his three quarter length duster. He started walking to the door with Wesley at his side.

Cordelia asked him. "Where are you going?"

Angel continued towards the exit as he said, "To see a lawyer."

* * *

The car ride was silent. They had picked Gunn up a few minutes ago. Wesley brought the vampire hunter up to speed.

"So," Gunn asked. "How are we playin it? Are we going to the offices, or what?"

"Yes, Angel." Wesley added. "We cannot simply storm in there and expect to receive answers. We have attempted that before. That never works."

"I know." The dark vampire answered. "That's why were are going straight to the source." He screeched to a halt as he turned into a parking lot of an expensive downtown LA apartment building. He quickly got out of the car and began walking towards the high-rise.

The three men went to the side of the structure to wait. Angel glanced at his watch. "Lilah has to come home sometime. Even the evil need to rest." The two others shook their head in agreement.

After about an hour, they saw a black four-door sedan with tinted windows pull up. Suddenly, the back door on the passenger side opened and Lilah Morgan stepped out. She muttered something to the driver and slammed the door shut. As she walked towards the door, she suddenly opened her mouth to scream as she felt something pull her away. A hand was over her mouth before her shout was heard.

She stared into the yellow eyes of Angel. He sniffed the air as he allowed his demon to revel in her fear. He leaned towards her ear. "Don't scream and I'll take my hand off, okay?" She frantically nodded her head. He released his hand.

Lilah gasped for air as she stood facing the men of Angel Investigations. "There's security cameras you know." She said in a feeble attempt to intimidate the crew.

"Shut up, Lilah." The dark vampire said with a chill in his voice. She stared back at Angel. This was a side she had not seen from him before. "I want you to tell me what you did to Spike." He glared.

"What? What's a Spike?" She said as she looked around for an escape route.

"Don't even think about running. In a split second, I will break your neck." He smirked.

"I'm human, remember Champ? You won't kill me. Oh,but wait, I guess if you have other people do the murdering it doesn't count against your 'no killing humans' policy? Does it?" She grinned.

"Darla and Drusilla were fools to spare you." He leaned closer to her. "Now, tell me what you have done with Spike. " He growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" She said emphatically.

"You're lying, Lilah. I can smell your fear and your heart is beating too fast."

"Yeah, because you scared the daylights out of me. Look Angel, whoever this person is, I'm not involved. A guy like you probably has other enemies right? Why don't you go stalk them?" She turned to walk away. When she realized Angel wasn't following her she sped up and ran into her building. The security guard met her at the door as he realized she was a bit shaken.

"Everything all right, Miss Morgan?" The stocky guard asked. "Did something happen out there?" He reached towards his gun as he peered outside the door briefly.

"No. I thought I heard something." Lilah massaged her neck as she stared outside from behind the door. She sighed and proceeded to the safety of her apartment and to the comfort of an extremely strong cocktail.

The three sped away into the night.

"Well, that was useless." Gunn said as he broke the silence.

"She's lying." Angel replied as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Wesley added. "What shall be our next move?"

"We need to watch Lindsey and Lilah. Sooner or later they will trip up. And when they do, we'll find Spike." They arrived at the hotel and were walking towards the entrance.

Gunn pondered something. "So, who's this Spike to you, Angel?"

Angel did not answer right away. "He's my Chlide." He said quietly.

"You have a kid?"

"No, my Childe. I made him. He was...er...is my Most Favored." Angel said as he strode into the dark lobby.

"Well, how come you've never mentioned him before?" Gunn asked.

Angel bowed his head for a moment and looked at his two colleagues. "Good night, guys. See you in the morning. I appreciate your help on this." The dark vampire ascended the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Lilah threw her briefcase on top of her desk as she entered her office. She immediately picked up the phone. "We need to meet , now!" She said to the voice on the other line. "Fine...I'll be right there." She replaced the phone and walked quickly to Lindsey's office.

The male attorney was sitting at his desk reading a file. He looked up at Lilah as she burst through his entrance and closed the door swiftly.

"We have a problem." She announced.

Lindsey sighed and rolled his eyes. He was starting to get annoyed with Lilah's theatrics. "What now?"

"Angel, that's what." The statuesque lawyer began to pace. "He knows we have Spike."

"What?" Lindsey was wide eyed.

"Yeah, he and his do-gooder squad paid me a little visit last night. Well, I guess you could call it more of an ambush."

"What happened?" Lindsey stood.

"Well, Angel threatened me. And, he was scary."

"He thinks he is so intimidating. But, he's full of it."

Lilah shook her head. "I've been on the receiving end of that Angel, Lindsey. No, what I saw last night scared me. The look in his eyes and the sound of his voice..." She trailed off. "We need to end this now. We've had Spike for a month. And despite making mince meat of him, he hasn't come around."

"What are you suggesting?" Lindsey's eyes narrowed.

"Clean him up and drop him back off in Sunnydale." She paused. "We'll come up with another plan. Eventually." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? If Angel is this rattled, then we have exactly the right plan already." Lindsey's anger was building.

"Lindsey, if you had been there...you would understand." The two lawyers reached an impasse as they stared the other down. "I saw Spike last week. He's of no use to us anyway. You had Julius do too good of a job."

Lindsey huffed. "I think this is a big mistake."

"Well, I don't. We'll come up with something else. Come on, Lindsey." She grinned. "Trust me on this. My gut tells me this is the right way to go."

"Fine. Whatever, Lilah." Lindsey sat back in his chair and swiveled around to face the window as Lilah left.

* * *

Lindsey walked down to Chamber in the deepest recesses of Wolfram and Hart. In his hand, he held a thermos full of warm human blood. As he nodded his head at the figure guarding the entrance, he placed a piece of paper in his hand. "Tell Agent Hauser to drop the subject at this address when the time arrives." The guard nodded and proceeded to unlock the heavy steel metal door. Upon entering the dark area, Lindsey proceeded to the one-way mirror. The inner door opened and Julius walked out. The two nodded at the other. 

"Mister McDonald." The deep voice began. "Just in time. Are you here again to watch today's session?"

"Actually, all sessions are canceled until further notice." Lindsey extended his right hand. "As usual, a job well done." Julius nodded. "You will of course, be paid for today's session. Make sure to talk with Margie in accounting."

"Thank you, sir." Julius knocked on the outer door and was let out.

Lindsey placed the thermos on the lone table. He looked into the one-way mirror at the figure huddled on the floor. He often watched Spike's torture since he arrived. Lindsey was impressed with the strength and constitution of the blond vampire. He had endured so much; yet, he never gave in. Lindsey almost admired him for it. At times, he had felt sorry for him.

He turned to grab the thermos and went into the chamber. He slowly walked up to the vampire who appeared to be sleeping. As Lindsey crouched near Spike, suddenly Spike's eyes flew open and he whimpered and scooted as fast as he could towards the corner. Chains dragged behind him. He was curled into the smallest ball he could make himself as he leaned against the wall. He shivered and shook with fear as Lindsey came closer to him.

"Spike." Lindsey said calmly. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I brought you some blood." He saw Spike turn away. "Come on, it's been awhile. It's human."

Spike's mind was so confused. His body screamed for blood. He was so desperate with hunger that he turned his head back towards Lindsey. The soft light in the room illuminated his gaunt pale face. Lindsey inched closer and closer to the blond vampire to offer the blood.

"It's over, Spike. Okay? It's over. Drink the blood." He extended his arm, holding the thermos in his right hand.

Bright, blue eyes stared at him and then at the thermos. Spike's bloodlust overwhelmed him and his hands made a weak attempt to rise to grab the thermos. The weight of the chains were overwhelming and his hands fell heavily to the ground with a large noise.

"Here." Lindsey placed the thermos on the ground and produced a key from his pocket. He released Spike's bindings and helped the blond vampire grasp the thermos. Spike hungrily gulped the blood down. Half of it spilled down the corners of his mouth, but he didn't even notice. When he had his fill, he released the thermos and stared at the lawyer in front of him. Spike felt so confused. Wasn't this one of his captors? His mind was so fuzzy. He suddenly felt tired as his eyes flickered. Darkness captured him and he slumped onto the floor.

Lindsey kneeled over the unconscious vampire as he threw the thermos across the room. He stroked the sunken cheek of Spike and grinned evilly.

TBC...


	11. 11

AN: Feedback feeds the soul. Thank you all!

AN2: Words in italics taken from ATS Season 1 "I Will Remember You"

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters.

Warning: Torture; VERY angsty chapter ahead; Lindsey fans may not want to read

Chapter 11

Lilah walked towards Lindsey's office the next morning. After a long bath and a wonderful glass or two of chardonnay the previous night, she discovered a satisfactory alternative to the 'Spike Plan.' She sauntered past Lindsey's secretary and was about to open his door, when a voice stopped her.

"Miss Morgan?" The secretary stood to face the female attorney.

Lilah hastily turned to her. "Yes, um...sorry, I don't know your name." She said with a roll of her eyes, annoyed with the interruption.

"Carol."

"Yes, Carol. What is it?"

"Mr. McDonald is not here today. He called this morning and said he was going to take a few personal days. He said you would not mind."

Lilah's anger was building. He was leaving her alone in the mess. She gritted her teeth. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, ma'am." She shook her head.

"Fine!" Lilah huffed and stormed back to her office.

* * *

When Spike awoke, he felt groggy. Unfortunately, the blood he had ingested made him more aware than he had been. He attempted to roll over; but, most of his movement was limited due to chains. He realized that he was in a room with no windows. It was sparsely decorated with a bed, a desk and a few chairs. He was secured to the wall by the same chains from the previous place. His fear returned as he noted that he was still a prisoner. He began to breathe, albeit shallow, to calm himself. His body screamed in pain as his awareness returned. He did see that he was now clad in jeans. It was not enough to shield him from the cold he felt. He shivered. 

"Well, you sure sleep a long time." The quiet voice came from across the room. Lindsey walked towards the crouching vampire. "How ya feeling? Huh?" Lindsey laughed as he circled Spike. The blond vampire looked away.

"What are you trying to prove, Spike? You're not a champion. You're just a killer. That's all you are. Such a simple task we asked of you." Lindsey bent down to eye level with Spike. He grabbed the vampire's face roughly and turned it towards him and said with malice, "All you had to do was kill Angel." He forcefully pushed Spike's head away from him so it hit the wall extremely hard. He smiled as he saw the blood pouring from a cut above the vampire's right eye. Spike kept his head turned away from the lawyer.

"Why do you even care, Spike? It's not like Angel even gives a shit about you." Spike slowly closed his eyes. Lindsey grinned as he stood once more. He spoke flippantly. "I mean, Angel has known that we've had you for weeks, but he hasn't come for you. I bet he hasn't even looked." Spike curled up even more as he tried to ignore what Lindsey was saying. Lindsey leaned in closer towards Spike's ear. "You're nothing to him. You're nothing to anybody! I bet you that no one has even noticed that you're gone!"

Spike felt his heart breaking as he heard Lindsey's venomous words. His voice cracked and was dry from misuse. "You're lying! If h-he knew, he'd come for me!"

"Would he?" The lawyer paused. "Angel is good, Spike! Why should he concerned with a piece of shit like yourself! He has more important things to worry about."

"He's my Sire!" Spike shouted back in his fractured voice. "He would come for me if he knew!" His eyes watered.

"Why, because you two are so close? Because he has helped you so much in the last one hundred years? You've tried to kill him before, Spike. Why would he want to help you?"

Spike's hands flew to the sides of his head as he started to shake. "No...no...no..stop...stop...please..." Spike pleaded as he murmured and shook his head back and forth as tears flowed down his face. He knew in his heart he was truly alone.

Lindsey easily hauled Spike up by the shoulders; Spike's malnourished state had rendered him extremely light in weight. Lindsey threw him against the wall. The blond vampire dropped to the floor as blood poured from his nose.

Lindsey stood over Spike as he struggled to sit up. "No one refuses a deal with Wolfram & Hart, Spike." His eyes narrowed. "No one." He walked over to the desk and returned with a canteen. He placed it on the ground within reach of Spike. "Finish the blood in here." Spike eyes were wide. "This time, it's not drugged. I don't want you all zoned out on me. Where's the fun in that?" With a smirk, he turned to leave the room. Spike slowly lay down on the hard, cold tile floor as his body was wracked with sobs. He whispered, "Sire...please...help me."

* * *

Angel sat up in bed with a scream as he emerged from a nightmare. "Will!" He shouted into the air. The dark vampire took unneeded breaths as he attempted to calm himself down. He looked at the clock. 9 am. He didn't realize that he fell asleep. He had come up to retrieve something from his room last night. As he regained his bearings, he walked towards the shower to wake himself up fully. He felt sick to his stomach. He dreamed of his precious Will; all he heard were screams. As the hot water cascaded over his face, he scrubbed intensely to cleanse himself of the sense of doom that plagued him. 

Angel slowly dressed and went to meet his friends in the lobby. He attempted to smile at his colleagues as he walked across the main floor. With each passing minute, his fear for Spike grew. He could sense the tension with his Sunnydale friends as well.

"Hi, Angel." Cordelia tried to be cheery. "I warmed up some blood for you." She said with a smile as she handed her friend the perfectly warmed mug. Angel had lost his appetite, but took what was offered. He sat down at the front desk and placed the mug next to him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"I did not mean to alarm you, Angel." Giles apologized. "You should rest some more. You do not look well." Giles was commenting on the bags apparent under Angel's eyes.

"I'm fine, Giles." Angel turned to Cordelia. "Any new business?"

"Nope, vision free. Thank whoever! And no new walk-in clients."

Angel did not inquire about Spike because in his heart, he knew there was no new information. He rose to walk into the kitchen. The thought of drinking the blood made him physically ill. He poured it out into the sink and leaned against it and sighed. He heard Giles follow him in. "What do you want?" Angel asked angrily before Giles had a chance to speak.

The Ex-Watcher spoke. "We will find him."

"How? We have no leads. Wherever he is, there is magic protecting the location."

"Wesley and Gunn went to Wolfram & Hart today to confront Lindsey or perhaps interrogate Lilah again. I am hopeful they can return with some new information."

Angel spoke quietly. "I'm having dreams where I can almost feel him. I'm so close and then it all slips away. All that is left are screams of pure agony and the smell of fear." He bowed his head.

"Angel, I have read about the blood bond between the Sire and his or her Childer. Is it possible to use the link to find him?"

Angel shook his head; his chocolate brown eyes filled with regret. "I broke it. After I was ensouled, I had such guilt. I needed to dissociate myself from my previous life. Any family ties I had were broken. Remembering what we had was painful enough. But to feel it as well was unbearable." Giles placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "I should have been there for him. I failed him." A tear slipped from his eye.

"I am sure you can make it up to him when we see him. Okay?" Giles smiled at him as they proceeded to exit the kitchen.

Gunn and Wesley were talking to Cordelia and Willow at the counter. "Angel." Wesley began. "I am afraid that we have no new information...except this. We cornered Lilah and she still denies having any involvement. When inquiring about Lindsey, she told us that he took a few personal days starting today."

"That's got to mean somethin'. Gunn added. "If we can somehow find Lindsey, we'll find Spike."

Angel turned to the witch. "Willow, can you try the spell again? Maybe it will work since you are now in LA."

"Sure. Let me get my things." She sprinted upstairs.

'This has to work.' Angel thought to himself.

* * *

"Feeling better, Spike?" Lindsey taunted as he returned to the room. He bent over to retrieve the thermos and he shook it to determine if the contents were consumed. "Good boy." He said as he ruffled the curly dirt laden locks of the blond vampire. "Jeez, man. You do stink! I'll tell you what. Since I'm feeling generous, I will unlock you and allow you to shower. You did what you were told." He retrieved the key and unlocked the shackles. He aided Spike in helping him stand. The blond vampire's knees buckled as he had not placed weight on his legs for some time. Lindsey said nothing as he led him out of the room. Spike noticed that they were in a rather spacious country house. It was a short walk to the bathroom. He led Spike to the sink where he disengaged himself from the weak vampire. Spike used the white porcelain basin to steady himself. Lindsey left the room. 

With shaky hands, Spike's fingers fumbled with his button and then with the zipper. He nearly fell over as he pulled his jean pants down and stepped out of them. Lindsey had turned the water on before departing. As the water hit the blond vampire, he could not help but revel in the feeling of fresh water. He quickly but shakily reached for the soap and began to wash his form.

The water falling over him hid the tears pouring out of his eyes. He reached for the shampoo and attempted to tame the unruly curls that had formed during his captivity.

After about ten minutes, he emerged from the shower. Spike kept his head lowered as he dried himself off. As he placed the jeans back on, he realized that he was trapped and there was nothing he could do anymore. No one was coming for him.

He followed Lindsey back to the room. Lindsey motioned for him to sit on the bed. Fear gripped Spike; but he did as he was told. He sat on the bed with his knees to his chest and his head resting on his knees. His body was turned away.

"If you promise to be good, I won't chain you back up." Lindsey said in a low voice. "You appear to be healing somewhat since drinking the blood. I have a few things to take care of. You may sleep on the bed if you'd like." And with that statement, he left the room.

* * *

Spike managed to take a catnap but immediately awoke when he heard Lindsey return. A few hours may have passed; but, he was not sure. 

"Sleep well, honey?" Lindsey's speech was slurred as he walked slowly to the bed. Spike scooted as far against the headboard as possible. He noticed that Lindsey's shirt was open and he reeked of alcohol; he held a bottle of liquor in his right hand. Spike started panting and looking for an escape. There was only one way out and Lindsey had the key. Lindsey plopped down on the chair and laughed. He took a swig of alcohol and then placed the bottle down near the chair. He eyed Spike with the look of a predator. "Come here." He said in a low voice. Spike did not move from his position. "NOW!" He yelled. The blond vampire scampered off the bed and kneeled on the floor near him.

"I'll give you one more chance..." He paused. "Kill Angel." Spike sat silently as his head was bowed.

"Wrong answer!" Lindsey yelled and he stood up and stalked towards the vampire with hate in his eyes.

* * *

The group sat in the lobby completely silent. Tears poured from Willow's eyes as she bowed her head. "I-I can't see anything. I'm sorry." She said quietly as Cordelia placed her arms around her newfound friend. 

Angel sat at the couch with his head in his hands. His demon was rattling in its cage. He has tried to be calm and rational to this point. Now, he just wanted to kill. The tension in the room was palpable.

Suddenly, the lobby doors opened. "Hello, good friends and all!" Lorne said cheerfully. He stopped at the top step as the somber nature of the room hit him like a mack truck. "Whoa! Don't like the vibes in here, kids." He sauntered over to Angel and sat down. "What's wrong, Angelcakes?" All he received from the dark vampire was a growl.

Wesley stepped in. "We have a rather grave situation here, Lorne." The Ex-Watcher turned to his former colleague and the red headed witch. "Lorne, I would like to introduce Rupert Giles and Willow Rosenberg. They hail from Sunnydale. This is Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan; in this dimension he is known as Lorne or the Host . He is an Empath Demon."

Lorne extended his hands to both. "Pleased to meet you. So, the Hellmouth? Hope you find Hell-A a bit more fun! So, what's the sitch, friends? Anything I can help with? You have always helped me out."

Wesley added. "Perhaps you could read Angel."

"NOOOO!" Cordelia and Gunn shouted in unison. Wesley glared at them. Angel did not even seem to notice the mini-protest.

"This could potentially provide a clue to Spike's location." He walked over to Angel and spoke quietly to the increasingly agitated vampire. "Angel, sing a bit for Lorne. It may help us find Spike."

The dark vampire looked up and nodded his head as he cleared his throat. He stood and Cordelia and Gunn prepared to cover their ears. "You are the wind beneath my wings..."

"Always did like the ballads..." Lorne muttered under his breath as he motioned for Angel to stop with the song.

"What did you see?" Angel asked forcefully.

"Sticky situation, oh Broody One."

"Did you see where he is?"

"I don't receive that kind of information. All I can tell you is that, the answer may lie with the Oracles."

Angel and Wesley looked at each other. The dark vampire spoke. "The Oracles were destroyed; they were murdered by Voka."

"Yes, they were." The green demon concurred. "But, do you think the Powers are not capable of filling the void? Seek them out. They may be able to help you. Well, will you look at the time...I've got to go open the club." The tall demon began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, Lorne!" Gunn called out after him. "Did you need help with somethin'. Why did you come?"

"Huh, you know? I forgot. Anyway, toodles, my campadres!" The green demon departed with a smile.

Angel immediately walked up to his room. He returned with a box and his coat. He looked at Gunn and Wesley and the other two followed him out the door.

* * *

"What is this place, man? Looks like some sort of temple." Gunn said as he observed the gray stone walls. 

"Do you recall the ritual, Angel?" Wesley added.

"It's right here." He said sadly as he glanced at the paper. The handwriting was in Doyle's script. Wesley sympathetically smiled at the dark vampire as Angel started chanting.

Angel clutched the box to use as an offering and began. "_We beseech access to the knowing ones...we are made to survive." _Angel lights the caldron.

Suddenly he finds himself inside the temple staring at a man and a woman dressed in white with ornate silver drawings on the skin.

The woman spoke first. Her strong voice echoing throughout the temple. "Come before us lower being. And you have brought an offering." She looked at Angel directly as he extended his gift to her. "I have heard of you; the souled vampire; a champion; what you seek we cannot provide."

"I haven't asked yet."

The male figure spoke next. "We know what you seek...we cannot be bothered with the insignificant travails of vampires; especially those who are evil."

"Spike has changed. He is fighting on the Hellmouth on the side of good!" Angel pleaded.

"He has no soul; he cannot be trusted."

"You're wrong. Please." Angel's eyes filled with tears. "He is my Childe. He is suffering."

The male figure raised his voice. "Is this any different than the suffering he has caused?"

"I am no different than him. Yet, you now call me a champion." Angel walked closer. "I fight for my redemption. He could too."

"ENOUGH!" The two spoke together. "We will ponder your plea. You are dismissed."

Suddenly, Angel was thrown out the entrance and landed in front of Gunn and Wesley. The two helped pick their friend up. The look on Angel's face conveyed all the information they needed. They walked silently back to the car and drove to the hotel.

Cordelia, Willow, and Giles sat in the lobby awaiting their return. The three men entered the lobby. Cordelia walked up to them and was going to ask a question when she screamed as she fell to the ground. Angel caught her before she kissed the lobby floor. He cradled her in his lap as the pain of the vision subsided. Tears poured out of her eyes as she sobbed. The pain of the visions were steadily worsening. Wesley walked up to her with a pad and pencil to take down the pertinent information to their new case.

Cordelia wiped her eyes and looked up at her friend. She quietly said through the tears, "I know where Spike is."

TBC...


	12. 12

AN: As always, THANKS for all the Feedback! Keep it coming!

Warning: Torture; this story is not for Lindsey fans.

Chapter 12 – The Rescue

Angel stood from the floor and lifted a sobbing Cordelia into his arms. He placed her gently on the large, plush sofa. He turned to Gunn as the demon hunter handed him two aspirin and a glass of water.

"Here, Cordy." Angel said gently as he helped her take the medication. "The pain should go away soon." The dark vampire had a million questions to ask her, but he realized he needed to allow some recovery time. His undead heart fluttered with joy knowing that they could soon rescue Spike.

The Seer's cries subsided after a few minutes. She looked at her friend as she recalled the images tumbling around in her brain. "He's in the mountains...some sort of cabin...1-3-5-4-3 Orchard Drive..." Cordelia said slowly as she closed her eyes. Fresh tears poured from them. She looked up at Angel with wide eyes. "Angel, I could feel his pain." She said sobbing as she buried her head in Angel's shoulder. "He's lost all hope. I'm not sure how much longer he can last."

Angel looked at the team as he stood. "We need to find out where this house is."

Willow spoke. "Do you have a computer? I can do a quick search that will give us directions."

"This way, Willow." Wesley directed her towards their PC.

Angel turned to Gunn. "Let's get weapons. I'm not sure if we're only dealing with humans, demons, or both."

"We'll be prepared." Gunn answered as he went to the weapons cabinet.

"I will go this time, Angel." Giles spoke firmly as he placed his jacket on. Angel acquiesced. He could sense the fatherly feelings Giles held towards his Childe. As much as Angel did not want to admit it to himself, Giles had been more of a support to Spike than he had.

Willow had her resolve face on. "Angel. I want to come. You may need magic to help him." The dark vampire nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cordelia placing her jacket on. He smiled at her strength. The six left the hotel in two cars. They sped off into the night towards the mountains.

* * *

Lindsey sat up quickly with a gasp. It was then he realized that he was on the floor. He trembled as he attempted to stand. He used the wall to climb upright. He groaned as he felt his head spin. His pupils slowly adjusted to the light as he gazed down. His eyes were wide in shock as looked down at the bloodied, naked, unconscious vampire. He searched his brain as his memory returned. He ran over to the corner of the room and fell to his knees as he violently regurgitated the contents he had ingested. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked back at the figure chained to wall. There was blood everywhere: on the floor, the bed, and on his shirt that lay crumpled on the side of the bed. Lindsey quickly left the room and went to the bathroom. He tumbled toward the basin gasping. He looked down at his shaking hands; they were covered with blood and his knuckles were cut. He scrubbed his hands with soap and then desperately threw ice cold water over his face. As he vigorously wiped his visage, he looked into the mirror. He slowly lowered the towel as he stared as his drawn face. He barely recognized the man that had come to Los Angeles three years ago. 

'What have I done?' He thought.

* * *

As the crew neared the cabin, Angel began gripping the steering wheel tighter. Every so often, Cordelia glanced over to him. She was fearful of Angel's ability to control himself. As they arrived, Wesley and Angel turned off their headlights and pulled off the road prior to the driveway. They mobilized behind Angel's car to secure their weapons. Angel began feeling the pull of his Childe as they neared the cabin. There was so much pain. His demon wanted to come to the forefront. 

Suddenly, Angel stopped. He turned to the group. Despite the darkness, they could see Angel's yellow eyes. "If Lindsey has hurt Spike, I will not hesitate to kill him." He said menacingly. His words sent shivers down the spines of the humans. He turned to walk again.

* * *

Lindsey practically ran from the bathroom. He felt claustrophobic and needed some air. He turned the porch light on and went outside. The nighttime cool air rushed over him and provided some relief. He was still getting his bearings when he heard a noise. His heart started beating quickly as he tried to make out what the noise was. Suddenly, a figure swooped onto the porch and lifted him from the stoop. 

"Lindsey!" Angel hissed in gameface as he held the lawyer three feet off the ground by the neck. "Find Spike!" He commanded to his friends as Willow, Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn sprinted into the house to search for the blond vampire.

Lindsey struggled and gasped for breath as his legs swung frantically. His face began changing hue as he struggled less.

"Angel!" Giles yelled from behind him. "We need to find Spike!"

Angel was panting as his teeth were clenched as he attempted to choke the life out of lawyer. Suddenly, he dropped Lindsey to the ground. Giles gingerly walked up to the seething vampire and placed his hand on his back. "Go on. I'll watch him." Giles said quietly as he pointed a gun at the lawyer.

Angel stopped at the door. He looked to Giles with pleading eyes. The Ex-Watcher bent down towards Lindsey who lay on the ground clutching his neck and wheezing for breath. Giles placed the gun at Lindsey's temple. "Invite him in, now." Giles commanded, channeling a bit of the Ripper.

Lindsey gasped and conceded defeat. "Come...((cough))...((cough))...in."

Angel frantically ran into the house and was immediately bombarded with scent of his Childe, his blood, and death. He saw his friends congregating outside of the back room. Wesley was shaking his head while Willow cried. Cordelia looked at her friend and with sad eyes said, "Angel..." The dark vampire pushed passed them all and stopped as he saw the tiny, naked, bloodied body of his Childe bound by his wrists. He screamed as he fell to his knees in front of the seemingly lifeless body. He ripped the chains from the wall and gathered Spike into arms. He was still in gameface as blood tears poured from his eyes as he rocked his Childe back and forth while stroking his bloodied hair.

Gunn, Wesley, Willow and Cordelia slowly backed away from the room to give Angel some time alone. They joined Giles on the porch. Lindsey lay on the ground still gasping. Gunn gently placed his hand on Giles' shoulder and motioned with his head towards the back room. Giles nodded his head and handed the gun over to him. As Giles saw Willow crying , his heart feared what he was about to witness. He followed the cries of Angel and his eyes widened when he saw the limp body of Spike in Angel's arms. He removed his glasses as his eyes watered. He bowed his head as a lone tear traveled down his cheek.

Angel roughly bit into his wrist and placed it at Spike's mouth. Come on, Will. Drink for Sire, now." There was no response from the blond vampire. "Come on, boy! Drink!" Angel commanded hoping his 'Sire voice' would make Spike obey.

Desperation filled the dark vampire's voice. "Please, Will." He whispered as he sobbed into Spike's neck. "Please!"

From behind him, Giles spoke. "Angel, let us leave." After a few minutes, Angel carefully carried Spike out the back entrance towards his friends. Gunn still had the pistol pointed at the lawyer. The vampire hunter looked directly at Angel awaiting instructions on how to deal with Lindsey.

Angel walked over to Wesley. "Please take Spike to the car for me." He transferred his unconscious Childe over to the Ex-Watcher. Angel looked intently at his friends and they knew to walk directly to the car. Giles hung back and waited on the grass about ten feet away.

Angel sighed as he looked down. His eyes closed; he slowly opened them. Lindsey attempted to move back when he saw yellow eyes staring menacingly at him. His fear set in as he saw Angel smirk.

"Now that the humans have left, we can have some fun. What should we do with you, boyo?" The dark vampire walked back and forth like a predator sizing up their prey. "You tortured my Most Favored Childe, my William; you touched what is mine and mine alone. For that, you deserve death. It wouldn't be quick, though. I could keep you alive for a very long time." He crouched next to the terrified lawyer. "What would Angel do, huh?" The dark vampire laughed. "The Souled loser would probably give you a slap on the wrist and tell you not to do it again, or else! Am I right?" He laughed again. The smile faded from his face. "Maybe that's why he let me out to play for a bit. I believe you wanted to meet me?" Angelus lifted Lindsey and punched him with such force that he flew about twenty feet and landed against the side of the cabin. The brunette lawyer struggled to get up as the wind was knocked out of him. He lay bleeding and gasping for air. Angelus walked slowly towards Lindsey.

"Just k-kill m-me..." Lindsey gasped.

"Well, it's no fun if you ask for it!" Angelus replied as he stood over the lawyer.

"I'm sorry!" Tears poured out of Lindsey's eyes.

"You're sorry?" He laughed. "Well, then that makes it all better!" Angelus said sarcastically. He lost his sense of humor quickly as he sank down to Lindsey's level. "I'm not the Souled One; sorry won't work with me." His voice was low but forceful. Angelus closed his eyes for a moment. He shook slightly. "I have to go tend to my Childe. I won't kill you yet, Lindsey. That's too easy. If I were you, I'd run. Because one of these days, I will find you. For your sake, you better be six feet under by the time we see each other again. And don't think you'll be safe if Angel is in the driving seat." He smirked again. "See, even he has a breaking point. You lawyer idiots have no idea who you are dealing with." He glared at the frightened lawyer.

"Well," Angelus said cheerfully. "I hate to eat and run; but..." He grabbed Lindsey quickly and sunk his fangs into the lawyer's neck. Lindsey screamed as he felt his blood leaving his body. Angelus did not fully drain him. He took enough to incapacitate him for some time. He threw him again as he licked his lips. He smirked at Giles before closing his eyes. After a minute, they opened. Angel turned to his right to see the unconscious but breathing body of Lindsey and walked down the porch steps towards Giles. The two walked silently to the car.

TBC...


	13. 13

AN: I am so honored with all the feedback...it really motivates me! Please continue. Now, on with the story...

Chapter 13

The two cars arrived back at the hotel a few hours before sunrise. Angel gingerly carried Spike into the lobby. Before ascending the staircase, he turned to his friends. "We will need a lot of human blood." He smiled sadly. "Thanks, guys." He said as he gazed down at his boy. He looked at Giles and the Ex-Watcher proceeded to follow him up the stairs and into Angel's suite.

"I have supplies in my closet, Giles. I need to look him over before placing him into the bath. Could you start the water, please?" Angel spoke calmly but with an underlying tension.

"Of course." Giles quickly went into the bathroom.

Angel lay the unconscious Spike down on the floor for a moment. He spread a few blankets on the couch and then placed Spike on top of it. Angel's chocolate brown eyes surveyed Spike's naked body. He was riddled with new and old bruises and some fresh cuts. The dark vampire nearly wretched at the site. He could easily count all of Spike's ribs. His cheekbones were greatly accentuated by the lack of blood Spike obviously endured. Angel bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment. He could not allow his emotions to overwhelm him. His boy needed him.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Giles was ready with soap and towels. After Spike was placed in the warm water, Giles supported his weight, while Angel proceeded to wash. They had to change the bathwater three times before ridding Spike of all the blood. He appeared clean, but the bruising on his body was still significant.

Angel carried Spike and placed him on the bed. He then placed antibiotic cream on Spike; he began with Spike's beautiful but sunken face. Angel methodically started at the top and worked his way down. He could still smell Spike's blood. There were a few cuts that still oozed. Angel looked up at Giles.

"There are a few things that I need to do now, Giles. I appreciate your help; but, would you mind leaving for now?"

Giles nodded his head and departed. Angel started licking the open cuts on Spike's face, trunk, and extremities. As his saliva touched the wounds, they began to close.

"God, Will!" He said as stroked his face. "I am so sorry! I will never let anyone hurt you ever again!" Tears ran down Angel's face as his guilt began to overwhelm him. He felt responsible for Spike's situation. He only hoped that his Childe could forgive him.

He mended the areas and then ensured Spike was dry and then placed him in a pair of gray sweats. They were too big for Spike's malnourished body; but for now it would be adequate.

Angel sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He propped Spike up against him. He bit into his wrist and placed it over Spike's mouth. There was still no response. Angel then bit his finger and placed the bleeding digit in his Childe's mouth. After some time, Angel began to feel some small suction from Spike.

"That's it, Will!" Angel encouraged him. The dark vampire then reopened his wrist and placed it in Spike's mouth. Although still unconscious, Spike's vampire instincts prevailed as he slowly but steadily drank from his Sire. Angel closed his eyes as he allowed himself to revel in the joy of sharing one's blood with their Childer. It had been too long.

Spike's feeding slowly died down until he once again lay motionless in Angel's arms. Angel stood from the bed as he gingerly lay Spike's head onto a pillow. He walked over to the kitchenette and warmed some blood up to replenish his own supply. He sipped the awful tasting animal blood as he watched his comatose Childe. Angel vowed to help Spike deal with his trauma when he awoke.

He turned to the sink to rinse his mug; Angel pulled the curtains tight to ensure no sunlight could peek through the windows come dawn. He changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and slipped into bed behind his Childe. He grasped Spike's too thin waste and carefully pulled him into his chest. Angel fell into a light sleep.

* * *

In the late morning, Angel carefully extracted himself from Spike's resting body. The dark vampire surveyed his body once again. He was pleased to see Spike's bruises faded a bit overnight. Angel took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He placed a chaste kiss on his Childe's forehead and went to meet his friends downstairs. 

As Angel walked towards the lobby desk, his friends turned to him.

"How is he Angel?" Cordelia asked with genuine concern.

"Still unconscious; he does look better though." Angel attempted to half smile.

"Did you get him to feed, Angel?" Giles asked and was pleased when Angel nodded his head.

The others wanted to ask Angel about Lindsey but they hesitated. They agreed that he would tell them in due time. They knew that Wolfram and Hart was responsible for what happened to Spike; but, was it over? Were there other plans? No one verbalized their worries; but, tension hung in the air.

* * *

Spike's eyes slowly flickered open. He found himself in a large bed. For a moment, he felt comforted and safe. Soon, though, he realized he did not recognize his surroundings. He bolted upright in a full panic. 'Not again' he thought through his muddled brain. 'No,no,no...' he screamed inside his head. He tumbled out of the bed onto the floor. He forced himself onto shaky legs to find a way out. He tripped over the long sweatpants that he wore. As he looked up, he saw an open door. He scrambled towards the exit. He took unnecessary breaths as he leaned against the hall wall to gather his strength. 'Must get out' was the mantra circling through his head. He saw a stairway and ran for it. He kept a tight grip on the railing as he unsteadily navigated the long way down. He walked towards the light at the bottom of the stairs. 

He ran into the lobby and panicked when he saw figures he did not recognize He screamed as he noted their heartbeats. He slowly backed up as his wild eyes looked for another route. Suddenly he felt as though he was trapped as his back hit the wall. He slowly slid to the floor and curled into the fetal position and rocked back and forth mumbling.

"Oh my, God...Angel!" Cordelia shouted to the kitchen as she, Wesley, and Gunn witnessed the descent of Spike. Their eyes were wide as they watched the cowering vampire in the corner.

Angel, Giles, and Willow rushed through the kitchen door and gasped as they saw Spike. Angel rushed over to his Childe but did not touch him. He was not sure how he would react.

"Please, no!" Spike whimpered as he brought his hands over his face to shield him from the inevitable torture to follow. His voice was dry and cracked from misuse.

"Spike?" Angel said calmly as he slowly inched his way forward. "William? It's me, Sire."

Spike vigorously shook his head. "No, it's not Sire...it's NEVER Sire!"

Tears filled Angel's chocolate orbs. "It is Will. Look." Angel attempted to move Spike's hands away from his face but Spike flinched and moved away.

"No...no...no...not real...never real! Never comes for me...never comes for me..." Spike whispered the last part as he trembled. "'S a trick it is...a trick." Spike mumbled under his breath as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Will, please." Angel pleaded with his Childe. "I am real." He tried to convince him. "I'm touching you." Angel gingerly reached out and grasped Spike's hand momentarily. "See, Childe. I am here. You're safe now." For a moment Spike's crystal blue eyes seemed to clear from the fog as he looked into his Sire's eyes. Angel continued. "Giles is here, Will." He said quietly as Giles kneeled next to the dark vampire. They waited for Spike to comprehend himself. They did not want to make any sudden moves.

As if seeing the conflict in his eyes. Angel continued to reassure the frightened vampire. "No one will hurt you here."

Giles interjected. "We are happy to see you, Spike." Recognition flickered through Spike as he became more calm and tilted his head. His trembling lessened as he looked around.

In a small voice, Spike said. "Giles?" The Ex-Watcher smiled. Spike's head turned. "S-Sire?" He said wishfully as his eyes watered. He reached out with a quivering hand as he touched Angel's arm.

Angel released a large sigh of relief as he felt the light touch on his arm.

"Yes, Will. It's me." Angel took a chance and leaned forward to embrace his now sobbing Childe. He was pleased that Spike relaxed in his arms. He gently stroked Spike's hair as he whispered. "Ssh...it's okay. I've got you. Everything will be okay, now."

TBC...


	14. 14

AN: It's been a few months since I've updated this story...hope you still like it...please update so I can continue!

Chapter 14

Spike sat on the couch in Angel's room after the dark vampire was able to calm him down in the lobby. The blond vampire sat stone-faced, curled into a small ball and staring ahead. He did not seem focused on anything. Angel stood with his arms crossed across the room at a loss of what to say.

Spike began to speak. His tone was monotone, void of any emotion. "Where am I?" His eyes were fixed on the opposite wall.

"Los Angeles." Angel answered. "You are in my home...my room."

"How did I get here?" Again his voice was quiet.

Angel hesitated. "Lin-...They brought you to LA..." Silence befell the room again.

"Spike?" The blond vampire did not reply. "Are you hungry?" The dark vampire stood and as he walked over to his Childe, he rolled up his sleeve . He bit into his wrist and sat down near Spike. He brought the wrist up to Spike's mouth. Spike's eyes were wide with panic and he scrambled away from Angel to the other end of the couch. He panted as he held his knees tight to his chest. He buried his head on his knees.

Angel stood back stunned. He could feel fear rolling off his Childe in waves. "It's alright." He held his hands up. "You're safe here, Will." Angel walked towards the door. "I'll get you some blood in a mug, okay?" He tried to smile and quickly left the room.

* * *

Angel stood in front of the microwave awaiting the blood to warm. His arms were on the counter top and he leaned forward with his head dropped. He did not notice Giles walking into the kitchen. 

"Angel?" Giles asked as he noticed the demeanor of the dark vampire.

Angel turned to him and the Ex-Watcher noticed the despair on his face.

"Is Spike, alright?" Giles voice was concerned.

"I don't know. I offered to feed him and he got so scared when I nearly touched him." Angel closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. When he opened his eyes, they flickered yellow. "Those stupid fuckers!" Angel seethed. "How could they do this? I should kill every last one of them!" Angel raged. He felt Angelus again clamoring in his mind.

Giles placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "I know you are upset; we all are. But, we need to show some restraint in order to help him." He paused. "Let me take this to him." Giles said as he opened the microwave door and picked up the mug. He smiled as Angel nodded to him. "I will return momentarily." With a nod, Giles exited the kitchen and ascended the grand staircase. He took slow steps as traveled towards Angel's room. He knocked lightly and opened the door. He spanned the spacious room, but initially did not see the blond vampire. As he turned his head towards the back of the room, he noticed Spike huddled in the corner near the bed. He walked over to him and placed the mug on top of the mahogany nightstand.

"Spike? I brought you something to eat." He spoke in a conversational tone of voice. "98.6 degrees. Just how you like it." Giles smiled as he kneel in front of him; there was some distance between the two. He wanted Spike to come around in his own time; in the least traumatic way possible. He waited for some time and slowly Spike's eyes fluttered and he turned his head. He was staring at Giles. His lifeless blue eyes seemed to water.

His voice croaked. "Rupert." His body relaxed a bit after he spoke.

"Hello." Giles nodded. He frowned when he noticed Spike become distressed. Spike looked around the room; his eyes were wild. "It is alright, Spike. Really."

Spike panted as he willed himself to calm. He whispered something that Giles strained to hear.

"I could not hear you Spike." He answered while moving closer.

"This isn't home." He said with some fear and sadness.

"No, it is not." Giles replied.

"I wanna go home." He whispered, his voice shaky as he turned to look at Giles. The Ex-Watcher was astonished at the innocence he saw in those bright blue eyes. Under the influence of a large amount of alcohol, Spike once revealed he was turned when he was twenty years of age. A man back in Victorian times; but today, still practically a child. As Giles looked upon his friend's pleading eyes, all he could see was a boy named William needing help.

"Of course." Giles responded as he stood. He held his hand out and helped an unsteady Spike to his feet. He gently maneuvered him to the couch and helped him sit. He walked over to retrieve the blood and then took the place beside The quiet vampire. He aided Spike's grasp on the mug; Spike's hands shook as they guided the mug to his lips. He took a few sips.

"That's right. Take it slowly." Giles said. Spike handed the mug back to Giles. His eyes looked weary and it appeared he needed to rest. Giles lay Spike down on the couch and placed a blanket over him. He touched Spike's shoulder lightly. "We shall depart at sundown." He smiled as he adjusted the blanket. With that, he left the room.

Willow was exiting her room at the same time as Giles walked down the hallway.

"How is he Giles?" The red head was concerned.

"Not very well; although he is conversing. He wants to go back to Sunnydale. We should leave tonight." He thought for a moment. "Willow, could you call Xander and ask him to obtain some human blood? He has done it before, so please tell him not to argue."

"Sure thing." Willow smiled. "Does Angel know we're leaving?" She asked.

"No, I am going to talk to him now."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Angel yelled as he stood from the chair in the lobby. All conversation stopped as his friends heard him from their offices. 

Wesley walked out of his office. "Whatever is the matter, Angel?" The Ex-Watcher was confused as Angel paced in front of the counter. "Mr. Giles?"

"I have informed Angel, that we will be returning to Sunnydale tonight. With Spike."

"We can protect him here, Giles." Angel reasoned.

"It was his wish. He does not feel safe in the town where he was brutally tortured. He is frightened and hurt and wishes to return to more familiar surroundings."

Cordelia spoke. "Maybe it's for the best for now, Angel. You said he was freaked out when you tried to feed him. He may need some distance from LA." The Seer placed her hand on his arm.

Angel's undead heart was breaking. He just got his Childe back. He wanted the opportunity to make amends to the most important person in his unlife. But, he knew how afraid Will was of him. "They found him in Sunnydale. What makes you think they won't try again?"

"Tara and I can use a protection spell." Willow said as she returned to the lobby.

Giles sighed. "Angel I know this is hard for you. But, we must do what is best for Spike."

Angel sat heavily on the couch. His friends gathered around him in a show of support. The dark vampire simply nodded at Giles. He knew the choice was not his. His Childe was hurt because of him. The enormity of this hit him hard. There was so much he wanted to say to Will; things he wanted to do for him.

But, he was powerless right now. He needed to give his Childe space and time. He looked up and smiled sadly at Giles and stood. He cleared his throat. "If you need anything...please call me. I'll check up on him time and again."

Giles returned the smile. "Of course, Angel. I think that would be most welcome. Give him time. He is strong. He will recover." He turned to red headed witch. "Willow, let us gather our belongings." He looked at his watch. "It is nearly sundown." Giles returned his gaze to the Fang Gang. "Thank you all for help. We could not have done this without you." With a nod, the Sunnydale residents departed the lobby.

* * *

Willow and Giles stood in Angel's room. They gingerly coaxed the sleeping vampire awake. Spike looked a bit confused initially, but calmed as he saw Willow and Giles. They helped him stand and gave him some blood. After he had his fill, they wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. They each grasped an arm and began the slow journey downstairs. Spike was still unsteady on his feet, but with the support of his friends, he did not fall. They reached the bottom of the stairs. Cordelia and Angel stood in the middle of the lobby. Wesley and Gunn walked through the front door and joined their friends. "All packed up, Giles." Gunn said with a smile. 

"Thank you." He looked at his two companions and said, "Shall we?" He began to walk but initially Spike did not take a step.

The blond vampire turned to the Fang Gang. In a tone devoid of a cockney accent and sarcasm, Spike spoke quietly. "Thank you very much." His voice cracked as his eyes watered. He wanted to speak more, but it was too painful. As he slowly began to turn, his eyes locked on the brown eyes of his Sire. This lasted but a moment. Spike looked down and proceeded to be led from the building. Willow helped the frail, malnourished vampire into the back seat of Giles' car. She climbed in beside him. It was a tight fit, but Willow encouraged Spike to lay on his side. She placed his head on her lap and gently stroked his now two tone, curly hair. Giles started the car and the three began the journey back to Sunnydale.

TBC...


	15. 15

AN: Keep the Feedback coming! Thanks!

Longer chapter ahead!

Chapter 15

Buffy, Anya, Tara and Xander sat in the Ex-Watcher's living room laughing and eating pizza.

"Where's Riley, Buff?" Xander asked as he stuffed his face. He reached up wipe the large dollop of tomato sauce sliding down his face.

"Xander, sometimes you are so gross." Anya interjected as she grimaced at the site of her boyfriend.

Buffy chuckled. "Riley is grading papers. I'll see him later for patrol."

Xander stood. "I should have ordered more drinks." He said as he spanned the room and saw empty cans. "I hope G-Man has some soda; I'm so thirsty!" The brunette bounced towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Jeez!" He exclaimed. "I can't even find anything to drink with all the blood here for Spike. Are you sure there aren't any more out there?" Xander said as he exited the kitchen.

The door to the apartment opened and the girls immediately stopped their chatter as their gaze fell upon Willow, Giles, and the frail, thin appearing Spike wrapped in a blanket between them. His weight was supported by the two. They were astonished at the lifeless appearance of the usually animated vampire. He seemed quite thin and even more pale than usual. He had some bruising to his face and his normally bright eyes were dull. His normally slicked back, shockingly platinum hair was now two tone of brown and blond in a disarray of curls.

Giles looked at the group and sadly smiled as he saw the concerned faces of them all. He nodded and turned to walk towards the right. There was a very small guest room situated behind the kitchen. Willow and he gently turned Spike and started walking towards there.

"Hello! Did you guys hear me?" Xander yelled as he exited the kitchen and nearly ran into the Giles. Xander looked at the blond vampire with wide eyes and stumbled back in surprise. He watched silently as they lead Spike into the bedroom and closed the door.

Xander went back to the girls in the sitting room. No one spoke a word as they all placed their food down as if they lost their appetite. Willow was the first to emerge from the back. She immediately went to Tara and heavily sat next to her. She leaned into Tara's embrace as the blond witch noticed her eyes watering. Tara gently stroked Willow's shoulder length auburn colored hair as she caressed her arm.

Buffy looked at her friend. "Will..." She felt at a loss for words.

Willow looked directly at the Slayer and quietly spoke. "Please...not now, Buffy." She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the calming touch of her girlfriend.

Giles turned down the comforter and helped the exhausted vampire lay down. He pulled the warm blanket over Spike and said quietly. "You are home, Spike. No need to worry." He was going to ask if he wanted blood, but Spike immediately fell asleep. Giles looked down on him once more and then softly shut the door behind him.

Silence had befallen the room once again as Giles emerged. He looked at all the children sitting there. He felt sadness at the loss of innocence they had all endured whilst living on the Hellmouth. He sighed. He knew they would ask for an explanation on Spike's condition. He was too mentally and physically exhausted at this point to even start.

He began speaking. "Tomorrow, I will speak to you all at the Shop. Willow, Tara. We can review the Protection Spell." Tara looked at Willow with a confused expression. Willow smiled and Tara understood she would explain later.

With a nod, Giles began the journey up to his bedroom. The Scoobies quickly gathered their belongings and headed home.

* * *

Giles' weary eyes flew open the next morning when he heard a scream in the apartment. He ran down the stairs into Spike's room and found him thrashing about. "Spike!" Giles said as he attempted to restrain the vampire. 

Spike sat up and his eyes were wild. "Wha...?" He looked around and saw Giles in front of him. He panted as he willed his breathing to slow down. He backed up a bit from Giles as he noticed his surroundings. He sniffed the air and immediately calmed. The space smelled of Giles. "Sorry." The blond vampire whispered as he looked down embarrassed.

"No need, Spike." Giles looked around. "Why don't we get some blood in you. You need to feed. Alright?"

Spike nodded as he allowed Giles to help him up. They slowly emerged from the tiny bedroom and into the sitting area. Spike crashed down onto the plush green couch. He reveled at the familiarity of this place. It made him feel a bit better.

Giles went into the kitchen and warmed up a mug of blood. He sat down on the coffee table and handed it to Spike. The malnourished vampire sipped at first. He then realized it was human and quickly finished the contents. It had been some time since he enjoyed human blood. "Ta." He said as he handed the object back to Giles.

"Would you like some more?" Giles asked. Spike shook his head no. The Ex-Watcher aided Spike and lay him down on the couch. Spike closed his eyes for a moment. Giles stood to return the kitchen. He jumped when he felt a cool hand grab his wrist. He saw Spike looking up at him with tearing eyes. The blond vampire wanted to speak but he found it difficult to form the words to convey his appreciation. But, Giles knew and he understood.

"I know, Spike. I know." Giles patted his shoulder and proceeded to the kitchen to rinse the mug. "We should try to get you into a bath later as well." He said as he wiped his hands and returned to Spike's side. Spike nodded but at the present moment, he looked too exhausted to get up.

"Spike, I do need to go to the Magic Box today to take of a few affairs. Willow and Tara are going to work on a Protection Spell." At the mention of this, Spike's eyes momentarily were wide with fear.

"It is simply a precaution, Spike. We will not likely need it, but..." Giles looked down for a moment and then continued. He picked up an object and moved it closer. "Here is the remote to the telly. Maybe one day you could convince me to get that blasted cable television you are always clamoring about." He grinned when he saw Spike slightly smile at his attempt at light humor. "I am going to shower and leave so I can be back soon. I'll keep some blood next to you. Alright?" Spike nodded his head and quickly fell asleep again. For the first time in awhile, he felt safe.

* * *

Giles stood behind the register looking through the files that Anya had kept in his absence. He had to admit that the Ex-Demon kept meticulous records and had managed to continue to turn a profit. The door to the Shop rang as the Scoobies filed through. They spoke quietly as they walked towards their meeting table. They waited for Giles to sit down before asking questions. The Ex-Watcher began after clearing his throat. "Spike was Los Angeles. With the aide of Angel and his co-workers, we were able to locate him." At the mention of Angel, Buffy sat up straight. 

"Did Spike do something to Angel?" The Slayer asked suspiciously.

"No, Buffy, he did not. Although, Angel was involved." Giles responded.

"I knew it! Angel should of just killed Spike!" Buffy's nostrils flared with anger and hatred for the blond vampire.

"For heaven's sake, Buffy! Will you please listen?" Giles' voice rose as he yelled at his charge. The whole group sat back in surprise at the anger in Giles' voice. He sighed. "If you cannot be patient to hear the entire story, then please leave." He answered coldly.

"Sorry." She said as she lowered her eyes.

Giles turned his body more to Willow, Tara, and Anya to address them. He knew Xander was in the similar camp to Buffy when it came to Spike.

"There is an evil law firm in Los Angeles by the name of Wolfram and Hart. They are the main adversaries of Angel. They are hell-bent on destroying him and the good that he attempts to do with the help of his friends. Their goal is to either eliminate him or turn him to their side." Thoughts of Angelus permeated the room. Xander, Willow, and Buffy's eyes were wide in fear for a moment.

"They brought back Darla as a human." For the benefit of Tara and Anya he explained. "Darla is Angel's Sire. The lawyers used her to try to manipulate Angel. When this did not work, they used Angel's Childe Drusilla to sire her." Again, a chill passed through the room at the implications of the two vampiress' unleashed upon the world again.

"Angel set them on fire, but they did not die. Darla disappeared. Prior to my departure to England, Spike informed me that Drusilla had visited him. He told her to leave. When we discovered Spike was gone, I recalled our conversation about Drusilla and we went to Los Angeles. It appeared that Wolfram and Hart decided to go after Angel's most favored Childe: Spike."

"Wait..." Buffy interjected. "Drusilla is Spike's sire."

"At Parent/Teacher night, though," Xander added, "Spike did call Angel his Sire. His Yoda."

Giles responded. "Angel did confirm to me that he is Spike's Sire." He noted Buffy's gaze fall to the floor again.

"It is unclear what their true plan for Spike was. I have not been able to discuss this with him yet. He is barely coherent. When we located him..." Giles paused as he removed his glasses. He fought back the bile rising in his throat as he recalled the site of Spike. "He was nude, chained to wall. He had been brutally tortured and starved to the point of death. He is extremely frightened and malnourished." He watched their reactions. Even Buffy and Xander looked stunned. "It was his wish to return to Sunnydale. Angel wanted him to remain in Los Angeles to recover."

Tara spoke. "I-Is he g-going to be okay?"

"I think he will recover physically." Giles looked down for a moment. "He seems mentally fragile. I am not privy to what occurred to him. One can only imagine."

The group sat in silence. Their private thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Anya jumped up and ran to pick it up. "Magic Box. How can I help you?" She nodded her head and turned to her Co-owner. "Giles. It's for you." He slowly walked towards the phone and took the receiver form Anya.

"Hello? Yes, Angel...he is sleeping...yes...human blood...he is having some nightmares as expected...no, he has not been able to tell me what occurred...yes, I will let you know when he does...alright then...goodbye." Giles turned his attention back to the group.

"Now, that we have discussed Spike, is there anything else? Any new demons or threat I should know about?" He looked at the children. They shook their heads. "Very well. I am going to finish my work and return home."

* * *

When Giles returned, Spike was still on the couch sleeping. He went straight to the kitchen and placed a pot of water on the burner. He proceeded to warm some blood for Spike as well. As he brought it towards the slumbering vampire, he saw Spike's eyes flutter open. 

"Hello." Giles said quietly as he watched Spike struggle to sit up. When the blond vampire was in a comfortable position, he took the mug offered. He kept his head down, staring at the mug.

Giles continued. "Spike, when you are ready to talk about what happened, I am here. But, there is no rush. Alright?" He tried to make eye contact with Spike.

Spike continued to look down. "Don't want to be a bother." He felt unworthy of the hospitality of the Ex-Watcher.

"You are not a bother. I assure you of that." Giles smiled when Spike raised his head and looked at him. A small smile crept across the vampire's face.

* * *

Giles sat in the Magic Box trying to make sense of the invoices in front of him. But, he could not concentrate. His thoughts were focused on Spike. They had returned from Los Angeles three weeks prior, and Spike physically was improving. He had put on a few pounds since starting his all human blood diet. His cheeks were not quite as hollow, the dark circles under his eyes had dissipated, and his color had improved. Giles worried about Spike's mental recovery though. He barely left the Ex-Watcher's apartment. He managed to get Spike to come to the shop on a few occasions. The vampire would hold up in the training room in the back reading. He rarely interacted with the others, although he did talk to Willow a few times. At the apartment, he would sit on the couch all day watching the television or reading books. 

Giles was pleased that Spike felt comfortable around him. The blond vampire even shed some of his Big Bad image by wearing his wire rimmed spectacles around his fellow Englishman. In fact, Giles had seen very few traces of Spike's unique personality since his ordeal in Los Angeles. The vampire was extremely quiet and introspective these days. Giles often wondered if this is what Spike was like before he was turned or as a result of the trauma he endured.

Spike still had not discussed what occurred and Giles did not pry. Spike would come around in his own time.

Giles picked up the phone and dialed. After two rings, there was an answer.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless."

"Cordelia? This is Rupert Giles."

"Hey Giles! How's Spike?"

"As best as can be expected given the circumstances." He answered. "May I please speak to Angel?"

"Sure. Just a minute." There was a small pause as Cordelia gave the phone to a concerned looking vampire.

"Rupert. Is Spike okay?" Angel forcefully clutched the phone receiver.

"As we have discussed, physically he is improved. I worry about him though. He is extremely quiet. Any suggestions I have about training to regain his strength or resuming patrols is refused. I believe it would be healthy to attempt these things."

Angel paused. "I agree. Maybe it's time for me to come see him." Angel tried to keep the hope from his voice.

"Very well. When do you think you will arrive?"

"Well, Cordelia had a vision this morning that will need to be dealt with. After making some other arrangements, how about tomorrow?"

"I will try to have him in the Magic Box. It is our store on Main Street. You cannot miss it. Well, tomorrow then."

"See you then. And thank you, Rupert."

"For what?"

"For being there for William." Angel responded before hanging up.

"Your welcome." Giles answered.

* * *

_The next morning_

The door to the Magic Box opened and Giles looked up to find Buffy walking through. "Hey, Giles!" She said cheerfully.

Giles looked surprised to see her. "Don't you have a class at this time?"

"Yeah." She responded while she effortlessly jumped up to sit on the counter. "There was a burst water pipe in Allen Hall. So yay! Some of my classes are canceled for the day."

"Good. Good." He responded and turned his attention back to his papers.

She hopped off the counter. "Maybe I'll go train in the back." She said as she began to walk.

"Wait!" Giles exclaimed. "Spike is back there, Buffy."

"So?" She said with confusion in her eyes.

"I do not want you upsetting him."

"I'll leave him alone. Alright?" She rolled her eyes and continued walking. She opened the door to the room but did not see anyone. She slowly strode in and then saw Spike in the back corner. It appeared he was reading. She was nervous for a moment. She had not truly been around him in a few months. She proceeded over to some of the gym equipment.

A small voice came from the corner. "What do you want Slayer?" Spike quickly removed his reading glasses when Buffy turned to him.

"I came to do some training. My class was canceled." She looked at the blond vampire. He seemed so small crouched in the corner like that. He was so vulnerable without his duster. She stepped back a moment when Spike stood up. She barely recognized him. His hair was almost entirely free from the platinum color. It was quite curly and fell into his eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans instead of his usual black uniform. He looked at her, clutched his book, and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" She said suddenly to the retreating figure. Spike turned to her but did not speak. Buffy looked around almost searching for what to say.

"So, could you hold the punching bag for me?" She smiled. She was really trying to be nice. Spike eyed her suspiciously for a moment waiting for an insult or whatever the Slayer did to poke fun at him. It never came. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He placed his book and glasses down and walked over to the bag and held it for her. After twenty minutes, Buffy stopped to wipe her brow. Spike simply stood there looking lost.

"Um. I do miss your help on patrol." She said quietly. "I know you just like killing things...but, you know...thanks..." She trailed off. "Anyway, I'm going to go back up front." She grabbed her bag and left. Spike was not sure what to make of that. It was the first time the Slayer was actually nice to him. He shook his head. He was starting to think and he did not like that. He grabbed his book again and went back to the corner.

Buffy closed the door behind her and returned to the main shop. She was saw her friends and then stopped dead in her tracks. Angel stood by the counter talking to Giles.

"Is he in the back?" Angel said anxiously as he turned towards the door. He saw Buffy staring at him. "Hello, Buffy." He said rather coldly.

"What are you doing here, Angel?" Buffy said with her arms crossed.

"To see Spike." He responded. He thought he saw a look of disappointment on her face.

"You did nothing to upset him, Buffy?" Giles interjected.

"No."

Angel turned back to the Ex-Watcher. "Does he know I'm coming?" Giles shook his head. "I don't want to make things worse, but I need to see him."

"I understand. He needs to talk about what happened, Angel. Maybe you could encourage this."

"Well..." Angel took a deep, unneeded breath and readied himself to face his Childe. Angel knocked lightly on the door and stepped in. He left the door open. Angel immediately felt his Childe's presence. The air was filled with fear and despair. He saw Spike sitting in the corner. "Spike?" Angel looked at wide eyes. Spike immediately stood. He kept himself plastered in the corner.

"What are you doin' here?" The blond vampire asked with a slightly trembling voice.

"I wanted to see how you were." Angel did not move closer as he saw Spike start to fidget and place his arms around himself.

"I'm fine." Spike forced the words out as he scanned the room so he did not have to look directly at his Sire.

"No, Will. I don't think you are." Angel responded in a very gentle voice. "I've been talking to Giles nearly everyday checking on you. He tells me you are eating well. You look better. But, he is worried about you. So am I." He tried to smile, but it was difficult. Spike looked at him with vacant eyes. At this point, he would have preferred outright rage over the emptiness he saw before him. He knew how to deal with an angry Spike. Angel surveyed the room but did not move closer to Spike. "Have you started training? It'll help your strength." He turned back to a shaking Spike.

"Go away..." The words fumbled out of his mouth. He moved from the corner trying to make it to the door. Giles walked through and Spike fell away from him as well.

The Ex-Watcher also adopted a very calm tone. "Spike, we want to help you get better."

"I'M FINE!" The blond vampire screamed at the top of lungs. The Scoobies rushed to the training room door when they heard the commotion. Spike backed himself against the wall and clutched his head as he slid to the floor. "I'm fine...I'm fine...I'm fine..." He kept repeating to himself as heavy tears fell from his eyes. Angel immediately crouched in front of him.

"Will, let me help you." Angel pleaded. "Tell me what they did to you. Why they took you. Please..." Tears fell from the chocolate brown eyes.

"No...no..." Spike shook his head violently. "Don't want to remember...don't make me remember..."

"William, tell Sire what happened." Angel softly said in a voice parents use for their children. "They were after me, weren't they?" He paused to give Spike some time. The blond vampire continued to murmur and shake his head.

Spike looked up with wild eyes and saw his Sire. In between sobs, Spike spoke, his voice rising with every word until he was practically yelling. "T-They wanted me to k-kill you...but I wouldn't...why couldn't I?...why couldn't I, Sire? Why can't I hate you like you hate me? Why?" Wide, innocent eyes looked at Angel. He searched for answers that he could not understand.

"I don't hate you, Will!"

"Y-You left me, Sire...left me with Drusilla and your Sire who hated me...why couldn't I kill you?" Spike sobbed as he said these words. "I couldn't..I wouldn't...I would never...I'm so weak...so weak..." He trailed off.

At the door, tears poured from Willow and Tara's eyes as they witnessed their friend's breakdown. Even Buffy's eyes teared and Xander just hung his head. Giles stayed in the back.

"You're not weak, Will. You are so strong!" Angel said as he lightly grasped Spike's shoulders. Spike twisted away from the touch.

"He said you knew...a-and that you didn't care! I called for you and you didn't come...you NEVER come!"

"Will, when I found out I looked for you. I didn't know! Believe me!" Angel was desperate.

"'M not strong!" Spike yelled as he sat on the ground curled into a ball. "I-I couldn't fight!" He sobbed. "L-Lindsey...h-he...he...oh God..." Spike leaned over and proceeded to vomit up blood from his stomach. Even when he had nothing left to vomit, Spike continued to dry heave. Angel gathered a panting, gasping Spike into his arms as Spike continued to repeat: "I couldn't fight...I couldn't fight...I couldn't fight..."

"I know, Will. I'm so sorry." Angel said as he tried to calm the manic vampire. He gently kissed Spike's wet hair as he continued to rock him.

Giles went towards the door and encouraged the group to go back into the shop. He closed the door behind him to give the two vampires some privacy.

"Don't leave me, Sire..." Spike whispered as he felt his body against the cool strength of the old vampire. "Please..."

"I won't, Will. Never again. I promise you. I'm here." Angel closed his eyes for a moment. "My Precious. My Little One. I will always be here."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

AN: It's been awhile...hope you all remember the story...

Warning: Sexual situations ahead; hurt!Spike

Chapter 16

Angel lifted his precious cargo up and walked over to the couch in the training room. He set Spike down carefully but kept contact with him. Angel held his hands as he waited for Spike's tears to subside. His heart broke as he stared at his Childe. There was no sign of the boisterous, unlife loving vampire. What sat beside him was the shell of Spike. His boy was broken. And the realization that it was his fault was almost too much to bare.

He felt Spike grasp his hand as if to reassure himself that Angel was there.

"I meant what I said Spike. We will never be apart again." Angel said with conviction.

Hopeful blue eyes looked up at his Sire. "Promise?" Spike asked in a small voice.

"Promise." Angel answered as he kissed Spike's forehead and then embraced him. The younger vampire sighed and allowed some tension to disappear as he was held in the strong arms of his Sire. After a few minutes, Angel gently grasped Spike's shoulders and leaned back so he could talk to him.

"I am going to try to stay in Sunnydale as long as I can, okay?" Spike nodded but then his eyes went wide. Angel understood his fear, so he continued to reassure him. "I would like for you to come back to LA with me." Angel grabbed his hand as Spike looked down. In a quiet voice, Angel continued. "I won't let ANYONE hurt you, Little One. I swear on my Soul." Spike forced himself to nod, but Angel knew he was not convinced. "I have a Mission there, Spike. To fight against demons and the people who hurt you. But, you are also important to me. Do you understand that?"

Spike raised his head to answer. His eyes watered. "Yes."

Angel looked towards the door that led to the shop. "Giles tells me you help in the fight against evil here. He's very fond of you. And I am so proud of you." Spike's head was bowed, but Angel saw him slightly smile. "I am happy you've had someone who cares about you so much." Angel stood. "Are you ready?"

"Where are we going?" The younger vampire asked.

Angel hesitated for a moment. "I had some people come yesterday to clean up and do some work at the Mansion. I thought we could stay there." Angel looked closely at Spike for a reaction.

Initially, a myriad of emotions plagued him when Angel mentioned the Mansion. But, he reassured himself that Angel wouldn't hurt him. As long as they were together, he didn't care if they had to go back there.

Angel stood. "Let me talk to Giles for a few minutes then I'll be back, okay?" Spike nodded.

Angel closed the door behind him and walked back into the shop. The small amount of chatter occurring in the main room immediately stopped upon his arrival. "Rupert." The dark vampire began. His heart felt for the Ex-Watcher who looked as upset as he was. "I'm going to take Spike with me and stay at the Mansion for awhile."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"He needs to regain his strength and he needs his Sire right now. I can't ever let him down again."

"I understand." Giles replied. "Is there anything you require?"

"I've made most arrangements." He paused as he looked at Willow and then back to Giles. "I need any information on Spike's chip you can find."

Xander interjected. "I feel bad for what happened to Spike, but are you seriously considering releasing a killer back into the world?" Xander's heart constricted with fear when he saw the menacing look he received from Angel.

"This is a Family matter, Xander." Angel hissed as he saw the Zeppo shrink back.

"Although I do not appreciate his tact, Angel, there are far reaching implications to removing Spike's chip. I know he would not hurt any of us, regardless. But..."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I know, but we'll cross that bridge later, okay? We need him to heal and become whole again. All I want is information and we'll see what we can do...if anything at all." Giles nodded in agreement as Angel left to return to his Childe.

The blond vampire sat where Angel left him. His head was down and his clasped hands lay trembling in his lap. He looked up when Angel returned and looked so much like the fledge William, that Angel was taken aback.

"Spike?" Angel smiled warmly. "Why don't we go." He placed his hand out and helped him stand on shaky legs. They slowly began walking, but Spike stopped.

"What's wrong?" The dark vampire asked.

"My book and glasses." He pointed back to the corner. Angel gathered them in his hands and led Spike out into the shop. The blond vampire was extremely embarrassed for his breakdown to have been witnessed by the humans; but, he had to face them.

Giles began. "I'll visit in a few days, alright?" He smiled at his friend.

"Us too." Willow added as she grabbed Tara's hand.

"Ta." Spike said quietly to everyone and walked out the door of the Magic Box with Angel.

* * *

Angel heard Spike's breath hitch when he pulled up to the Mansion. The blond vampire closed his eyes for a moment as the memories of his time there came flooding back. 'He's not Angelus.' He kept reassuring himself in his mind. Angel looked at his Childe whom he could sense was in some distress. The blond had a tight grip on the handle to the door of the car. This added to Angel's guilt as he thought about what he did to his Childe when Angelus had been free three years prior. He knew he had a lot to make up for. 

After parking in the garage, Angel got out of the car and grabbed his bags from the trunk. He had brought some clothes for Spike as well. He noticed Spike had not left the car. He opened his door. "Will, it's okay. I promise." He held his hand out to aid him.

"I know...jus' being bloody silly, thas' all..." Spike tried to sound sarcastic to hide his fear, but he was unsuccessful. His quivering voice betrayed him. He walked tentatively beside Angel as they walked through the door. He stood in the middle of the great room trying to will away the feelings that consumed him. Angel had placed his bags over in the corner and watched Spike standing alone in the middle of the room. He looked so tiny and fragile in his loose t-shirt and jeans. Something was missing.

"Where's your duster?" Angel asked. "We can go to Giles' tomorrow to get it."

Angel watched as Spike's fists clenched tightly. "Isn't at Rupert's...haven't seen it since..." Spike trailed off as he looked to the floor again.

"Oh." Angel said softly; mentally berating himself for bringing up the subject. The silence in the room was uncomfortable. Angel searched for anything to say to fill the void. "Um, do you want to feed?" He forced a smile upon his face. Spike shook his head. "You really need to eat Spike. Have a seat and I'll be right back." He added as he left to walk to the kitchen to prepare two mugs of fresh human blood.

Spike sat on the couch, as he did not have the strength to fight Angel right now. He took the mug that Angel offered when the dark vampire returned. He drank at least half to appease his Sire. "'M tired." He said quietly after he placed his mug down and looked away.

"Spike, look at me." Angel said gently. "I know I haven't been around in a long time, but I want that to change. I know sorry can't make up for everything; but, I am." He paused as Spike's eyes watered. "I'm sorry for leaving after I got my Soul. I didn't think you'd understand. But, I didn't give you a chance, did I?" The blond vampire shook his head. "And when Angelus was here..." Angel bowed his head. "He...I was crazy. You are my Most Favored Childe...that hasn't changed. I will always love you."

There was a glimmer of hope in the blond's azure colored eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, and I wish I had told you more." Angel sighed. "Everything will be okay. We'll deal with whatever comes." The dark vampire stood. "Why don't we turn in." He saw some hesitation on Spike's face. "What's wrong, Will?"

"C-Can I sleep with you?" He asked in a small voice. The innocence of him was so reminiscent of the newly turned William.

"Of course." Angel smiled. "Just don't hog all the covers." He chuckled when he saw a small smile grace the angelic face of his Childe. Angel grabbed Spike's hand and led him up the stairs to the Master bedroom. Prior to their arrival, Angel had made sure that all traces of Angelus and Spike's time in the wheelchair were removed from the home. They both divested themselves of their shirts and shoes. Angel was too lazy to return downstairs to get his proper sleeping clothes from his luggage. Angel closed the light, turned down the bed, and climbed in. He patted the sheets to signal Spike to crawl in as well. After so long, he was still the perfect fit against the larger vampire. Spike scooted so his back touched Angel's chest. His head snuggled into Angel's neck as the dark vampire wrapped his arms around the too thin one. Angel heard Spike sigh as they both relaxed into the embrace. Angel lay there enjoying the feel and smell of his Childe. He had not enjoyed this privilege in over a century. He wanted to wait until Spike fell asleep before slipping into dreamland, but suddenly the air smelled of salty tears and despair. Angel did not need the lights on to see that his Childe was crying. He felt wetness against his arm. He gently moved Spike onto his back as he propped himself on his elbows.

"Little One, tell me what's wrong." His heart was breaking as he watched the tears pour from Spike's eyes. "Please, you can tell me anything."

There was silence in the darkness. After some time, Spike spoke. "I-I can still feel him hurting me..." Spike clutched his sides and rolled away from Angel. He felt dirty and ashamed that a human had so much control over him. He felt Angel turn him to his back again.

"It's okay, sweetling...Sire is going to make it all better..." Angel said as he kissed Spike's forehead. He needed to feel his Childe and Spike needed this more. The dark vampire wanted to remove all traces of the human from the blond vampire.

Angel began placing featherlight kisses Spike's face. Angel wanted to cover every inch of the alabaster skin. He was encouraged by the slow panting he began to hear from Spike. The blond vampire's eyes were closed as he reveled in the light touch of his Sire. Angel moved slowly down, stopping to lick the mark he had made over a century ago. That elicited a moan from Spike as he started to become restless. "S-Sire..." Spike hissed as the dark vampire began kissing his nipples and his hand began caressing his thigh. Angel bit lightly down on one nipple and Spike practically arched out of the bed. The dark vampire smiled as he continued to move down. His face rested in the nest of curls as he took in the musky odor of his Childe. He licked gently the underside of Spike's erection.

"Angel..." Spike's head was going back and forth as he was bombarded with feelings that he had not had in so long. "Please..." he practically begged as he felt Angel swallow him whole. "Oh Ghods...Sire...I'm gonna...aaahhhh!" Spike arched as the orgasm slammed through him. He laid back down panting as he saw Angel sit up smiling. "Thank you, Sire..." He was overwhelmed with such love and gratitude.

"My beautiful boy," Angel began as he stood and walked to the night stand, "we're not quite through." He saw Spike shudder in anticipation when Angel found the lube and sexily crawled back onto the bed and over to him. He stroked Spike's face lovingly. "You're mine, my Childe. You belong to no one else but me. And I am yours. After tonight, there will never be any doubt again."

Spike was too overcome with emotion to speak. He nodded his head and spread his legs as he felt a lubed finger caressing his opening. It had been so long. Spike never allowed any one to touch him there except his Sire. He felt like he had come home. As Angel inserted the first finger, he reveled at the tightness he felt. He wanted to make sure his Boy was adequately prepared. Violent vampire sex would come in due time, after Spike healed emotionally. This was about pure pleasure and bonding. As he continued to prepare him, he finally felt like Spike was ready. The blond vampire panted in anticipation. Angel placed a large amount of gel on his large erection and slowly slid into Spike. The two paused when he was fully sheathed within. They were finally joined together as one again.

"Sire...missed this..." Spike said between breaths.

"Ghods...Will...I love you...my William..." Angel panted as he began to move in and out. He made sure to hit Spike's special spot each time to increase the pleasure. As the pace increased, he realized that he would not last much longer. They offered each other their necks and as they drank, their orgasms crashed upon them.

As they both lay back, panting with unneeded breath, Spike placed his head on Angel's chest. "I love you, Angel." He whispered as they both fell into sated sleep.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Warning: mild Buffy bashing

Angel marveled at the progress Spike made over the last few weeks. Angel converted part of the basement into a workout area so the two could train together. Spike had regained his strength and put on the weight he had lost.

Emotionally, Angel still worried about his Childe. Spike, at times, was quiet and withdrawn. Slowly traces of his unique personality ventured through. Angel nearly jumped for joy one day when Spike referred to him as a Pouf.

* * *

Spike had retired early for the evening after a very productive training session. They had decided to patrol tomorrow evening. Angel sat in the great room of the mansion reading by the fire. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the burning wood. The dark vampire turned when he heard some rustling in the garden. He grabbed his sword from the stone gray wall and crept toward the noise. He began raising his weapon when Buffy suddenly came into view.

"Hey!" The Slayer exclaimed as she threw up her hands. "It's only me!" She watched as Angel lowered the sword.

"Buffy." Angel looked around the room for a moment and then stepped aside to allow her to enter. "What can I do for you? Is there a demon you need help with?"

Buffy walked slowly around the room. The only light illuminating the space came from the fire. She turned to look at Angel and marveled at how his striking features were highlighted by the flickering light. "No, it's not a demon." She paused. "You've been here over two weeks and you haven't even come to see me."

Angel stood silent for a time. "I didn't realize I was supposed to." Angel furrowed his brow. "I came here to be with Spike and to help him."

Buffy frowned. "I don't get it. You didn't seem to care about Spike before. Now, all of a sudden he gets hurt and you come running?"

Angel was growing impatient. "First of all, Buffy. He got hurt because of me. And secondly, he is my family." Angel sighed as he tried to reign in his anger. "Why is this any of your business?"

Buffy began pacing as she threw her hands in the air. "Gee, first Giles and then Willow? And now you? Am I the only one around here that remembers that Spike is a killer!" She said in an exasperated tone.

"So am I, Buffy." Angel answered. "Just because I have a Soul doesn't mean I don't want to kill. I would feel bad if I did; so I don't. I'm a vampire, Buffy. Don't ever forget that."

Still unconvinced, Buffy continued. "This is only Spike we're talking about! What's the big deal?" She chuckled and then added, "I should have staked his pathetic ass a long time ago!"

Angel's anger continued to rise as his eyes flickered yellow. "Be careful how you talk about my Childe, Slayer." He hissed as he felt Angelus rattling in his cage.

* * *

Spike lay in the large plush bed in the master bedroom. He was buried among numerous covers. He felt comforted and warmed by the linens when he was not in his Sire's arms. He smiled as he thought about Angel. Spending time together the last few weeks had been wonderful for Spike. All he ever wanted was to be reunited with his Sire. Angel acted more like the Angelus of yesteryear, minus the killing. The version of Angelus in Sunnydale was a deranged reincarnation. His Sire was different; but, in fact, so was Spike. The blond felt like they had a chance to build a new relationship. Suddenly, his smile fell from his face as he sensed his Sire's anger. Spike leapt out of bed and went towards the stairs. He walked down a few and growled quietly when he heard and sensed the Slayer. He continued halfway down until he could see the two. He sensed his Sire's distress. He calmly spoke. "Sire?" He tilted his head to the side as Angel turned to face him.

The dark vampire smiled as he saw his beautiful boy on the steps dressed in only his jeans. He thought how sweet he looked with his sleep tousled hair. "Everything's fine, Will. I'll be up soon."

"But..." Spike's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Slayer.

"Childe, please." Angel said firmly, but with no trace of anger. Spike nodded and returned to his room. When Angel was convinced Spike was gone, he turned slowly back to Buffy.

"Giles told us that you are Spike's Sire? Why did you lie about it?" Her face saddened. "Was everything a lie? Were we a lie?" Her eyes watered.

"No, Buffy. I loved you." Angel said softly as he let the past tense of the statement sink in. "That's all in the past. Why are you making it an issue? You have Riley."

At the mention of her current boyfriend, she hung her head. While she was certainly fond of the soldier, her feelings did not rival those she had for the dark vampire. She felt her heart break as she realized that there was no chance for the them in the future. She looked up at Angel and smiled sadly. "Well, I better go." She slowly walked to the garden and up the stairs to start her journey home.

Angel stood alone in the great room. He felt a bit guilty over the confrontation with his former love; but, he did not want to dwell in the past. Spike was his priority now. He smiled at the thought of him. He felt so grateful to be given another chance to build a friendship and lasting relationship with Spike. He would not repeat the mistakes of the past. He would not leave his Childe ever again. He was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He reached into his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Angel?"

"Hi, Cordy. Everything okay?"

"Well, I had a vision. It feels like we have a little time, but I think Gunn and Wes could use your help on this one. They have been doing a great job, but I'm sensing the need for a little super-strength here." She paused. "Is Spike well enough for you to come back?"

"I think so. But..." Angel hesitated.

"What Angel? Spit it out."

"I know how you guys felt about Darla. But, I'm going to bring Spike back with me. I can't lose him again, Cordy. Not after all this time."

Cordy took a deep breath. "I know, Angel. And it's not like he can hurt us, right? I'll talk with the others."

"Thanks, Cordelia. You're a true friend." Angel smiled.

"No, problem, mister! Hurry back. Bye!"

"Bye." He replied as he turned the phone off and ascended the stairs. He paused at the door to watch his Childe lying in the bed surrounded by covers. He chuckled as he saw Spike sit up.

"The Slayer bint gone?"

"Yeah, she's gone." Angel said in a tired tone as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of his pants. He put on his silk sleeping pants. He climbed into bed and embraced Spike. After sitting back, he looked at his Childe. Spike bit his lower lip and hung his head.

"I can go...you know...if you want to spend time with her." He said in a soft voice.

Angel placed his hand underneath Spike's chin and lifted it up so they could face each other. "I don't want to be with Buffy, Spike. I am right where I want to be." He leaned forward and softly kissed his Childe's lips. Spike smiled at the gesture and then practically climbed in Angel's lap as he placed his head on the dark vampire's chest.

"Will," Angel began softly as he stroked Spike's hair, "Cordelia called." He felt Spike tense. "I'm needed back in LA to help with a vision." Spike tried to disengage himself from Angel, but Angel only wrapped his arms tighter. "So, I told her that we would leave tomorrow."

"You want me to go with you?" Spike asked as his insecurity shined through.

"Of course. Cordelia expects us both back tomorrow. So, let's get some rest, okay?" He smiled to reassure to his Childe that all was well. Spike hesitated for a moment. Finally, the two lay down. Angel pulled Spike's back towards his chest and wrapped his arm possessively around his Childe. The two sighed contentedly as they drifted off to sleep.

TBC...Next Chapter: Back to LA...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Angel packed up their belongings and the two vampires began their journey back to LA the next evening. Spike had been quiet all night; Angel began to worry as they approached the City of Angels. He turned to his Childe. "Spike? Is everything okay?" The blond vampire did not answer. He continued to stare out of the window watching the buildings. "Little One?"

Spike sighed as he spoke softly. "They're gonna hate me."

Angel was confused for a moment. "What? Who?" His eyes widened as he understood. "No, Spike. Cordelia knows why you are coming back with me. She said she would talk to the others. And, Will? They saw you. They saw what Lindsey did to you. They won't be mad that I am bringing you back with me."

Spike bowed his head. "My brain was a bit fuzzy when I left with Giles. How many are there?" His nerves caused his voice to be a bit shaky.

"That's alright." Angel turned his head slightly to Spike and smiled. "Charles Gunn is a vampire fighter. He was part of a street gang that fought to keep the streets safe from vampires. Wesley Wyndham-Price is a former Watcher that joined me after Doyle..." Angel trailed off.

"The Irish bloke?" Spike said. "What happened to 'im?"

"He died saving a group of good demons." Angel answered quietly.

"Sorry." Spike replied sincerely.

"Thank you." Angel paused and then continued. "Wesley joined us after Doyle died and then Gunn. You may also meet Lorne. He's an empath demon that runs a club." He paused. "Once they get to know you, they'll love you, Will." He heard Spike snort and saw him roll his eyes. "You made friends in Sunnydale, Spike; despite the fact that at one point you tried to kill all of them."

"Yeah. Gotta love the witches and the Watcher." Spike attempted to cover his emotions by playing off his feelings. But, then he added, "Don't think I could have survived Dru leavin' me and the chip without 'em." He said as he again became somber and looked out the window.

"Gods, Will. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you all these years." Sadness and guilt enveloped the dark vampire. His undead heart fluttered when he felt Spike grasp his hand and squeeze it. They smiled at each other and continued on their journey.

* * *

Angel's car pulled up to the Hyperion. He went around the back and parked his Plymouth under the carport. He looked over at a slumbering Spike.

"Will, we're here." He gently shook his Childe.

Spike startled awake and sat up straight. "I was sleepin', ya big Pouf." The blond vampire responded as he rubbed his eyes. Angel chuckled at the cute site.

"Come on, Sleepyhead." Angel opened the car and stepped out. He walked over to the trunk. "Let's get this stuff inside and then you can go back to bed."

As they walked into the lobby, Angel noticed the lights were dim. His friends must be out. Spike did not say anything; he felt relief. He was not ready to face them. They quietly ascended the grand staircase and went into Angel's suite. Spike immediately dropped his bag and crawled into bed fully clothed. Angel growled as he saw Spike's dirty boots over his clean comforter.

"Boots off, Spike." Angel said softly as he perused the room to make sure everything was in order. He went to the windows to ensure the curtains covered them.

Spike huffed, sighed, and forced himself to sit up and remove his Doc Martens. He threw them to the floor and buried himself in the covers.

"Are you hungry, Spike?"

"Yeah." Spike answered drowsily as he reveled in the warmth of the comforter.

"I'll get us some blood." Angel replied and went down to the kitchen and warmed up two mugs. When he returned, he realized Spike was in a deep sleep. He watched his boy slumber. 'So beautiful' he thought. He felt so blessed that Spike was back in his life. He leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He went to shower before joining him in bed.

* * *

The next day, Angel awoke in the early evening. He quickly dressed and wanted to go downstairs to talk with the others before they met Spike. He was relieved that Spike still slept.

As he descended the stairs, Cordelia spotted her friend as she hung up the phone.

"Angel!" She said enthusiastically as she saw him.

"Hey, Cordy." He smiled as he realized how happy he was to be back home and away from Sunnydale.

"Hey, Man." Gunn added as he shook Angel's hand. Wesley looked up from a book and smiled as well.

"It is nice to have you back, Angel." The Englishman said. "The demon that we will fight tonight seems to be a formidable force."

"Hold off with the demon talk for a bit, Wesley." Cordelia said in an annoyed voice. "Is he here?"

"Yes, Spike is here." He paused to gage the reaction from his colleagues. "I hope you don't mind, guys, but..." Angel dropped his head for a moment.

"Listen," Gunn said, "we weren't sure at first. But, he can't hurt anyone, right? And if we get a little demon fightin' help? I'm in."

Angel looked towards Wesley. The Ex-Watcher stood and cleared his throat. "After what happened with Darla, Angel, you know how wary we are to welcome any member of the Aurelius clan into our midsts again..."

Angel interjected. "But?"

"We know what occurred to him at the hands of Wolfram and Hart was not his fault." Angel hung his head a bit. "With his behavior modification chip preventing him from causing harm, we are willing to trust you when it comes to Spike." Wesley smiled. "I must say that as a former Watcher, I am quite intrigued to formally meet William the Bloody."

Cordelia playfully slapped Wesley's arm. "You're such a dork, Wes!" She chuckled as she turned back to Angel. "Where is he?"

"He's sleeping. He's recovering well, but still needs a lot of rest." Angel slapped his hands together and rubbed them enthusiastically. "So, tell me about this demon."

* * *

Spike's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was. But soon, the scent of his Sire flooded his nares. He sat up as his stomach growled. He walked over to the counter and grimaced as he saw a mug full of congealed blood. He was disappointed to see no blood in the mini-fridge. He stood for a moment as he watched the door. He knew he should go find Angel, but part of him wanted to stay in the sanctuary of the suite. 'They're just bloody humans...' Spike thought to himself as he forced his legs to begin the journey downstairs. He knew they had seen him after he was rescued from Lindsey; this made him extremely uncomfortable. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he looked around at the vast lobby. "Ponce always liked his space." He said quietly as he shook his head and chuckled. He could not sense his Sire's presence as he stood there. His eyes traversed the area looking for the most logical door leading into the kitchen. He started towards it, but took a step back as Cordelia exited from it.

"Oh, Spike!" She said with a surprised tone as she noticed the blond vampire standing in front of her. He certainly looked different. The last time she had truly seen him was when he tortured Angel the year before. He was thinner and his hair was not gelled. That made his features less harsh and more innocent appearing.

"Uh, yeah..." Spike said a bit nervously. He was having a hard time looking at her directly. He tried to smile but started backing up to go back to the stairs.

Cordelia noticed the timid tone Spike had. He actually seemed nervous to talk to her. This is not the Spike she knew. "Angel, Wes, and Gunn went to work on a case. Angel will be back soon." She smiled.

"Thanks..." He trailed off as he turned to go back upstairs.

"Are you hungry? There's plenty of blood. Some of it might be human." She offered.

Spike turned around. His stomach was betraying him. He nodded and followed Cordelia into the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit down. She warmed up the mug and placed it in front of Spike. He stared at it.

"What? Too hot?" Cordelia appeared puzzled as Spike looked up with a blank expression on his face. "Boy, you vampires are soooo picky." She reached down to pick it up, but felt Spike gently remove her hand from the mug. "Then what's wrong with it?" She asked in a confused tone.

"T-There's nothin'...I mean..." Spike couldn't form any words. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "Ta." He said quietly as he tilted his head to look up at her. "Why are you bein' so nice?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Last time I saw you, pet, I tortured Angel for the Gem. As I recall, I scared you and the Irish bloke a bit."

"Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, you did compliment my hair."

Spike smiled. "I meant it. It did make you look older and more sophisticated." The two shared a laugh and that broke the remaining tension. "Anyways, sorry 'bout that."

Cordelia stood amazed that William the Bloody, soulless vampire, had just apologized. He really had changed. "Apology accepted." Cordelia sighed and sat down. "Look, Spike, we all saw what happened to you." She watched as Spike gazed down at his mug for a time. "It wasn't your fault. And besides, it sounds like you've been doing real good in Sunnydale. And if you're that close to Giles and Willow, then they must have seen you change too. We'll give you a chance. Plus, it is so obvious that Angel cares about you and is glad you are here." Spike smiled. "So, hey, if Captain Broody Pants is less broody? Bonus for all of us." She slyly grinned.

"You're very amusing, Cheerleader." Spike said as he gulped down his blood.

Cordelia laughed as she stood. "You want to go watch TV? Angel put a big screen in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Peaches actually watches the telly?"

"No, but I complained enough until he got one!" The two laughed as they started the journey upstairs.

* * *

As he grasped his shoulder, Angel limped towards his room after the fight. He needed a long hot shower to relieve the tension in his muscles. He heard the TV on and stopped by the room. He peeked in to see Spike and Cordelia, both asleep, on opposite sides of the couch. He smiled as he walked over to his childe. He whispered in his ear and the blonds' eyes fluttered open. He stood up next to his Sire and they both looked down upon Cordelia. Angel smiled as he watched Spike take the blanket from the chair and place it over her. The blond vampire looked at Angel, shrugged his shoulders, and grinned as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_Two weeks later _

"Watch it, Charlie boy!" Spike yelled as he ran towards the human and chopped the head off the demon about to bite into Gunn's arm.

"Thanks, Blondie." Gunn replied as he looked down to see the decapitated head of the Minoure demon.

"Yeah, saved your arse again." Spike laughed as the group came together.

"Quite a fierce foe." Wesley said as he surveyed the carnage.

"I think we got them all." Angel said as he came up behind Spike. He sniffed the air. "You're bleeding, Will." He slightly growled as he surveyed his Boy's body.

"It's just a flesh wound, Sire." He said as he rolled his eyes at the over protective nature of the dark vampire. "The bloody thing scraped me." He said as he looked down at his right arm. "Bloody hell! The git tore my coat!"

"We'll fix it, Spike." Angel said as the group began walking back to the car.

Gunn spoke. "Hey, let's call Cordy and head to Caritas. I need a good drink after that fight, man."

"I agree. A pint would be a perfect way to wind down for the evening." The Ex-Watcher added.

"Right there with you, Percy. Angel?" Spike said with pleading eyes. He knew that Angel usually wanted to head home after a fight. But, the dark vampire could not resist the look in his Childe's eyes: the perfect mix of innocence and mischief. He was so happy that the group gelled with Spike so easily. And his boy had flourished in LA. How could he refuse?

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Angel answered.

"Shotgun!" Spike announced as they reached the car.

"So, Blondie." Gunn spoke as he climbed into the back. "You ever hear Angel sing?"

"Not for a 'undred years. But, let me tell you, a bloke won't ever forget pain like that." The group laughed and Angel growled as he drove into the night.

* * *

_The Offices of Wolfram and Hart_

"Come in." The lawyer said as he heard a knock on the door.

" I was passing by to see how you're adjusting to being back." The female lawyer asked.

"I'm fine, Lilah." Lindsey nearly growled as he forced himself to look up at the tall brunette.

"Good. Good." Lilah said as she surveyed Lindsey's new, smaller office. "No hard feelings, huh?" She smirked evilly. "You knew that your self imposed sabbatical would cause some consequences to your position here."

"Do you have a point? I'm a little busy." Before he had a chance to react, Lilah picked up the paper he was reading.

"I see you got the memo from intelligence." She continued after Lindsey nodded. "As you can see, after a small absence, intel has shown that the Dark Avenger is back on the streets keeping it safe from the likes of us. And now, besides his Merry Men and one woman, he seems to have a new peroxide blond side kick."

Lindsey stood and snatched his paper back. "I'll take care of it." He said in a menacing voice.

"Actually, you won't. Right now, the resources of our department will be shifted towards passing the 75 year review. That is our priority. We'll get back to Angel when we pass the review." She smirked as she saw Lindsey clench his teeth. "And as the sole 'Executive Vice President of Special Projects', what I say goes. You don't want to disappoint me, Lindsey. Do you?" She paused. "The conference begins in five minutes. Don't be late." Lilah turned and sashayed from the office.

Lindsey's face turned red as his anger built. His hand gingerly touched the bite marks on his neck. He vowed to take revenge upon Angel.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks for all the continued reviews. As always, keep them coming! I really appreciate it!

Warning: language; sexual situations

Chapter 19

Spike and Angel leisurely strode through the entrance of the Hyperion on a nice, warm evening. Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia sat in the lobby chatting.

"And where were you two?" Cordelia asked with a big smile on her face.

"Peaches dragged me to a classic film festival." Spike said playfully.

"Hey!" Angel said to his Childe as a hurt look traversed his face. "You said you liked it."

"Yeah. Yeah." The blond vampire replied as he walked over to Cordelia and dove his hand onto her bowl of chips.

"Watch it, Buddy. Shouldn't good little vamps stick to blood?"

"Well, 'm not a good lil' vamp, luv." He shook his eyebrows as he shoved the chips in his mouth.

Cordelia shook her head as she grabbed the bowl away from Spike. "So what are you guys up to the rest of the night?"

"Hopefully Peaches and me will shag like bunnies." Spike said casually as he walked back towards Angel; a look of mischief flickered in his eyes.

"Spike!" Angel practically shouted as he noticed Gunn's wide eyes and the blushing face of Wesley. Angel grabbed Spike by the arm and dragged him towards the stairs. "Say goodnight, Spike."

Spike's legs rushed to keep up with his Sire. He laughed heartily and shouted, "Goodnight, Spike," as Angel pulled him up the stairs.

The dark vampire closed the door of their suite and stared at his Childe.

"Wot?" Spike said as he slipped his duster off and let it fall to the floor.

"Why did you say that, Spike?"

"Say what?" Spike threw his hands in the air. "Oh, come on! You really think they don't know? We sleep in the same room, Sire. Do they think were knittin' sweaters every night?" He chuckled. "Afraid that they think you're a big Poofter, then?" He stared at the blank face of his Sire. It appeared Angel was about to get angry. Spike knew how to counter that. He smiled internally as he knew how to resolve the argument. He slipped his shirt off and slumped his shoulders in a defeated manner. His eyes were down turned. "Sorry, Angel. Didn' mean to embarrass you. Or maybe I just embarrass you." Spike said in a small voice as he turned away. He smiled slightly as he felt Angel behind him.

"No, Will. I'm sorry. You don't embarrass me. Don't ever think that." The dark vampire grasped Spike's shoulders and turned him around; he braced himself to be devastated by the hurt look of his Childe, but he was met with a smirk. Angel laughed. "You little shit!"

Spike sprinted across the room towards the bed laughing. Angel caught up to him and lifted his boy up and threw him on the bed. Angel straddled the blond vampire and held his arms above his head. "That was a naughty trick you played on me, Will."

"But, worth it!" Spike answered as he tried to buck his Sire off. Their arousal was building as the two continuously rubbed together. Angel ripped his shirt off and sat back and removed his pants and then Spike's. They both hissed as their erections touched.

Angel leaned down and captured Spike's lips in a bruising kiss. The two tongues dueled for dominance; but, eventually, Angel persevered. He thrust his tongue into Spike's willing mouth. The kiss seemed to last for hours. They panted as they finally parted their mouths from the other. Angel stared into Spike's eyes. They smiled at each other. Finally, Spike said in a small voice, "May I, Sire?"

Angel understood what Spike wanted to do. He climbed off his childe and lay on his back. He propped himself up on a few pillows because he so enjoyed watching him. Spike licked Angel's neck and placed kisses all along his body until he stopped at his prize. The blond vampire licked the tip of Angel's shaft to taste the pre cume that was leaking from his slit. And instead of teasing, Spike swallowed Angel whole in one movement.

"Jaysus, Spike!" Angel said in a surprised tone. He lay his head back and concentrated on the feeling of his Childe sucking on his rigid cock and rolling his balls in his hand. Angel knew he could not last long and found himself arching and howling as he came in Spike's mouth.

"You like that, Angel?" Spike said as he sat up on his heels. Angel nodded as he reached in the bedside drawer to grab the lube. He coated his still hard shaft liberally and rolled Spike over onto his back and entered him swiftly, with no preparation.

"Fuck..." Spike groaned as he reveled in the unique blend of pain and pleasure. Angel lifted Spike's legs even higher as he relentlessly pounded into his Childe. The two came together. Angel rolled off him and lay to the side. He stroked Spike's curling hair and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Nancy boy." Spike smiled as he buried himself against Angel's chest.

"Takes one to know one." Angel said as he reached up and turned off the light so the two could slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Angel sat in the kitchen reading the paper. He heard the phone ring and soon heard Cordelia calling for him. He walked towards the phone in the lobby to pick up the receiver. 

"Hello?"

"Angel, this is Rupert."

"Hi, Rupert. Everything okay?"

"Yes, quite. How is Spike?"

"He's doing well. What's going on?"

"Well, I was able to use some of my contacts in Los Angeles to find a name of a demon physician. He may have some information on Spike's chip."

"Can this doctor be trusted?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"I believe so. My sources are reliable. But, caution is always prudent. His name is Dr. Walker. He is a human/demon hybrid himself. His clinic is located on 34th and Park. The number is 555-6677."

"Thanks, Giles."

"Of course, Angel. Please give my regards to Spike."

"Bye." Angel hung up the phone and stared at the the information he wrote down. Part of him was hopeful he could free his Boy from his restraints so he could defend himself from humans. But the part of him that swears to defend humanity, wonders if he is making the right choice. He shook his head. He did not want to get ahead of himself. It would not hurt to at least meet with the doctor. He called the number immediately and made an appointment for that evening.

* * *

Angel found Spike chatting with Gunn in the TV room. He smiled at them both as he turned to the handsome vampire hunter. "Gunn, do you mind if I talk with Spike alone?" 

Gunn looked over at Spike for a moment. "Not at all. See ya later. I should go check on my boys back in the neighborhood anyway."

Spike watched Gunn leave and turned to Angel. His undead heart fluttered with nerves for a moment as he saw the serious look on his Sire's face. "What?" He tried to keep a tremble out of his voice.

"Um...Will..." Angel felt nervous for some reason. He did not like to bring up the chip.

"Spit it out, Angel." Spike sat up straighter. "You're scarin' me, luv."

"Will, I made an appointment for us to go see a doctor tonight." He saw fear flicker through Spike's eyes.

"F-for what?"

"He may have some information about the chip. He may be able to tell us what we're dealing with."

"I-I don't know, Angel... " Spike began to shake a little. "There were doctors at that place too..." His eyes teared as he fought back the memories of the Initiative.

Angel moved over on the couch and embraced Spike. "It's just to get some information. I'll be with you the whole time, William. I won't let you out of my sight." He felt Spike relax in his embrace.

"Promise?" Spike asked in a small voice.

"Always." Angel closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his Childe.

* * *

Cordelia sat in the lobby reading a magazine and drinking some coffee. She debated whether or not to retire for the night. But, she wanted to wait and see how Spike's appointment went. She looked at her watch and decided she had waited long enough. As she got up to walk towards the stairs, Angel and Spike came into the building. Cordelia smiled as she saw Angel; but her smiled faded as she watched as Spike flatly said, "I'm going up. 'M knackered." He disappeared quickly leaving Angel standing at the bottom of the steps. 

There was awkward silence for a few moments, but finally, Cordelia spoke. Her voice was gentle. "How did it go?" She became concerned when Angel did not immediately answer her. He hung his head for a bit as he roughly rubbed his eyes. He walked over to the plush green couch and sat down heavily.

He spoke quietly. "The doctor was nice. He was familiar with some of the experiments of the Initiative. He scanned Spike's head and found the chip."

He paused for a long time.

"And?" The Seer added softly. Angel looked at her with pained eyes.

"It is too embedded in his brain to be removed. There could be a risk of permanent brain damage if it was attempted."

"I'm so sorry, Angel."

"I just want him to be able to defend himself. I fear for him so much, Cordelia. What if I'm not around if he gets attacked? I can't lose him. I love him so much." A single tear rolled down the dark vampire's face. Cordelia took the seat next to him and patted his shoulder.

"It will work out, Angel."

"I hope so." Angel replied almost in a whisper. "The doctor said he will try to work on some alternatives; but, it may take quite some time and he is not too optimistic."

"How did Spike react?"

"He was pretty silent on the way back. He's trying to be so strong, but I think he's scared. But, he won't always admit it. Angel sighed and stood. I better get back up there. See you in the morning, Cordy."

"Bye." Cordelia answered in a worried tone.

* * *

When he entered the suite, Angel found Spike sitting on the edge of the bed. He nearly melted as his Childe looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Spike..."

"Angel, let me talk first, pet." Spike stood and walked over to him. I know how hard it was for you to take me there...

"What?" Angel asked in a confused tone.

"I know what it would look like to everyone if I got rid of the chip. It would appear that 'ol Soul Boy was returning me to the killin' fields, right?" He chuckled as he fished into his pocket for a cigarette, but he found none. He looked up into Angel's face. "I understand why you took me there, and I appreciate it, Sire. But know this. Even if I did get it out, I could never go back. Not if it meant that I couldn't be with you."

"Oh, Spike." Angel said in a choked voice as he stepped closer to him and kissed him gently on the mouth. As he stared at his boy, he was looking in the face of the newly turned William.

"After Romania, Darla never told us what really happened to you. She said that you had died. He paused as a tear escaped his cerulean eyes. And when I found out in China that you had left us, I was so hurt." Angel reached up to wipe the tears away that fell along Spike's sculptured cheekbones. His speech reverted to his upper crust accent. "If you had only asked, Sire, I would have come with you. You were my world. That is what I had always wanted: to be with you."

"I know that now, Will. That is what I wanted; but, I didn't think you could have accepted me and what I had become."

"You never asked me."

"I made so many mistakes, Little One. But, we are here. Now . Together. That is all that matters. I love you." Angel responded as he leaned in to capture the soft lips of his childe once again. They slipped out of their jackets and crawled into bed fully clothed. All they needed that night was the embrace of each other.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: angst; lots of violence; please do not read if you like Lindsey-you have been warned-

Chapter 20

Wesley, Gunn, and Angel walked about the lobby gathering weapons for the upcoming fight. Cordelia sat behind the counter with a sulking Spike. Angel went behind him and wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed the back of his head.

"Come on, Spike. We'll be back soon." Angel pleaded with his Childe.

"Don't know why I can't come. I'm dyin' for a good kill." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"I know, Blondie, but I got a definite evil human and demon vibe in my vision." Cordelia explained for the third time to the disappointed vampire.

"I can't risk anything happening to you, Little One." Angel said as he stroked Spike's cheek. His attempted smile fell from his face as Spike turned his head away.

"Yeah, I know..." Spike dropped his head. "Better get goin'."

"I love you, Spike." Angel said quietly. He walked to join Wesley and Gunn and the three exited the lobby.

* * *

"So, Spike." Cordelia's voice pierced the quiet. "What do you want to do tonight?" She said in a cheerful tone. "I refuse to let you brood all night." She smiled widely as she forced Spike to stand. "How about a movie with blood and popcorn?" She knew Spike could not resist that. She saw his resolve cracking as a small smile traversed his face.

"Maybe I wanna sulk all night." He answered in a bratty tone.

"Oh no, Mister. This hotel is only big enough for one brooder. Come on! It'll be fun. You can do my hair and paint my nails."

"Oi! I ain't no bloody chit, Princess!" He had to laugh when he realized that Cordelia had been joking. "Fine, fine. A movie it is."

"I won't make you do my hair...although, your roots are showing. I can help you out if you want."

Spike looked around for a moment. "Sure. As long as you don't tell anyone about it." He smirked.

"Okay." Cordelia responded. "I'll make the popcorn and drinks; go get your bleach, and I'll meet you upstairs."

"It's a date, Princess." Spike smiled and went towards the stairs.

* * *

Lindsey McDonald pulled his car up to the spot that he occupied nearly every night for the last few weeks. It was about half a block away from the Hyperion. He shut the car off. He took a sip from his coffee thermos and then picked up his binoculars. Thus began his usual nightly surveillance of the activity of the Fang Gang. He still did not have a plan in place; but at this point, he wanted to understand the routine of Angel. With this information, he would be able to plot out the perfect revenge against the dark vampire. He carefully surveyed the area to see if anyone from Wolfram and Hart was around. Just in case, there was a spell he performed nightly, that would cloak him from being discovered by the Firm. This was not about bringing Angel over to Wolfram and Hart's side anymore; this was about destroying him. It was personal. Lindsey scratched at the bandage on his neck. The bite that Angel had placed there was extremely slow to heal.

Lindsey's eyes narrowed as he saw some figures emerging through the gates of the Hyperion. He grabbed his binoculars so he could make out the faces. He saw Angel, and two others get into the Classic Plymouth and drive away. As they near his car, Lindsey crouched down so he could not be seen. He sat and thought for a moment after they passed his car. Lindsey opened the file on Angel Investigations. He recognized the two men accompanying Angel: Charles Gunn and Wesley Wyndham-Price. "Well, well. I guess that leaves Spike and the girl all alone, doesn't it?" Lindsey said as an evil grin spread across his face. He leaned over to the glove compartment and opened it. He carefully grabbed the silver object in it. He stepped out of the car and held the gun up. He checked that it was loaded and slipped it into the back of his belt. He reached into the car and brought out a long leather duster and placed it on. He shut the door and looked around once more before slowly walking towards the hotel. "And I thought tonight would be dull." He said with glee in his voice.

* * *

Cordelia hummed in the kitchen as she buttered and salted the popcorn. She placed the large bowl on the tray along with the soda and blood. She went through the door of the kitchen and was beginning to walk upstairs when she heard the phone ring. She cursed the timing and considered ignoring it, but it could possibly be a new client. She sighed and placed the snacks down on the the front desk.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. This is Cordelia speaking."

"Cordy?"

"Jeez, Angel. Why did make me go through that whole thing? You could have stopped me."

"Sorry, Cordy. I just wanted to check on Spike."

"He's fine. He's over it. We're going to watch a movie."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should talk to him."

"He's fiiine, Angel. Anyway, he's upstairs starting the movie. So, leave us be. Good luck with the fight."

"Thanks. Just..." Angel paused. "Just tell him that I love him and I'll be home soon. Can you do that for me, Cordy?"

Cordelia's heart melted. "Of course, I will. And he loves you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Cordelia replaced the receiver and sighed again. "Where can I find a man like that?" She said as she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Lindsey McDonald standing in the middle of the lobby. Her heart started to pound as she saw the predatory look in his eyes.

"What, Cordelia? Not happy to see me?" Lindsey said with a crazy glint in his eyes.

Cordelia took a deep breath and held her shoulders high. She was not going to allow him to scare her. "What do you want, Lindsey? Maybe you should come back during business hours And by the way, I think that coat belongs to someone." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the lawyer wearing Spike's duster. His hair was longer and he was not clean shaven. "Angel is out."

Lindsey smirked. "And that's why I'm here." He answered slowly in a low voice.

Cordelia's eyes widened for a moment. She turned her head a bit to try to find a place to run. Lastly, she found herself looking briefly at the steps; she hoped Spike would not come down. She steadied her voice. "Well, sorry to disappoint: but it's only me here."

"I think you're lying." Lindsey said as he stepped closer to the Seer, eying her like prey. Cordelia soon realized that she could not talk herself out of the situation; Lindsey was crazy. Suddenly she attempted to move past him and run. Lindsey soon caught up to her and roughly grabbed her from behind. He placed his hand over her mouth before she could scream. All you could hear was her heavily breathing. As he stood behind her he said, "Tsk, tsk. Don't even try to run." He said as he held her hands behind her back and pulled up sharply. Cordelia squealed in pain under the hand covering her mouth as a few tears fell from her eyes. "So," Lindsey added, "what should we do with you?"

* * *

Spike sat on the couch in the TV room surrounded by plush pillows. He held the remote to the DVD player and waited for Cordelia to bring the snacks. "Where the bloody hell is she?" He asked himself as he stood and walked into the hallway. As he made his way toward the stairs he heard a small scream and the air faintly smelled of fear and arousal. "What the..." Spike's eyebrows frowned. "Princess?" He said loudly, but got no response. As he arrived at the railing, he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Lindsey manhandling Cordelia. Spike vamped in anger as he leapt off the second floor balcony and landed near Lindsey.

"Well, well, Spike. Fancy seeing you here."

Spike returned his face to his human visage. He closed his eyes briefly as his time tortured under Lindsey flooded back to his mind. He felt sick to his stomach and the feeling of uselessness was nearly overwhelming. He forced himself to open his eyes. "Let her go." Spike hissed as he looked at the lawyer.

Lindsey looked up for a second. "Um...no." He said with a chuckle. "Stop struggling!" He leaned his face in against Cordelia's cheek. She screamed again as he pulled at her arms even tighter.

Spike forced himself to be strong. "Let her go!"

"And you'll do what, Spike?" Lindsey laughed as he shoved Cordelia towards the front desk. She hit her head hard and fell to the ground. As she lay in a heap on the floor, she lifted her hand to her forehead as blood poured from a cut she received from the sharp edge of the desk. "Don't move." Lindsey said in a serious tone. "Either of you." He added when he realized Spike made a movement towards her.

Spike eyed Lindsey from the corner of his eye and then turned to Cordelia who struggled to get up. Spike yelled. "Run, Cordelia." He implored her.

"I don't think so." Lindsey said in a bitter tone as he grabbed his gun from behind and pointed it at the Seer. Cordelia stopped in her tracks when the gun was aimed at her head.

"Don't, Lindsey." Spike pleaded with the psychotic lawyer as he held his hands up. "It's not her you're looking for. Just let her go. It's me you want." He said in a serious tone, stealing glances at his friend who look so frightened.

"Actually, Spike. I've already had enough of you." He laughed bitterly. His eyes shined with glee as he continued to point the gun at the Seer. "Maybe I should take a crack at her!" He laughed as he saw Spike close his eyes at the memories. Lindsey stalked towards Cordelia.

"What do you want?" Spike asked hoping to distract Lindsey from Cordelia.

Lindsey looked back at the blond vampire. "If I can't kill, Angel, I know exactly how to hurt him the most. I figured you two are important to him, so it's a start!"

He started towards Cordelia again.

"Don't touch her!" Spike said as his eyes burned yellow. Lindsey turned back towards him.

"Wow, Spike! Did you decide to grow a pair? What part of 'you can't hurt me' do you not understand? Might as well sit back and enjoy the show, because you'll be next!" Lindsey made it over to Cordelia who stood there shivering as the gun was pressed against her cheek. He caressed her hair. The brunette stifled a sob as she turned her head away as she could not face his leering face.

Spike felt so helpless. It was like he was standing back and watching a scene play out in front of him. For a moment, he felt a total disconnect. Finally, his brain snapped back to reality. He would not allow him to hurt Cordelia: consequences be damned.

He vamped as he yelled at Lindsey. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!" He roared. That grabbed Lindsey's attention. He turned away from Cordelia and walked over the blond vampire and stood in front of him.

"I will kill you." Spike added in a deep menacing voice.

"How, Spike? She can't help you. Your Sire isn't here to save your pathetic ass. The other humans aren't either. What do you have left?"

Spike's eyes narrowed. "Me." He said as he stood tall as Lindsey laughed heartily.

"You know what?" The lawyer asked. "I'm sick of this. We'll go for the fast approach." He said as he readied the gun and turned and aimed at Cordelia's head. Spike saw him move his finger over the trigger.

"NOOOOO!" Spike screamed as he barreled towards Lindsey to try knock the gun from his hands. The gun discharged and a loud snap was heard throughout the lobby. The force Spike hit Lindsey with caused the weapon to slip and he was off his target. Spike was lying on the ground, hands clutched to his head as the pain from the chip coursed through him. He saw Cordelia on the ground as well screaming and clutching her left shoulder as blood poured from a wound. Lindsey cursed the missed shot and crawled towards the gun to finish the job off. Spike forced himself to stand despite the pain as he limped over to Lindsey.

"No!" He whimpered as he fell onto his knees in front of a prostrate Lindsey. "I won't let you hurt her." Spike forced himself to speak as he grabbed Lindsey by the shoulders so he could face him. "You've hurt enough people." He said as he punched Lindsey. His chip fired but Spike fought through the pain. He grabbed Lindsey's neck and started squeezing. A feral scream resonated throughout the hotel as Spike fought through the mind numbing, blinding pain as he choked the life out of the lawyer. Blood began to pour from his eyes and ears and finally his mouth. Cordelia had to cover her ears to withstand the unbelievably agonizing noise. When he could no longer register what was happening, Spike's hands slipped away from Lindsey's form and he rolled over onto the floor. As he lay on his back, shudders and convulsions ripped through the blond vampire's body. Blood sputtered from his mouth as he gasped. With one last breath, Spike finally became quiet as his head rolled to the side.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews...it means a lot!

Chapter 21

Angel drove through the streets of LA on their way back from destroying the demon. He anxiously wanted to return to spend the evening with his Childe. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Wesley and Gunn shout his name.

"Angel, man!" Gunn said from the back seat, "You almost missed the turn."

Angel realized his mistake and promptly apologized as he made a hasty right turn. "Sorry, guys. I don't know where my mind is."

"That was a harrowing encounter with the demon." Wesley added as he cleaned his glasses while sitting in the front passenger seat.

Gunn snorted. "Come on, English." He grinned. "Angel ain't thinking about no damn fight. My guess, he has Blondie on the brain."

Angel felt himself blush. He did not usually discuss his relationship with his friends; although he did not hide it either. "I'm sorry if you guys have a problem with me and Spike..."

"Hey, man. Blondie's cool. I'm no homophobe. You're gay? Don't matter to me." Gunn responded.

"What? I'm not gay. We're vampires. It's a totally different thing." Angel said a little too quickly. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay." Angel smiled.

"He is correct, Charles. Vampires are known to transcend gender when it comes to their sexual appetites." The Ex-Watcher added.

"Okay!" Angel nearly shouted. "Enough about my sex life! I just want to get back to see Spike, okay?"

"Of course, Angel." Wesley said and turned to Gunn. "What will you do tonight, Charles?"

"Me? Oh...well...I promised Anne that I would come down to the shelter and help her unload some new arrivals." The vampire hunter sat back. Wesley and Angel shared a look. "What?" Gunn sat up quickly and leaned into the front.

"Well, Gunn. You've been spending a lot of time at the shelter with Anne." Angel smiled.

"What of it?" Gunn became defensive.

"Charles, it is wonderful that you have a lady friend in your life."

"Uh, uh." Gunn answered suspisciously. He expected the two to mock him. "And what about you, English? When are you going to get the balls to ask out Cordelia?"

"What?" Wesley's answer sounded like a high squeak. "Why would you think I was interested in Cordelia?" He chuckled nervously and shifted in his seat.

"I'm generally clueless, but even I know you like Cordy." Angel paused. "Okay, Spike told me, but, I can smell your arousal every time she walks into the room."

"Well, " the Englishman huffed, "that is totally inappropriate for you to share, Angel." Wesley adjusted his glasses. "While I find Cordelia attractive, we have a professional relationship and nothing more."

"Yeah, but YOU want more, English. Own up to it, man, and ask her out already."

Wesley dropped his head for a moment and became quite solemn. "After what transpired in Sunnydale, I doubt she would ever return my feelings."

Gunn laughed. "You mean that pathetic kiss she and you had? Come on, Wes. I know she likes you. Before we moved back to the hotel, we all spent a lot of time working together in that small office. And I wasn't always around. But I could tell that you two dig each other." Gunn chuckled and looked at Angel. "Help me out, man."

"Well, yeah, Wes. Her scent changes when you two are together." Angel replied.

"Think about it, Wes." Gunn added.

"Well," Wesley responded, "I shall ponder the situation...privately." He said almost petulantly as he looked away. He had a small smile on his face.

* * *

Cordelia groaned as her weakened body slowly regained consciousness. She was in agony as the wound from her left shoulder became apparent. She forced herself into a seated position as her back rested upon the wall. She surveyed the room as her vision became more clear. She saw Spike and Lindsey laying motionless on the floor. She remembered the inhuman screaming coming from Spike as he squeezed Lindsey's neck. Tears poured from her eyes as she feared for the blond vampire. Cordelia attempted to raise herself from the floor. Dizziness and nausea consumed her as even the slightest movements elicited these reactions. She practically crawled up the edge of the front desk to reach the phone. She grabbed onto the cord with her right arm and pulled the phone from the desk. She had little strength to keep herself upright and fell with a thud back to the ground. She screamed as her shoulder came into the contact with the hard lobby vinyl flooring. She forced herself to remain conscious to alert the others. 'Just call Wesley' she thought over and over in her head. She forced her eyes to focus on the numbers on the receiver. Her finger shook as she slowly dialed the number to Wesley's mobile phone. She breathed heavily as she feared he may not answer.

* * *

The car returned to a silent state as they continued towards their destination. The quiet was interrupted by a ring. Wesley dug into his pocket as he placed his glasses back on. He looked at the others as he answered. "Hello?" At first he heard nothing. Then, he strained his ears and heard heavy breathing. "Hello?

All he heard was a weak, quiet voice. "Wesley..." At this sound, Wesley sat straight up as he felt his heart sink. "Cordelia, is that you? What's wrong?"

Angel noted that Wesley's heartbeat was racing. "What's wrong with her?" Angel said as he tried to concentrate on the road. "Is Spike okay?"

Wesley ignored Angel's questions. "Cordy? I cannot hear you well."

"Wesley...help..." That was all he could hear.

"We will arrive shortly, Cordelia. Hold on. Keep talking to me." There was an urgency in the Ex-Watcher's voice that Angel nor Gunn had ever heard. They feared the worst. The call abruptly ended. "Cordelia? Cordelia?" Wesley shouted. He frantically redialed the Hyperion, but received a busy tone. He turned to Angel with wide eyes.

"We'll get there in a few minutes." Angel said as he floored the pedal.

* * *

The classic Plymouth pulled up to the Hyperion and screeched to a halt. The three leapt from the car . No words were spoken as they ran into the lobby. They stopped in their tracks as the scene they confronted looked like a battlefield. Cordelia lay by the desk, bleeding, with the phone to her side. Lindsey and Spike were practically side by side in the middle of the lobby. The scent of Spike's and Cordelia's blood flooded into Angel's senses. His demon howled as he saw Spike lying in a pool of blood. Gunn and Wesley ran to Cordelia while Angel ran to Spike's side. He was stunned as he fell to his knees and carefully gathered his Childe into his arms. Blood oozed from Spike's eyes, ear, trickled out of his mouth. "Will?" Angel said as he shook the blond slightly. There was no response, not even a groan. Spike's eyes were open, but were distant and vacant. Angel quickly surveyed Spike's body and was surprised to find no open wounds. "Will...please...what's wrong?" Angel trembled as his eyes watered. He cradled Spike to him as he looked over at Gunn who stood over Wesley and Cordelia.

"Cordy?" Wesley said in a shaky voice as he hurriedly brought a handkerchief from his pocket and held it over the bleeding wound. He was not sure what had happened so he did not want to make any sudden movements with her. "Cordelia?" He said as he stroked her pale face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she attempted to smile. "You're here."

"Yes. We're here. You're going to be okay."

Cordelia tried to lick her dry, cracked lips. "Lindsey..."

"Try not to talk." He looked to Gunn for a moment who was at Lindsey's side. The vampire hunter leaned over the body. He felt no pulse and shook his head.

"Lindsey's gone. He cannot hurt anyone." Wesley assured her.

"Lindsey...shot me...Spike ...saved me...c-choked him..." It was becoming more difficult for her to speak.

"Try not to say anything, Cordy." Wesley's eyes watered. "Save your strength. We are going to get you help." He said as he heard Gunn calling 911.

"Ambulance is comin'." Gunn said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He looked around for a moment. "Stay with her. I'm going to take the body before anyone asks any questions." He looked worriedly at Cordelia and glanced at Angel on the other side of the room. The dark vampire still held his Childe.

Wesley departed for a moment to his office and procured a blanket for Cordelia. He placed it over her and quickly went over to Angel. Wesley's voice was full of emotion. "Angel, an ambulance is coming for Cordy." He did not receive a response from him. He simply sat rocking Spike back and forth. He grabbed Angel and stopped his movements. "Damn it, Angel! Listen to me. They are coming to get Cordy in a few minutes! Do you still want to be here? They may ask questions." He looked worriedly at Spike.

"He won't respond to me, Wes..." A tear slipped from his eye. "He doesn't have any wounds, but he's covered in his blood." He paused. "It's different than the last time." Angel's heart felt such despair. He could not lose Spike after everything they had endured.

"Cordelia said that Spike saved her. Lindsey shot her and Spike choked Lindsey..." Wesley paused as he forced himself to be rational for a moment. "Can he do that? With the chip? Surely there would have to be consequences, yes?"

Angel gasped. "Oh, gods, the chip." Angel thought for a moment and stood up still holding the unconscious vampire. He gingerly walked to the couch and placed his precious load down. He turned and he looked with concern at his pale friend. Cordelia's heartbeat was present, but weak. Angel's voice shook as he spoke. "She needs blood, Wes."

"They'll be here, soon." Wesley said as he knelt down next to Cordelia and stroked her hair.

Angel picked Spike back up and turned towards the exit.

"Where are you going to take him for help?" Wesley asked.

"Back to Dr. Walker." Angel said strongly as he walked out the doors to the hotel.

* * *

Angel sat in the waiting room at the clinic. When he arrived, the medical personnel practically had to restrain Angel as they took Spike away to run tests. The last two hours had been hell. He kept replaying the images of finding Spike and Cordelia over and over in his head. He felt responsible for allowing them to get hurt. He should have killed Lindsey when he had the chance. But at the time, his soul could not allow him to kill a human. As a result, two of the most important people in his unlife suffered because of his indecision and weakness.

He was startled from his thoughts by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Angel, it's Wesley."

"How is Cordy?"

"She went to surgery. They were able to stop the bleeding. She is in the Intensive Care Unit, but they expect she will make a full recovery." Angel could hear the relief in Wesley's voice. "How is Spike?"

"I...I don't know yet. He's been in with Dr. Walker for some time."

"He will be fine as well. I am sure of it." Wesley tried to be encouraging. He considered Spike his friend as well.

"Thanks, Wes. Well...I better go..."

"Of course. Please let us know."

"Sure." Angel said almost absently as he closed his phone. He stood up abruptly and paced. He turned towards the door as it opened. His heart sank as he watched the doctor come towards him.

The doctor looked human, but was a half breed. He was a Brachen demon, as was Doyle. He was tall with dark hair and green eyes. He motioned to Angel to sit on the couch.

Angel sat opposite to the doctor. His voice was dry, but he forced the words to come out of his mouth. "How is he?"

The doctor attempted a small smile. "From what you told me, Angel, we were correct to assume a malfunctioning of the chip was the culprit..."

Angel interrupted him. "So, if chip didn't work, why is he like this?"

"Unfortunately, the chip was working, Angel."

Angel's eyes were confused. "I don't understand."

"I think I misspoke when I called it a malfunction. If Spike ignored the impulses to hurt a human, his brain had a sort of overload. On his exam, he was unresponsive to pain and his pupils did not react to routine tests." He paused as he watched Angel look down. "I repeated the scan of his head."

Angel felt a lump in his throat. "What did it show?"

"It showed extensive hemorrhage or bleeding throughout his brain. The brain is a fixed space and when there is so much bleeding it starts to squeeze on the brain tissue."

Angel's eyes flickered yellow. "What are you trying to say?"

"We need to operate and drain the blood around his brain."

"And the chip?"

"If I'm able to find it, I will remove it."

"But, you said there can be brain damage if you remove it."

The doctor looked sympathetic. "Yes, I did, Angel. At the time, an operation like that was too risky. At this point, he will never recover if we do not remove the blood."

"So, if you do this...drain the blood...he'll be fine?" Angel asked in a hopeful voice. "He'll be back to normal?"

The doctor looked down for a moment. "I have to be honest. With such widespread bleeding, Spike could recover or he could have some deficiences."

"Meaning?" Angel was trying hard not to let his anger escalate.

"Any part of his brain could be involved. Motor skills, language, memory, or sensory areas can be affected."

"So he may not be able to talk or walk or see?" Angel stood as he vamped. "Is that what you're telling me?"

Dr. Walker stood as well. "Please, Angel. I only want you to be prepared. I cannot predict as of yet. It is too early. Right now, he is in a coma. After the operation, it could be a slow recovery. Only time will tell." He sighed. "I just wanted you to know the facts."

Angel walked to the room and looked out the window into the night sky. Tears poured from his eyes. He wiped the tears and turned to the doctor. "When will you take him?"

"Now. They are prepping him for surgery as we speak. Why don't you come see him before he goes." He held his arm out for Angel to walk through the door. They walked silently down a long gray corridor. They passed through a set of double doors. "There is a small hospital adjacent to my building." They continued to walk until they reached the Intensive Care. Spike was the only patient. He was dressed in a white hospital gown. He looked as pale as the garment. His eyes were closed and he lay completely still. Angel rushed over to him and with a shaky hand, caressed his cheek.

"Hey, Will." Angel said into the blond vampire's ear. "They're going to take good care of you. They'll make you all better, my childe... I'm so proud of you, Will. You saved Cordelia. Did you know that? She's going to be okay because of you." He continued to stroke the sunken, pale cheek as tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes. "When you wake up, you'll kick my arse for acting like such a nancyboy. Right? Will?" Angel started to sob as he lay his head on Spike's chest. "Don't leave me, Spike. Please don't leave me." Angel lifted his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time, Angel." Dr. Walker said quietly. Angel stood in shock and with wide eyes as the gurney slowly rolled away from him.

"Please..." Angel said urgently to the doctor.

"We'll do the best we can, Angel." The doctor nodded as he walked away. He closed the door behind him leaving Angel standing alone.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Thank you for all the continued reviews...the story is nearing the end...

Chapter 22 –

Small chapter before the end...

Angel sat by Spike's bedside in intensive care as he had for the last week. Spike had made it out of surgery. The doctor had been able to drain all the blood that was putting pressure on Spike's brain. He also found and removed the chip. That initial news had made Angel so elated. Unfortunately, the doctor could not tell Angel when or if Spike would ever wake up again. He continued to be in a deep coma. He had not moved at all since surgery. He lay as still as the dead. An IV was in his arm continuously infusing human blood and at times, his Sire's blood. Angel hoped that this would help him recover. Angel forced himself to not think the worst. But with each passing hour, his fear and despair increased.

"Will..." Angel's voice choked, "Cordelia left the hospital today." Angel said in his ear as he stroked his beautiful cheekbone. "She's all better because of you. She's going to come and visit you. She said you better greet her with a big hug or else." Angel sadly smiled. "You don't want to mess her, do you?" He grasped the blond vampire's hand. "Please, Childe." Angel whispered. "Wake up...please." He said as he lay his head on Spike's stomach. He stayed in that position for a time until he heard the door open. Spike's nurse came in to change the IV bag. The kind woman turned to Angel.

"Angel. You have some visitors." A bleary eyed, haggard looking Angel sat up and gazed at Spike. He was reluctant to leave his side.

"I'll stay with him until you get back." She smiled at the dark vampire.

Angel forced himself up and walked into the hallway. There he saw Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn. Cordelia stood for a moment looking at the door leading to Spike's room. She looked a bit thinner and her left arm was in a sling. Her eyes teared and she whispered, "Angel..." She said as they walked towards each other and embraced. She sobbed into his chest and said, "I'm sorry...if I just..."

Angel gently grasped her arms and stepped back from his beloved friend. "This isn't your fault, Cordy." Angel said sympathetically. "He would be happy to know that you were okay. He did what he had to do. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to protect him." Angel looked down.

"How is he, man? Any change from the other day?" Angel nodded his head.

"What is the doctor saying, Angel?" Wesley asked with concern.

Angel sighed. "He said we have to take it day by day. But, he hasn't moved or even twitched since surgery. I don't know if he's..." Angel couldn't finish his sentence without his eyes tearing.

Cordelia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Angel, when did you feed last?" When he did not respond, she led him easily over to the couches and made him sit down. She turned to Wesley and Gunn. "Can you get some blood for him? This is a demon hospital. I'm sure there is some nearby." She proceeded to sit down next to her friend. "Spike's going to be fine, Angel."

Angel's voice cracked. "How can you know that?"

"Because, I know. I'm Queen C, Angel. Am I ever wrong?" Her heart was warmed when she saw Angel crack a smile. That sat in amicable silence until the others returned with some blood. They forced the dark vampire to drink. While Angel reluctantly fed, Cordelia excused herself to see Spike.

She walked in to the sterile hospital room tentatively. She smiled sadly at the nurse. She saw Spike lay on the hospital bed as still as the dead. She slowly walked up to him. He looked so peaceful as he lay there. She sat down and grasped his hand. "Spike." She dropped her head for a moment. "You saved me, Blondie." Her eyes teared. "I would have died if it wasn't for you. Thank you." Tears poured from her sorrowful eyes. "You have to get better. We miss and love you. Angel needs you, Spike. He tries to always act so 'I'm the big strong guy in charge and I don't need anybody' all the time, but he needs you. You make him so happy, Spike. You have to get better...you have to..." She whispered the last part as she let go his hand and gently placed it down. She took a deep breath, wiped her face, and rejoined the others outside.

Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn stood together watching Angel as he stood with his arms crossed, looking out the window into the LA night. They all not only worried about Spike, but worried about the mental well being of the dark vampire as well.

Angel's quiet voiced pierced the silence. "Have there been any visions? Any clients?" He turned slowly back to his friends.

"Fortunately, no." Wesley added as he placed his arms gently around Cordelia. She smiled up at the Ex-Watcher. "Is there anything you need us to do?" He asked.

"With everything that has happened," Angel answered, " I haven't called Giles or Willow. They need to know."

"I'll call them when we get back to the hotel." The Seer added.

Angel looked at his friends. "Thanks for being here, guys."

"No problem, man." Gunn responded as he shook Angel's hand and patted him on the back.

Cordelia hugged Angel again and kissed him on the cheek. Wesley nodded his head and proceeded to grab Cordelia's right hand and the three walked away to begin the journey back to the hotel.

* * *

As Angel slumbered on the couch adjacent to Spike's hospital bed, he awakened suddenly when the door opened. Dr. Walker was coming in for his morning rounds.

"Sorry to waken you, Angel."

"That's okay, Dr. Walker." Angel rubbed his eyes. "I wanted to talk with you today, anyway. " He stood by the bedside while the doctor examined Spike. After some time, Angel spoke again. "Any change?"

"No." Dr. Walker responded. "These things can take time." He said to attempt to give some reassurance to the dark vampire. He motioned for Angel to follow him out of the room into the hallway. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"I want to take Spike home. I could hire one of those home nurses to take care of Spike's needs. I think he'd get better in a more familiar environment."

The doctor thought for some time. "It may be too soon."

"Come on, doctor." Angel was trying to hold his frustration in check. "We're not human. We don't need all the machines that they would need to survive. Spike needs his blood through his IV. Why can't we do that in our own home? I don't think I am being unreasonable."

"Twenty four hour in home care is expensive, Angel. You would need two nurses to provide the care he needs."

"Money is not a problem." Angel said as he looked at the doctor with hope in his eyes.

"Let me make some calls and I'll get back to you."

Angel extended his hand. "Thank you so much Dr. Walker."

* * *

Over the next two days, arrangements were made and Spike was moved back to the hotel. Angel's suite was large enough to be have a hospital grade bed installed for the blond vampire. Two female Brachen demons worked in shifts to help provide for Spike's needs.

Giles and Willow traveled to Los Angeles as soon as they heard the news. Willow performed healing spells to try anything to help the still comatose blond vampire. She returned to Sunnydale after a few days for school. Giles moved in indefinitely to aid in any way he could.

Angel reluctantly left Spike's side only to help with visions. This pattern continued for the next month.

* * *

Angel groaned as he gingerly touched his chest. He had been shot earlier trying to aid some friendly demons escape from a slave trafficking ring. Luckily Cordelia had removed the bullets, but his chest was going to be sore for a few days. He walked into his room and removed his jacket. He saw Myrna, one of Spike's nurses, bending one of his legs up and down.

"Hello, Angel."

"Myrna."

"Just exercising his legs. When William wakes up, I don't want him to be too stiff." Angel smiled at the kind, middle aged demon. She refused to call his Childe Spike. She said that was a dog's name. She insisted on William. She was always so optimistic in discussing Spike's recovery. She spoke in 'whens' and not 'ifs'. She gave Angel the strength to get up in the morning to face a new day without his Childe. She gave him hope that one day, Spike would wake up.

"Alright, William." She said enthusiastically as she gently placed his legs down. "All done for tonight." She gathered her things.

"Thanks, Myrna." Angel said.

"No problem. I'll be down the hall. Call me if you need anything."

Angel walked over to his boy and kissed his cheek. "Hi, my beautiful Will. I missed you. I'm going to jump in the shower, then I'll come back and we'll read some more poems, okay?" Angel tried to smile. He sighed and went into the bathroom. He took a long hot shower to try to get the tension out of his muscles. He toweled off and placed his navy silk pajamas on. He turned the light off in the bathroom and closet and walked over to the the bureau. He grabbed Spike's favorite book of poems and opened it to where he had left off last time. He went over to the easy chair by Spike's bed and sat down.

"So..." Angel thumbed through the text, "Tennyson it is tonight. What do you think?" Angel looked at Spike and dropped the book. His heart almost started to beat: Spike's eyes were open.

TBC...one chapter to go...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

AN: It took me two years to finish the fic. I appreciate all the feedback and those who have continued to encourage and love this fic. I have really enjoyed writing it!

MarieC (MarieP, Marie72)

* * *

_Previously: "So..." Angel thumbed through the text, "Tennyson it is tonight. What do you think?" Angel looked at Spike and dropped the book. His heart almost started to beat: Spike's eyes were open._

_

* * *

_

"Oh ghods, Spike?" Angel stood over his Childe. Spike's eyes blinked a few times, but he stare straight up. He made no other movements. Angel panted in exhilaration. He tripped as he made his way towards the phone. His shaky hand tried to dial the extension to Myrna, Spike's nurse, but in his current state, he could not remember the number. He dropped the receiver and ran into the hallway. "Myrna! Cordelia! Come quick!" He shouted as his voice cracked. He turned and rushed back to Spike's side. He knelt by the bed, afraid to touch his Childe. He did not want to mess anything up. Cordelia burst through the door with a worried look on her face while Myrna followed behind her tying the belt to her sleeping robe.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked as her heart raced as she saw Angel by Spike's side. "What's wrong?"

"What is wrong with William?" Myrna asked in a worried voice as well. Before Angel answered, Giles, Wesley, and Gunn came into the room as well.

Angel looked at his friends with tears his eyes. His lower lip trembled. "His eyes are open." Cordelia gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth and inched slowly towards the vampires. Myrna walked over to the other side of the bed. She smiled in relief when she saw Spike's eyes were open.

"William?" She waited for a time, but there was no response.

"He won't answer me. What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"There may be nothing wrong, Angel. Let us not push too much. Sometimes people in a coma can have their eyes open. It is too soon to tell." She said sympathetically as she walked over to the phone. She dialed. "Dr. Walker, please." She paused. "Yes, Dr. Walker. Sorry to disturb you at this hour...Spike's eyes are open...yes...very well...thank you." She turned to the group. "Dr. Walker will be here within the half hour. He asked not to over stimulate him until he arrives. Okay, Angel?" Myrna gave a nice warm smile as she patted Angel's shoulder and helped him up. She led the nervous vampire to the couch and sat down with him and held his hand.

* * *

Dr. Walker arrived in twenty minutes. He held a medical bag in his hand. "Angel." He nodded to the dark vampire who rushed back to Spike's side when the doctor walked in. He greeted the nurse as well.

He stood over Spike. "Hello, Spike, I am Dr. Walker." He said as he shined a light in Spike's eyes. His pupils reacted and Spike closed his eyes briefly. The doctor grabbed a sharp object from his bag and touched the blond vampire's hands and then his feet. He watched as they reacted to the pain. Spike's toes curled and he moved his feet away from the sharp point. "Good. Good." Dr. Walker said. Cordelia stood by Angel's side and held his hand. Dr. Walker touched a button on the side of the bed and the head of Spike's bed moved up. Eventually, he was in more of a sitting position.

"Hello, Spike." Dr. Walker tried again. Suddenly Angel's heart jumped as it seemed Spike heard the voice. His head shakily turned to the doctor. He still had no expression on his face. "Hello, Spike." The doctor spoke slowly. "We are all happy to see you." Spike continued to blink. "Do you understand what I am saying?" No response yet from Spike. He pointed to the other side of the bed. "Do you know Angel?" He kept pointing to the dark vampire who had pulled a chair up to sit right next to the bed.

Spike turned his head slowly towards the dark vampire.

"Hi, Will." Tears fell from Angel's eyes. "I missed you, Little One." He paused as his heart wrenched at the blank expression on his Childe's face. Angel began to panic as he realized that Spike did not recognize him. "Childe? It's me, Sire. Angelus. Don't you remember, William? You're my Most Favored, Precious." He grabbed his hand. "Will...please..." He practically begged as he looked down. After some time, he felt his hand was squeezed. He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight: Spike was smiling at him. "Oh, Ghods! Will!" Angel said as he kissed his Childe's hand. He wanted to embrace him, but did not make any sudden moves. He saw as a tear escaped Spike's eyes. He reached up and gently wiped it away. "Everything is okay." He saw Spike nod his head and close his eyes briefly..

"I missed you so much, Will." Angel said as he stroked his Childe's cheek.

Dr. Walker spoke again. "Can you look at me, Spike?" He was pleased to see the blond vampire respond. "Can you squeeze my hands?" He smiled as Spike gripped his hands. "Good. Lift your arms for me, please, and then your legs." He was slow and shaky, but everyone was relieved to see that Spike had control over his movements. Angel breathed a sigh of relief that Spike was not paralyzed.

"I love you, Will." Angel said to him. The smile faded from his face as he watched Spike open his mouth to speak, and a panicked look traversed his face. "Spike?" He heard Spike moan. Angel turned to the doctor. "What's going on?"

Dr. Walker turned to an obviously distressed vampire. "Spike. Do you understand what I am saying to you? Nod yes." He saw Spike frantically nod. "Is Angel your Sire?" Again, Spike nodded. "Have you seen me before?" Spike hesitated and shook his head no. "Are you a vampire?" Spike nodded yes. "Are you in any pain?" He shook his head no. "Can you tell me your name?"

Spike's eyes widened as he tried to speak. Nothing came out. A few tears escaped as he turned to his Sire. "It's okay, baby." Angel tried to reassure him. "Why don't you rest right now. Okay?" Spike yawned. "I'll be right back. Cordelia will sit you." He waited until the Seer took his place and then he motioned for Myrna and Dr. Walker. He took them into the hall, hopefully out of earshot of the blond vampire.

"What's going on?" Angel asked as his eyes burned yellow.

"Angel, I am pleased to see that Spike suffered no paralysis and that his comprehension is intact."

"But?"

"I did warn you that he may suffer damage to any number of systems in his brain. It appears that his speech center has been affected."

"What does that mean?" His eyes watered. "He'll never speak again?"

"With intensive speech therapy, I hope he can make a recovery."

"You hope?" Angel growled. "That's not good enough."

"Nothing is 100, Angel. I can arrange for physical therapy to build his strength back up; as well as a speech therapist. Don't give up. Even if we can regain some of his speech, that would be a victory. If Spike pulled through the surgery, don't count him out." He reached his hand out and shook Angel's hand. "I will return later today to reassess him." He walked back in the room and collected his bag and left.

"I will see you later today as well, Angel." Myrna replied as she hugged the dark vampire. "He will be fine. William is strong." She smiled and went back to her room.

Angel slowly walked back to Spike's bedside. His friends were gathered around.

"Hey." He said to Spike. "I think we should let him rest, guys."

"Of course." Giles said as he squeezed Spike's hand. Wesley and Gunn waved and the three left the room.

Cordelia looked at her friend. "Thanks for saving me, Blondie Bear." She kissed his cheek and left.

"Hi, beautiful." Angel said to his Childe. His heart nearly broke as he saw the sadness that emanated from him. "The doctor said they'll start therapy and you should be speaking in no time." He hoped he covered the uncertainty of his statement well. He needed Spike to believe that he could do it. "Let's go to bed." He kissed Spike lightly on the lips and lifted him up. He could not believe how light he was. He placed him on their bed and pulled the younger vampire into his chest. For the first time in nearly six weeks, he was able to share the bed with his Childe. He turned the light off and sighed. To feel Spike again after all this time was incredible. He looked up and for the first time in over two hundred and fifty years, he thanked God for the return of his Beloved.

* * *

_Three months later..._

Angel stood in front of the microwave waiting for the blood to warm. He whistled an old Irish tune as he watched the mugs turn. He heard a ding and reached in and grabbed the porcelain mugs. One was black with an A and the other was red with a S. Cordelia had bought them at a novelty shop. Angel chuckled at the memory of how excited Spike was when she gave them the gifts. He walked out the back entrance onto the terrace. He smiled as he saw his Childe sitting on the stone bench staring at the moon. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Spike was startled a bit at his Sire's voice. He was so intent on the glorious sight that he did not even sense Angel. He nodded his head in thanks when Angel handed him the mug. He leaned into Angel's shoulder as the dark vampire placed his arm around him. They enjoyed the quiet as they fed and reveled in each other's presence. After some time, Angel turned to his Childe. "Why don't we go up." The two stood and Angel collected the mugs. They quickly placed them in the sink of the kitchen and ascended the grand staircase towards their suite. As they stood by their bed, they leaned in and captured each other in a passionate kiss. Angel slowly lifted Spike's shirt off and helped him out of his pants. He was mesmerized by the glorious naked body of the blond vampire. He had regained his weight and his strength over the last few months. He was more beautiful than ever. Angel quickly divested himself of his clothes and the two groaned as they embraced; their hard, straining cocks throbbing at the contact. Angel licked Spike's lips and eased his tongue in. Their kiss seemed endless.

"I love you, Spike..." Angel whispered as he lay them down in bed.

"L-l-love y-y-you too, S-s-sire..." Spike stuttered as he arched his neck as he felt Angel's fangs grace his neck. Angel nipped at his jugular which sent chills down Spike's spine. The dark vampire slowly kissed every spot as he crawled down the sculpted body. He rested his face in the nest of honey blond curls. He inhaled the musky scent of his Childe. He licked the underside of his erection. And in one swift move, swallowed Spike whole. The noises Spike made as Angel sucked aroused the dark vampire. He rubbed himself against the sheets as he continued to blow his Childe. "Oh, b-b-bloody h-h-hell!" Spike exclaimed. The blond vampire came swiftly, followed by Angel. Spike lay back panting and Angel joined his side. He lay his head on his Sire's chest and the two vampires sated, sighed contentedly. Spike was happy to be in Angel's arms. It is where he belonged. Sire and Childe. They could handle any adversity as long as they were together.

"Mine." Angel whispered.

"Y-y-yours." Spike responded quietly and smiled as they drifted to sleep.

FINIS


End file.
